Arsenal
by Kurama Otsutsuki
Summary: Naruto Senju, a Billionaire, an Inventor, a teenager, and all round Good Guy decides to move to Jump City after a very terrible situation back in his home country, Japan; he needed a distraction, and fighting of an invasion, saving Jump City, and forming The Titans was just the distraction he needed... Intelligent (Technorganic) Kryptonian Naruto Harem Pairing.
1. Chapter 1

_(Planet Krypton)_

"Space Bridge is stable… Travel Parameters set… is the passenger all set to travel?"

"Yes he is but Minato, I don't like that we have to do this."

"I know Kushina, neither do I, but for the safety of our only son, its best this has to be done. I shouldn't have created that Serum Kushina, if I did, none of this would have happened."

"Is not your fault Minato, you were under pressure from the general, you had to do something or we'd lose all our funding and our home, we won't be able to take care of our little Maelstrom if it were to ever happen."

In planet Krypton, a planet far different from us yet is home to a species similar to ours in some aspects, a myriad of activities were currently taking place, however it was obvious to all living on said planet that their home was on the brink of extinction caused by a war on which they'd found themselves on the losing side, yet for the safety of their child, two scientists had long ago devised a plan they're currently executing; their names? Minato and Kushina of the Kryptonian house El and right now, the two were working in a hanger of some sort, as the room not only contains any equipment you'd expect to see in a control station, it also contains a very unique ship, one which looks ready to set sail through the universe, and some sort of structure greatly resembling a gate where a greenish portal stood. It looks dangerous, yes, but for the life of their son, they wouldn't mind it if they'd lost their lives.

They already had plans to bond with him in their own unique way.

"He's beautiful, isn't he?" Kushina whispered wistfully, gazing at the sleeping baby safely tucked on a bed and under a blanket. She had a longing expression on her face as she walked to the vessel and placed her hand on the glass, while Minato stood behind the control panel and watched it all with a pained expression on his face. "Are we actually doing this Minato?"

"Kushina, we have to." Minato stated, placing his hand on his forehead with a sigh. "Krypton is on the brink of destruction, if not from the war, then the threat of a mad man wishing to use the Extremis Serum to destroy lives rather than save them." He said, wishing that he shouldn't have caved easily, he should have fought against this motion when it was set. However, because of his curiosity, and the need to protect his planet, he was easily manipulated into manufacturing such that had the potential to bring the end of the universe if its user wished it to happen.

He had none to blame but himself.

' _Now, because of my mistake, my son has to be involved in this mess.'_ He thought, _'Curse you Madara! Curse you for bringing my family and my home into a conflict you started!'_

He hated that he couldn't do anything to stop the events happening on his planet, he hated that he had to send his son away because of his poor decisions; at least he could rest easy knowing that with this plan, his son would be safe and away from the grip of a power hungry mad man.

Minato gazed at the vessel that held his child. He did what he had to. He could only hope that in time, his son would forgive his foolish mistakes.

He took a deep breath. "Kushina everything is set, we need to say our last goodbyes to our son before we send him off." _'This is it.'_

(… Begin Transmission …)

" _My Son, I apologize for not being able to raise you like your mother and I had hoped, my only wish is to pray that you're brought up by the right people who would no doubt take their time to love you as their own. My name, is Minato of House El, and you're from the planet Krypton: a planet whose native inhabitants gain tremendous power from absorbing Solar Radiation of any Yellow Sun, or a Blue Sun…"_

A small rocket appeared out of what looked to be a wormhole, and was now seen shooting across the cosmos, riding along the Milky Way System…

"… _It is with great regret I inform you that unlike your fellow Kryptonian including us – your mother and I – you will not be able to gain these abilities for an unknown amount of time, in its place however, you will receive an intellect far superior than any of those your age, and given time, it may develop into something greater if you so wished it; as parents, no matter the choices you make when using your gift, we'll always be proud of you regardless of the decisions future outcome…"_

…the baby inside the rocket twists and turns as it arrives and shoots into the SOL Solar System before it passes straight through Planet Pluto and is now approaching Neptune…

"… _rest easy my child, live a full life: make friends, have a family, do anything you can to protect them as we protected you from the dangers of our planet. Know that we'll always be watching over you from the afterlife…"_

…the rocket shoots passed Planet Jupiter and is midway across Mars…

"… _Good luck my little Maelstrom, and may the forces be with you throughout your life; this is Minato of Krypton signing off…"_

...the rocket silently breaks into Earth's atmosphere and shoots across the sky passing through various oceans, Islands, Countries and continents before it finally approaches Japan, it passes through different countries houses as it breaks through its border, before it finally arrives at its destination, Tokyo, a city currently having a night time fireworks celebration; it approaches an empty field and crashes into it: the field was owned by a wealthy business man…

… End Transmission.

 _(Years Later – Jump City)_

Walking along the busy streets of Jump City was young blonde male who looked to be speaking on a cell phone. He looked to be a teenager of 18 years old, possessing spiky blonde mane which seemed to defy gravity on his head, and a pair of cerulean blue eyes which looked to be one with much intelligence behind them.

Over what looked to be a white shirt, he wore a black open-chested hooded sweatshirt, a pair of black and orange shorts, and finally, a pair of sandals; on his back, was a red and golden orange backpack. He was also rolling a medium sized, orange, travelling box on his left side. He seemed to look like a person who arrived from an airport, or he was going to one, though the conversation which he was currently having on his handset proved that it was the former rather than the later.

"… _Are you sure you're okay staying on your own for a while brat? I don't want things to spiral out of control after everything that's happened."_

"I'll be fine you know, you don't exactly have to be checking up on me all the time." The blonde teen replied, knowing he was a 19 year old male, and he was ranked as one of the smartest and most mentally capable people on the planet, so he definitely knew how to take care of himself. He definitely wasn't a small child anymore. "So what if I just got over a bad break up? So what if I may be a little bit hurt after all that Sasuke fiasco? It's the reason I came here to Jump City in the first place, it is something you should know by now." He said, remembering just who it was that suggested he should take a little vacation from home, that he should use this opportunity to go see how the other Whirlpool Industry facilities operate.

"… _*sigh* fine, you win, Naruto. I guess you don't need me an old hag like me to worry about you all that much, huh?" The voice on the receiving end, which sounded female, asked with a small laugh._

"You know it's not like that baa-chan." The blonde male, now identified as Naruto, sighed. "I just wish that you'd stop treating me like a fragile object. I know you love me, just like mom and dad did, and I admit, there are times when I'm glad that you're around to take care of me after well… you know." He hinted, referring to the death of his parents. "What I really need now, is some time to myself. I need to relax, you know? I've been swamped with too much work lately."

He was putting it very lightly. His brilliance was a gift to him, yes, and his parents made sure to help develop it even further; however as much as it was a gift, it was also a curse, as with it, he was given the responsibility of watching over the progress of his parents company following their death, as they were the one of the few they'd trusted to make sure the company doesn't fall into the wrong hands, that along with attending school and all the courses that came along, and of course that whole situation about Sasuke, everything put together was mentally taxing to any normal person; it's why he readily accepted the vacation once it was immediately granted to him.

He snapped out of his thoughts for a brief moment to hail an SUV type taxi.

Tsunade's voice let out a small sigh. _"I know brat, it's just that after losing both my parents, my brother, and my fiancé, you're all I have left. I just can't help myself…"_ She responded, as she thought about how hard it was for her to cope after losing her brother, her fiancé, and finally, her parents; following those events, she's had it a bit rough lately, and she was greatly upset that despite being one of the best doctors out there, she was unable to save all of their lives. Naruto was all she had left.

"I know Tsu-Tsu, believe me, I know." Naruto said, getting into the Taxi and settling down a bit. "Hold on for a moment–" He told Tsunade. He looked up from his phone and then to the taxi driver and told him, "-The Leaf Sanctuary please, and take your time. I'm not in a hurry." He then resumed his conversation. "Listen, I promise I'll call alright? And besides, you don't need to worry that much. I've got Ultron with me." He reassured, reminding Tsunade about Ultron, who was his personally hand crafted A.I; it's also the most sophisticated A.I in existence. He took great pride in that fact.

"… _fine. Just please, take care of yourself alright?"_ Tsunade couldn't hide the plea in that tone. _"I'm not close to you so I won't be able to heal you if things go south."_

"I will. Love you Tsu-Tsu."

" _Love you to brat. I'll talk to you later alright?"_

Naruto hung his phone with a sigh of relief, after the line was cut on the other end. He then looked out the window as he drove by the different sights and landmarks of Jump City, and he's a bit impressed at what his eye spots. 'Not as impressive and advanced as the sights back home, but still, they're quite impressive.' He mused. 'It's also quite peaceful here from what I've seen… yeah I can already tell that things around here are going to be boring.'

"Trouble in paradise kid?" He heard the Taxi driver who had ask, and he looked up to notice that said driver was glancing at him through his mirror.

"No, not really, just an over concerned relative that thinks I'm as fragile as glass; needed to get away from all of that and she won't stop complaining." He answered in a tone which seemed to say that he was upset about it, though if you listened closely, you could hear the fondness in said tone hidden in the falseness.

"Preaching the choir on that one." The taxi driver laughed. "My folks wouldn't stop complaining about how I's too youn' to leave, how I's need to ge' a propr' schoolin'. Didn't listn' 'n look 't me, I'm a' doin' my dream job!"

"Well then, good for you." Naruto said, cringing each time he had heard the multiple grammar errors the driver made. "I'm sure you're happy."

"You bet'cha 'm." He heard the driver reply. "Won't trade 'dis 'ere beau' for nothing else."

Naruto wished any sort of distraction would appear at that moment, which would force him to change his focus from the taxi driver and his abuse of the Basic English Language. His prayer was answered in the form of Ultron, his new best friend.

 _"Mr. Senju, my sensors are picking up an unknown object approaching at astonishingly high speeds. I have yet to determine if this object is friendly."_ Ultron, his most trusted PA and the best AI in the world, reported in a robotic male voice that sounded calm, cool and collected.

Naruto let out a sigh of relief, before he grinned in excitement and quickly picked his belongings. "Thanks for the lift man, I'll stop here if you don't mind." He told the driver as he reached into his pocket and brought out the money needed paid the driver after he stepped out of the SUV. He quickly stepped back and watched as the driver left him with a wave; the moment he noticed that he was in the clear, he snuck into the closest empty alley and dumped his box into the dumpster – not caring of the contents inside – before he smirked and said, "Ultron, please activate Protocol Arsenal."

 _"Understood sir, activating please remain on standby while I activate your Arsenal suit…"_

Naruto did as requested and properly fastened his backpack, while standing in attention, and then moments later, he was swallowed by what seemed to be a black and gold plated armour (Black and Gold Version of the Iron Spider Armour, but not with the Spider legs though with the back compartment); Naruto Senju was gone, and in his place stood Arsenal, an Armored Hero about to set his debut today.

 _"…activation complete, power cells are operating at 200% efficiency, weapons are on standby... I'm ready whenever you are."_

"Good, it's great to see everything works as it should." Naruto's voice came out metallic as he spoke. He was excited that he finally got to test out his latest Arsenal Suit. He had more of these back home, but they're all older versions and he wasn't able to make them into a travel type suit - like he did with this - and unlike the models before it, this one was more durable, and it's an energy absorbing model. He spent several hours working on this particular suit unlike the minimal amount of time he worked with the rest; it's a very special suit.

 _"Are you done admiring yourself? Because I seem to recall that there are more important things to do at this moment..."_

"Very funny..." Naruto dryly remarked, mentally questioning why he made his AI one that could be sarcastic whenever it pleased, however he knew that the AI was right; there was an object heading towards his general location, and if it makes impact, it could hurt the lives of many. He had to stop it. "…Ultron, I need you to pinpoint the Impact Area–"

 _BOOM!_

"-never mind, I think I figured it out." Naruto deadpanned, before he activated his rocket thrusters and burst off towards the scene of the explosion with a sonic boom, immediately after. He was upset that he let this happen. He couldn't believe that he let his admiration of himself get in the way of saving the lives of innocent civilians. He was ashamed. If anyone turned out to be hurt as a result of this, he wouldn't be able to look at himself in the mirror. 'Well then, let's just hope that no one got hurt.' He thought, increasing the power to his thrusters. He needed to get to the Impact Are as fast as he could.

 _(Scene Change)_

Arsenal arrived the scene and immediately went to work as he spotted the damages. "Ultron, scan for any injured and nearby civilians." He ordered. "We have to make sure that no one was hurt." He was now hovering in front of a big crater he no doubt felt was a result of the impact a few moments ago; there was nothing in it, this meant that whatever made the impact was either on the run or disintegrated on the spot. "Also, scan the crater too for any traces of residual energy and if possible, track it." He added, after closely inspecting the crater. "I have a feeling that our anthropomorphic suspect might be on the run."

 _"Affirmative; there are uninjured civilians within the vicinity, and the area has been evacuated, however, I do detect life signatures nearby, and one of them share the same energy readings as whatever was in that crater."_ Ultron reported him.

Good, this was what he wanted to hear.

"Lead the way buddy!"

* * *

Dick Grayson, A.K.A Red Robin was currently on the ground, panting hard, as he looked up at the raging alien female in front of him.

If anyone were to tell him that he wasn't supposed to be here in Jump and instead with Batman in Gotham, that person would wish he'd never met him. His main reason for coming here to Jump City was for independence, from said Dark Knight due to some unhandled comments and the unwanted way he was being treated by the hero; he was honestly having fun with no one telling him what to do or hovering over his shoulder the way Batman did, but however, he would admit that maybe he bit off more than he could chew.

The alien girl, despite being as beautiful as she was, was far stronger and more of a skilled fighter than he anticipated. She easily overpowered him. She was able to counter every move he'd sent her with an equal amount of skill, however she did it more brute force. He was used to dealing with these types of villains, it was in the job description when he was working as Batman's sidekick, however, he wasn't used to dealing with one so skilled and controlled with their strength.

' _I hate to say it, but maybe Batman was right. I'm not ready to run off on my own.'_ He thought, as the alien girl effortlessly tossed a bus towards him. _'Too bad I won't be around much longer to let him know that he was right.'_ He closed his eyes and waited for the impact.

"Not today!"

 _SMACK_

"Sorry babe, can't let you hurt him."

Robin opened his eyes and looked up to see someone in a black and gold suit of armour standing in front of him easily lifting the bus that was meant to catch him; while it wasn't who he was expecting to save his life, he was glad that his life was indeed saved.

"Hey, you alright?" He heard whoever it was in the suit ask.

"Yeah, and by the way, thanks." He answered, as he moved to get up, but he winced at the throbbing pain he felt on his right leg. "Ouch!" He grunted.

"Take it easy there kid." He heard the armored man say, while he watched as the bus the armored hero held up was carefully set down beside him. "I'm Arsenal, I'm a bit new to this town, but smart enough to know what's going on right now, so why don't you find somewhere to rest while I take care of her?"

Robin didn't have a chance to answer, instead his attention was directed to the raging alien girl as she roared and charged at what he assumed she had perceived to be a new threat, with a snarl on her pretty face.

"Rarrrghh!"

 _SMACK_

 _CLANK!_

He was initially surprised to see the armored hero, now identified as Arsenal, stand strong and unflinching as he took a hit after hit from the angry alien girl's hand cuffs or whatever they were.

"You look strong, and I'm sure if it were another person that you hit, they wouldn't be standing now..." He heard Arsenal say to the girl as she continued her fruitless assault, "…but my suit is made up of a metal that absorbs any Kinetic and Vibratory Energy directed at it, and that's just the tip of the iceberg of what this suit can really do; in other words, you might as well give up now, I'm not someone you stand a chance at winning." He watched as Arsenal then placed his palm on the alien girl's stomach, before blasting her away from him, with some sort of energy based blast he guessed.

He a bit disappointed with how cocky Arsenal was, yet at the same time, he was impressed with the science behind Arsenals suit; without any doubt, he could definitely see why the armored hero was as cocky as he was – if he listened right, the suit could take hits from Superman and could still stand without a scratch – though this then brought up the silent question of the type of metal was being used, as he'd never heard of any metal with the properties Arsenal had listed.

He closely inspected Arsenal and saw that on the center of his two hands laid a repulsor, which he guessed was the reason the alien girl was sent flying away like that. He could see all of the practical uses for tech like that, but he also wondered how smart the suit's mechanic was to have come up with such amazing tech. He recalled that only geniuses with an enormously high IQ like Ivo, Lex Luthor, Bruce Wayne or T.O Morrow could have access to that type of tech. He wondered which one of those scientists were sponsoring him. _'Definitely not Bruce, I would have been made aware if he's suddenly building a new suit with that type of metal and tech.'_ He thought, before snorting. _'Or maybe not… I guess.'_

"Hey kid, you need a hand?" He heard a different voice ask him, this one was also male, and he was really starting to get really annoyed with the way everyone he met lately had referred to him as kid the first time. "You look like you need to see a doctor for that leg."

Robin turned to see that it was a hooded male figure that asked him that question. He wasn't about to deny the help and also, he needed to get out of the battle zone as fast as possible so he answered, "I'm fine, and no hospitals, but I would appreciate it if I had a little help clearing out of this area so that I can take care of my leg." He said, massaging his injured leg.

He looked on as the hooded male nod, before he was helped off the ground, just in time too, as the entire ground shook with a mighty quake before cracking under the pressure; he turned around and he was able to catch a glimpse of the handcuffs on the alien girl shattering and he saw her hands being covered by a green energy sphere. He thought, _'Oh dear, that looks like trouble, better hurry up and get this leg injury fixed as fast as I can and get back fight, that guy looks like he's going to need my help._ ' He was injured, yes, but that definitely wouldn't mean that this was last time anyone would hear of Robin, the Boy Wonder. _'After all, if Batman can still fight after breaking his back, that means that to me, this should be nothing.'_

* * *

Arsenal grunted, his suit was currently taking barrages upon barrages of green energy bullets shot at him from the now partly free alien girl.

" _Energy Storage Reserves at 70% power and growing."_ Ultron's voice pointed out.

Arsenal responded, "Thanks for the update buddy, but let's not focus on that and focus on the matter at hand; we need to subdue our opponent before she hurts any more of the city… so any smart ideas?" He asked.

' _Maybe instead of fighting, you should try something else…'_

Arsenal jumped a bit and the blue eyes behind his protective faceplate blinked in shock, at the voice that just spoke to him. His eyes darted around. "Hello? Is anyone there?" He called out in the form of the question, looking for the owner of the voice. "If there is, then you need get out of here. It's not safe!" He said. He didn't want said owner getting hurt because he was careless.

" _Sir, instead of focusing your attention elsewhere, don't you think you should eliminate the immediate threat?"_

Arsenal refocused his attention to the fight as Ultron had pointed that particular fact out. "Thanks Ultron, you're a lifesaver." He said, quickly grabbing and restraining the alien girl when she had attempted to charge at him and tackle him down while he was distracted. "By the way, did you pick up any life readings just moments ago?"

" _If you're talking about the four that I just picked up, then yes I did."_ Ultron responded. _"However, you should note that one of them managed to completely hide from my sensors for a single moment, I believe this one has a form of teleportation."_

"Noted, I'll look that up later." Arsenal said to his A.I, before his eyes had shifted to the struggling prisoner and had spotted the handcuffs shackled on her hands. _'What if fighting her isn't the way to win this? What if…'_ He had finally connected the dots and his eyes widened slightly. He wasn't fighting a raging monster. He was fighting someone who was trying to free herself from whatever it was that bound her. She was only defending herself because she didn't want to go back to whatever cell it was she previously resided.

Naruto, at that moment, knew what he had to do… now if only she could just stay still and land so that he could get to work.

 _(Nearby)_

From a secure vantage point, Robin, as he tended to his leg, watched the proceedings happening below him – He had a mini med kit on his arm as he watched. He always made sure to pack one or two just in case of emergencies – and beside him stood the hooded male that helped him earlier.

"Thanks for the help and all, but I can take care of myself from now." He said to the hooded man, as he finished his leg. "You don't need to stay behind and watch over me."

"Sorry kid, but you're not going anywhere with a leg like that." The hooded man retorted, crossing his hands over his chest with a huff in his tone. "You're the one that refused to get admitted to a hospital, so I'm making it my responsibility to watch over you until your leg gets better."

"Listen, I appreciate the help but I'm sure you know who I am-"

"Of course I know who you are!"

"-then you know that a mere leg injury shouldn't be enough to keep me down."

"I know who you are, and I don't care." The hooded male stated. "Now, unless you want me to take you to the nearest hospital where they'll no doubt have to remove that mask of yours and tell the rest of the world just who it is that's under there, then you're going to have to stay put and listen!" He yelled in frustration, however a cool voice spoke up.

"Maybe I can help…"

Robin and the hooded man looked to see that the one who spoke was a figure whose form was hidden under a blue hooded cloak.

"You can… help? How?" He, Robin, asked slowly.

"I can do magic."

 _(With Arsenal)_

 _CLICK_

 _CLANK!_

"There, that should get rid of those."

Arsenal took a step backwards after he said that, and when the hand restraints dropped on the ground. He watched as the alien girl looked at both her hands with an unreadable expression on her face while she carefully rubbed her two wrists; she looked calm enough to reason with now that she was free of the cuffs which bound her. ' _Well, here's hoping that she's civil enough to answer his questions._ ' He had thought to himself, while clearing his throat as the faceplate protecting his face retreated to reveal his face to the alien girl.

"Now tell me-" He had started, however, his lips were sealed before he could finish his sentence: the extremely hot alien girl had kissed him full on the lips in a surprising twist! Yet, he was not one to ignore the gesture, so he quickly fix his posture and returned her kiss, (he could have sworn he heard her moan just now), though as the kiss was about to get steamy, she had pulled away from him with a small blush on her face.

"If you do not wish to be destroyed, you will leave me alone!" She snapped, reining in her embarrassment, before taking off to the night skies in flight.

Naruto blinked and licked his lips as he watched Starfire take off, and his faceplate fell over his face, he said to himself. "Well, there's something you don't see every day…" He was about to take off after her, to make sure she wasn't up to anything dangerous (as the moment he'd freed her, she was now considered his responsibility), but then behind his lenses, his eyes spotted a certain something that made him stop. "…okay, you definitely don't see _that_ every day." He was looking at a ship, but not just any ship, it's a ship looking like it was made for destroying… was that a freaking cannon? "Okay, now that's not good."

" _Multiple hostiles detected onboard that vessel sir."_ Ultron's voice reported, _"My sensors are picking up well over one hundred unknown life forms, all heavily armed… I suggest a temporary retreat."_

Arsenal never actually said anything in response to his AI's suggestion, instead he was calculating the odds of success, but he noticed that something was amiss. "Ultron, are you able to make contact with Justice League Watchtower?" He asked, wanting to know why the Leaguers weren't responding to this matter.

" _I have already made contact, however it seems that the Justice League are unavailable at the moment."_

"Hmm." Arsenal quietly pondered as he listened to the holo message that was transmitted over Jump City. He was wondering why the Justice League of Heroes weren't responding to an invasionary fleet of this size. He would have thought that at least Superman or Flash would have been here to handle this situation. "Looks like I'm going to have to deal with this myself then." He said, as the holo message had ended. "But first, I'm going to have to search for our missing alien damsel in distress."

"Then it looks like you're in luck, since we're after the same thing."

Arsenal turned around to see figures walking towards him, he immediately noticed Robin and was surprised that his leg was healed, and he was unable to recognise the other two males on each of his side - one was a large muscled being that pretty much covered himself up well with a hoodie while the other was wearing a purple and black attire with a mask covering most of his face to show little of his green skin - Arsenal did a double take at the last figure behind the three males in a very familiar blue cloak as his eyes passed over to them and suddenly, he was filled with dread as different images flashed before his eyes, images of a time he'd long forgotten, images of a person he thought he'd never see again...

"Raven…" He whispered to himself, "Raven… is that _you_?" He watched as the blue cloaked figure had shyly turned away from him with a look of shame on their face. He didn't let that stop him however, he hesitantly walked up to the figure to confirm his suspicions. He reached up and pulled down the hood of the cloak, and as the hood fell down revealing a very familiar face he always perceived as beautiful, no matter the consequence, the world around him stopped.

He was suddenly swimming with a whirlwind of emotions: hope, happiness, excitement, relief, disappointment, anger, and finally _betrayal_. He took a step back. He didn't want his emotions to make him do something rash, so he did the next best thing… he activated his rocket thrusters and blasted off as quickly as possible, missing the look of longing sent his way by the girl he had left behind.

"That was so cool."

 _(Scene Change)_

" _Sir, are you alright? Your focus has been rather… off."_

"I'm fine Ultron, I just saw a face I never thought I'd see again." Naruto said. His faceplate was off of his face and his expression was one of detachment and recollection while his mind was still reeling in shock at seeing the one person he'd never thought he'd see again, his first friend, once best friend and finally, the one who once held his heart within the palms of each of her two hands, Rachel Roth – aka Raven – He couldn't believe that she came back after she had disappeared all those years ago. He wanted to know why she'd left in the first place, he wanted to know if it was because of… _that_ … but, now was not the time to question her; he had a city – and by extension, a world – to save, and his focus needed to be on the current mission: to find the prisoner he'd set free.

" _Mr. Senju, I have hacked into the city's public wireless network server, gained control of all security cameras within the vicinity, and managed to locate our resident prisoner."_

"Send me the current GPS on our target's location." Naruto ordered, stopping above a building. He received an instant alert and brought his hand up to his face, and as he did a Holo Imagery popped up over his gauntlet, showing him a detailed map (digitized) of Jump City – thanks to Whirlpool Industries Satellite, then suddenly a red dot appeared on a certain location and it was flashing constantly.

 _Beep… beep…_

He immediately used the zoom features of the map to get a better fix of his target's location, and once he was able to pinpoint the building his target was hiding in, he smirked.

"Got you."

After he had dismissed the map, he increased the power to his thrusters and took off to his new destination and arrived in record time, and once he did, his eyes spotted the scorched section of the building. He immediately flew towards it and scanned for any familiar energy signature. "Looks like our runaway has been here." He stated, once he compared the results with what he had on his files and walked through the hole and into the dimly lit room after.

He looked around, and immediately, he spotted the target he was looking for… wildly scarfing anything eatable within her reach. "Um okay…wow; slow down girl, it's not like the food is going to run away from you." He joked, hoping that it went unheard, unfortunately his joke wasn't as silent as he hoped it would be; the girl had suddenly stopped her scarfing, and turned to look at him with a snarl on her face as each of her hands held green energy orbs.

"Why are you here? I specifically asked you to leave me alone!"

"Hey, hey, now calm down, we don't want any of us getting hurt." Naruto said, waving his hands in the universal motion for surrender, while carefully stepping up to her. "Let's all take a deep breath and be calm about this; remember, I'm the one that set you free… we're friends now, right? Friends are _nice_ to each other right?"

" _Nice…_ " The alien girl sneered, her green eyes were flashing angrily. "…it is not a word that is spoken with familiarity in my planet; closest is _weak_!"

"Well around here, nice means nice." Naruto reasoned quite strongly, and he was about to say more, but he paused as another voice spoke up from behind him.

"Yeah, and if you want us to keep being nice, you're going to have to tell us why the lizard king took you prisoner!"

Naruto obviously didn't appreciate being interrupted when he was working, and sometimes, he tended to snap at those who had done the did, but once he saw that the alien girl in front of him had calmed down a bit, at least enough to actually listen to reason, he had eased up and welcomed the interruption – this time at least – though he was a bit surprised at the words he heard the alien utter.

"Not prisoner… I am prize." She had started. "The Gordainians deliver me to the Citadel… to live out my days as a servant."

"And the Citadel are…?"

"Not… nice."

This made Naruto wonder what kind of people these 'Citadel' were if they kept prisoners as slaves. _'Definitely not the good kind.'_ He thought, however he was smart enough to not place the entire world, or universe, as black and white. He knew different races had different traditions, he wasn't one to question it if said tradition demanded the safety of said races, but if it didn't, and if innocents suffer because of said tradition, then that's when he'd speak out; so far from what he had heard, the alien girl was an innocent in this, he assumed, and if so, then her being prisoner – or prize of any sort – was out of the question.

"Then you're not going with them, not if I had anything to say about it."

Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard that. "Whoa, whoa, hold it right there traffic light; who died and made you the boss?" He rudely asked, stepping in front of the Robin's form.

Robin looked up at Naruto with an annoyed look on his face. "Can we not do this now?" He asked.

Naruto refused. _"_ Look, I appreciate the help, I really do, but _I_ was the one that freed her, technically that makes her _my_ responsibility." He replied with a frown. "And I don't remember asking for any one of you guys help."

Robin groaned. "Ugh, why the heck are you being so difficult?"

"I'm being difficult because I _know I didn't_ ask for your help." Naruto snapped.

"And I don't care." Robin snapped, poking Naruto's chest at each syllable. "This situation affects all of us whether we like it or not and we need all the help we can get if we're going to come out of this in one piece!"

"Um guys, can we please not fight among ourselves right now?"

"The little guy's right." The hooded male said, walking to stand next to said little guy in question. "We need to focus at the matter at hand, and that means we all need to work together to find a way to send the invaders packing."

Naruto huffed and Robin shot a smirk his way, making him glower at the boy wonder – though it wasn't seen because his face wasn't visible – before he deflated. "Fine." He grumbled. "But if we're going to work together then _I'm_ the one leading this operation."

Robin didn't accept this and was about to demand to know why he should lead when they were clearly other more capable leaders around, before he could even speak, however, a very loud explosion suddenly rocked the building they currently stood in.

 _BOOM!_

The walls around them exploded inwards and the roofs had collapsed as a result of the structural weakness, and when the gathered dust had cleared completely, not only had Robin seen the army of the snarling lizard aliens which surrounded them, he had also seen that he – and those he'd brought with him including the alien girl – all stood huddled under a blue field of energy courtesy of Arsenal; he couldn't tell what expression the armored hero wore because of his faceplate.

"You're welcome." Arsenal had said, as he dismissed the field. "Look, can we agree to settle this issue later and deal with them first?"

Robin smirked, "I don't see the problem in that." He said.

"Cool."

And with that all said and done, the new team of six had charged at the army with determined looks on their faces and easily took out each forces they encountered with their own unique strengths and fighting styles; with the combined forces the Gordainian army never stood a chance.

Robin, the boy wonder, showed why he was ready to leave the Batman's guidance with his skill's, martial arts and determination: left and right he threw birdarangs of varying sizes and types at his opponents with precise targeting and easily manipulated his body's movements to his advantage whenever it seemed he was about to be overpowered by one or two of the Gordainians forces; for an experienced fighter like him, this seemed to be as easy as reading a book was to a child. He didn't slow down or waver in strength because he knew if he did, then the entire city would fall.

Nearby, Arsenal was moving just as quickly, if not more so, as Robin was, and he easily took down each of his opponents with an excellent show of not only his unique style of martial arts, but also just what it was his suit of armor could do if really challenged. He fired powerful energy beams in every direction with the repulsor cannons built on his arms at each Gordainians caught within his viewing range, and those who tried attacking him with surprise and brute force were schooled on just how durable his suit was – as the Kinetic Energy gained behind each impact were all absorbed and converted only to be thrown back at them a few moments later with twice the initial strength behind each of their blows – Arsenal was definitely having fun testing out his new suit; that much could be seen with how much excitement he was currently showing.

"Come on, don't tell me this is the best you can do!" He taunted. "Is this the army that's supposed to invade the Earth? Now that's just sad!" He smirked as he got the reaction he had wanted when he saw the Gordainians getting even angrier moments later. _'That's right, get angrier and make this all easier for me!'_ He thought, before he fired more energy beams at his opponents while the hooded teen and the elfish midget were working together in another side of the fight; the two looked up from their fight and saw as Arsenal took on more of the Gordainians single handed.

With stars in his eyes, the elfish teen exclaimed, "That is _so_ cool!"

"Beastboy, or whatever you call yourself, focus!" The hooded teen shouted, taking out the Gordainians, who was about to take out the one he identified as 'Beastboy', with a sonic blast from his arm cannon with his sleeve rolled up; Beastboy, hearing his name being called, caught himself and remembered there was a battle going on and there were lives to be saved, so used his unique animal metamorphic powers to trick and overpower his opponents however he saw fit, he used their confusion and misdirection to his advantage as it's what he was thought by one of his teachers when he was on the Doom Patrol – he still remembered the lessons till now.

Meanwhile, in their own corner, the figure, now fully distinguished as female – and was also identified as 'Raven' by Naruto – showed an admirable amount of skill in the mental arts known as Telekinesis, despite her 'telekinetic grip' being a bit different than most who studied in said art, and fully capitalizing on this, she overwhelmed her opponents, usually by dropping objects on them and when that didn't work, she'd either use her ability to fling her opponent away or blast them away; any one of the three worked and despite this, she kept a calm look on her face but her eyes told a different story however, one that related to the one hero she kept glancing to, Arsenal.

Finally, the alien girl seemed to have swarms of the Gordainians tailing after her as she flew away, trying to evade their electric shocks while fighting back to prevent herself from being captured… at least that was her plan…

 _SMACK!_

…until her body was sent spiraling down to the earth following a hard smack to her face she was caught unprepared for.

Naruto saw this from his position and immediately flew to the rescue. He caught her falling body in time and erected an energy field around them to ward off any attacks by the Gordainians as the alien girl recovered.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

"Yes." The alien girl said with a smile. "Your help is much appreciated."

"Well, I'm glad to be of service, and sorry for what happened a few minutes back." Naruto said, apologizing for how he acted in front of her towards Robin. "By the way, I actually never got your name." He added, ignoring the banging on his energy field.

The alien girl looked down in thought. "My name is Koriand'r but on your planet's translation, I believe it is called" she took a small pause trying to get the words out of her mouth "Star… fire."

"Starfire huh? That's an awesome name. Koriand'r is still good as well, but think Kori could sound better." Naruto smiled. "I'm Naruto, pleased to meet ya."

"The pleasure is mine, but I believe that we have other things to concern ourselves with at this moment."

The now identified 'Starfire's' words rang true as at the moment, the two of them were in the middle of a large fight.

"Well then, you ready to get back in the fight?" Naruto asked, smirking behind his mask and clenching both his hands, in preparation for Round 2 of the fight, with Starfire setting up her balls of energy beside him with a smirk on her face.

"Definitely."

Unfortunately for the two of them, but rather fortunately for the city, the forces had begun retreating back to their mothership, whose particle cannon was about ready to fire. The six heroes had gathered once together and looked on in worry as they noticed this, then suddenly the holo-image from before had appeared.

" _ **Foolish Earthlings,"**_ It started. _**"I warned you of what would happen should you interfere with my mission; now you along with this city will perish and there's not a thing any of you can do to stop it."**_

The transmission was terminated shortly after that and the result: a round of arguments between Robin, Starfire, Beastboy and the hooded muscular teen while Naruto had watched as the cannon had fired a bright red beam which was now heading straight towards Jump City...

' _This is definitely bad.'_ Naruto thought.

Raven hesitantly walked to stand next to Naruto. She wanted to say something, but her words got caught in her throat, she said something else instead. "I could teleport everyone out of the city, but by the time I'm done, that beam would have already destroyed the city and everyone that remained." She silently cursed herself for being so afraid to confront him.

Naruto ignored her, his mind was focused on a formulating a plan to stop the Laser before it could hit. He needed to think up something that had a 70% chance of success, and with the little time he had left, he only had one option that might just work at the risk of his life. _'It's a risk I'm willing to take; if I didn't make it, at least I'll get a chance be with mom and dad.'_ He thought to himself. "Ultron, can my suit absorb an energy deposit of that size?" He quietly asked, his AI.

Raven's eyes snapped open as she perfectly heard his question, and her head snapped towards him. "Naruto, you can't-"

" _It is unadvisable to do so Mr. Senju, the Arsenal suit has yet to completely adjust to the energy you acquired moments ago."_

Naruto frowned. "Sorry, but there's no time for that." He replied.

"Naruto, wai-"

Naruto didn't listen. He quickly activated his rocket thrusters and took off towards the approaching laser with a determined look on his face. "Alright suit, let's see just how much energy you can absorb." He was right in front of the approaching laser beam in minutes and stood his ground with his hands spread apart.

' _This is gonna sting!'_ He thought, before he braced himself and then took the full brunt of the laser's hit before he yelled in agony, "AAAAAAARGH!" He instantly realised the plan wasn't going to be as easy as he thought, while he felt the impact of the laser's blast.

" _Error… error!"_ Ultron said while the suit was starting to fritz.

"NARUTO! /ARSENAL!"

The cries came from the five heroes watching this from down below, as each of them had looked on in horror as their ally seemingly perished, unable to stand up to the strength of the laser beam; however, soon they all saw something odd and one by one, they all noticed that while the beam was getting smaller and smaller, a glow was shining in the trunk of the laser blast.

Instantly, the group had realized the glow was Arsenal/Naruto, and this meant that not only was he alive, but whatever it was he was doing to save the city, it was working; this brought back hope to them all, including the citizens of Jump City whom were watching this.

"Hey, what's that up there stopping the laser?" a citizen asked.

A citizen answered, "Is that a robot?"

"Maybe it could be a man wearing a robot suit." a third citizen added.

"Who or whatever it is I don't care; as long as they keep doing what they're doing and this city is safe, then they're alright in my book."

With that came a unanimous cry of agreement followed by a repeated chanting of 'Robot Man' over and over again.

' _Robot Man? Please, that's weak.'_ Naruto grunted in thought despite feeling more than a million megawatts of electricity running through him as he continued to absorb the laser beam's energy until he was completely done with that task. "Arsenal has a better ring… to… it…"

" _Armor systems shutting down…"_

That was the last message he heard from Ultron as his suit had slowly began to retract into its default mode while his consciousness slowly faded and his body dropped down towards the Earth below him now that the previous threat had been eliminated.

In quick response to this, both Raven and Starfire flew towards Naruto in hopes of catching him before he hit the pavement. Starfire was the faster one among the two and she was able to catch Naruto's body in time; Raven breathed out a sigh of relief at this, and she was even more relieved to hear him breathing.

He was alright.

Starfire helped land Naruto's body safely down to Earth, with Raven behind her. She looked at his stilled form with a worried expression on her face, unhappy with herself that this was all caused by her and she was powerless to stop it.

Once settled down, his suit finished collapsing onto its default mode as the rest of the heroes arriving to show them all of what Naruto fully looked like underneath. It appeared that he had regular clothing underneath the Arsenal armor but the heroes noticed that it was mostly burned off due to the heat and blast of the particle beam and underneath what remained, he wore a skin tight metallic cloth of sorts that looked like slim armor that was primarily black with glowing yellow lines running across the attire to appear like circuitry - the suit covered just about every part of his body but was cut off at the neckline, and also there were cut off on the fingers to make them appear like fingerless gloves; the suit practically helped show Naruto's Olympic swimmer like body of his slim form with his muscles - the surprising part of the tight suit however, wasn't the design, but it was the emblem that they'd all spotted which seemed to be glowing brightly on the center of his chest (that showed a pentagon with a very angular 'S' inside of it to look vaguely similar to Superman and Supergirl's emblems).

"That emblem on his chest... does that mean that this guy's related to both Superman and Supergirl?" The hooded muscular male asked voicing everyone else's thoughts asides from Starfire.

"I don't think so." Robin answered with a frown. "I've seen him nowhere around either of them." He said, knowing that this was indeed the first time he met this guy who was now apparently a Kryptonian.

"That's because he's related to neither." Raven answered. "He's from Krypton and he's of the House of El, but he's not from this dimension apparently and I don't think Superman and Supergirl's parents exist in his home reality."

"And how would you know that?" Robin asked directing the group's attention to her.

"Well… the two of us sort of know each other, from when we were kids." Raven hesitantly answered, before quietly adding, "Well that and the small fact that he showed me the shuttle that brought him here."

"If you two are _so_ close, then why was he acting like a jerk earlier?" a confused Beastboy asked Raven.

Raven shied into herself. "It's… complicated."

"Who is this Super...Man and Super… Girl you mention? I am not familiar with any of them whatsoever." Starfire asked innocently since she has the feeling these two beings are of great importance.

Robin hummed, "Well Superman and Supergirl are supposed to be the last two remaining Kryptonian's after their home planets Krypton and Argon got destroyed, even though there are still some Kryptonian's that run around every now and then… you know, as villains and whatnot." He explained, before he heard a groan from below him and immediately turned to the source.

The others had heard it too and they all turned to the source as Robin had done and all had noticed that Naruto was starting to finally wake up; this indeed surprised some of them.

The hooded male asked, "Seriously, how tough is this guy? To take a hit like that and still come out okay?"

"Hey, he's Kryptonian, they're strong enough to handle stuff like that." Beastboy said, before a look of confusion appeared on his face. "Come to think of it, if he's Kryptonian, then why does he need that armor in the first place?"

"Because unlike other Kryptonian's, I don't get awesome powers from absorbing yellow sun radiation." Naruto tiredly said, holding his head as he sat up from his 'bed', before he looked around. "What happened? Did we win?"

" _ **Foolish Earthlings."**_ An all too familiar voice snarled. _**"You think this day is yours because of a minor setback? Think again. Within mere moments, my Jupiter Cannon will be online and ready to fire, and when it does, your city will fall one by one."**_

"Oh will that guy just shut up? I'm starting to get tired of just listening to him babble on and on like that." Naruto muttered, before he realized that his suit was in its default state after he had noted that he wasn't wearing it and his vision wasn't clouded by the electronics he would usually see with his helmet on.

"Ultron, I need an update on the Arsenal Mark VII armour, stat." Naruto ordered, pressing his fingers to his ears and ignoring the looks he received from the others.

" _Affirmative. The Arsenal Suit is currently offline... suit configuration mode in progress."_

"Thanks Ultron, let me know when it's ready to be operational again." Naruto said, before he finally noticed the other teen heroes looking at him with varied expressions on each of their faces. "Sup." He cheerfully waved.

"Dude… that was freakin' awesome!" Beastboy exclaimed in excitement with literal stars shining in his eyes, hopping in front of Naruto's face. "You gotta tell me how you did that man!"

"I would if I could but at the moment, I can't." Naruto answered, pulling away from Beastboy as he did.

"Aww." The purple and black clad hero said as he pouted and kicked the ground like he was kicking a can.

"Oh joy!" Starfire yelled in relief, giving Naruto a bone crushing hug. "I am relieved that you are not harmed."

"Me too Star." Naruto wheezed, slowly patting Starfire's back while feeling the air rush out of him. "But seriously, can you let go? I think I hear my ribs cracking." He wheezed out.

Starfire quickly let go of Naruto as she heard that she might be causing him more pain, and Naruto coughed a bit before finally letting out a breath of fresh air.

"Phew."

Raven wanted to say something to him, like shout out how she was scared that he would be injured far beyond recognition or worse, he could have been killed, however she couldn't do it like before, and her words had got caught in her throat, so she did the next best thing and saw all of this from the sidelines.

Robin cleared his throat. "Listen, Arsenal, I'm glad that you're alright but until we get rid of those guys then there's no reason to celebrate." He pointed to the ship hovering ominously over them. "Any ideas?"

"I say we ambush them from the inside." Naruto suggested. "Take them by surprise and send their ship either sailing into orbit or blowing it up; I'm sure I can handle that part."

"As much as I would like that, I'm afraid I can't let you come with us on that mission." Robin said. "You're too injured and your suit is offline."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that, before he stretched his right hand as a slight red glowing sphere surrounded it (similar to the black spheres that appeared on Raven's hands when she used her telekinesis) he aimed it at a car twice his size and gripped the air within the sphere, in response to this, the car crushed under an invisible pressure, before it was sent rocketing up into space. He pulled his arm back.

Naruto smirked. "What was that about me being too injured to fight?"

"Okay you're in." Robin said, impressed. "But how do we get on board? They'd see us coming from a mile away if we chose to fly."

"I can teleport us in." Raven had said, shifting the attention towards her. "It's one of my powers…" She shyly added, not meeting the eyes of any of her teammates.

"Alright then, it seems we have a start of a plan." Robin said as he motioned for the others to listen.

 _(Moments later - Gordainians Ship)_

Within one of the few hallways of the Gordainians mothership, two Gordainians – who were on guard duty – had calmly walked by, unaware that as they did, a large shadow had appeared on the ground behind them; the shadow rose up from the ground into a dome and as it had vanished, six familiar heroes stood in its place.

Beastboy shivered, "Ugh, that dark energy stuff gives me the..." He stopped before he went any further as his eyes then shifted to Raven who was looking at him. "…I mean it's cool." He said, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. He had let out a sigh of relief when Raven's judging stare shifted from him.

Robin ignored Beastboy's fumble and looked at his team. "Guys, we need to get to the firing control as fast as possible." He said. "We don't have any more time to waste!" He left shortly after that and most of the others followed after Robin except Raven, who lingered behind, and Naruto who – while still in his bodysuit – had noticed Raven lingering behind.

"Wow…" He sighed, looking at Raven bitterly. "…you never get tired of abandoning people when they least expect it, do you?"

Raven flinched.

"Whatever," He mumbled, "It's something I've come to expect from you anyways; it's not like you'll change anytime soon." He shook his head and then walked away shortly after saying that.

Not once did he look back to see the guilty and self-loathing look on Raven. He never knew that she didn't wish for things to be like this. She had finally gotten the opportunity to see her best friend again. This was her chance at redemption, to apologize for what had happen, and to answer the question that were left unanswered between them.

For the last few years since she had left him she had played countless of scenarios on how she should apologize. Many of those scenarios were optimistic where he would listen and then they would go back to how things were back then. But this, this was her worst scenario where he didn't wish to do anything with her.

' _This game has gone on long enough. I'll get him to listen to me no matter what.'_

She'd finally gained her free passage rights from the monks of Azarath, and Earth was the first place she chose to come to when she had left. Despite her being on Earth was for a completely different reason officially, she couldn't let this grand opportunity to go to waste; she decided that after all of this was over, she would _finally_ have a talk with her friend and apologize for what she had done and also give him the answer to the question he had asked all those years ago.

She wouldn't let some alien slut sweep him off his feet.

Raven shook her head, ignoring the last insult, as she breathed out a small sigh and she put on her hood. "Just need to deal with this first." She mumbled, before she teleported out of the room via shadow teleportation.

She needed to control her emotions if she was going to get this right. She didn't need some redheaded _bitch_ messing up her game.

 _(Gordanian's Control Room)_

"Lord Trogan, the weapon has reached full power, and is ready to fire once more." A Gordanian soldier reported, one sitting behind one of the many control panels which was controlling the Jupiter Cannon, and behind him, a throne like chair had turned around, revealing a Gordanian that seemed to be the leader of those assigned to Earth.

"Then begin the firing sequence and double its power." He ordered. "This time, we'll make sure that whatever it was that stopped us before wouldn't able to do so again."

The Gordainian that gave the report did as asked and was configuring the settings to do as requested by their commander who stood and watched the entire proceedings with a smirk on his face, before. . .

 _BOOM!_

…the wall behind him had exploded inwards, sending large chunks of its pieces all around the room; on the opposite side of the wall stood six of the teen heroes, each with a determined look on their faces.

"You're going to have to belay that order soldier..." Naruto said in his best mock general voice mode, "... you see, I just moved into Jump City, and I'd rather not have it destroyed by the likes of you..." Naruto said, stretching his hands towards the Gordanian that was in control of the firing systems, while hovering on the air with Starfire and Raven on each of his two sides (he was doing this without his suit of armor), as a familiar red energy sphere had covered his stretched hand, "…however, what you can do is step aside and allow me to have complete control over your ship."

He swiped his hand to the side, and in response to this, the bodies sitting behind the control panels were casually flung out of their seat.

Naruto looked to his team and ordered, "You guys keep the bad guys occupied while I try figure out the controls on this thing."

"Understood, we'll buy you all the time you need."

Naruto flew to the control panel after he said that and began working, while the remaining five had kept busy covering him as he worked, easily taking on any one of the Gordainians head on, and as he worked, he noted how advanced their technology was, rather impressive looking, of course, it was nothing compared to kryptonian technology, but it was certainly centuries ahead of Earth's current technology; he could certainly see himself using some of it to upgrade his suit…. there was always room for improvement.

"Ultron try to download anything of use." he order his AI, while placing his backpack on the dashboard of the systems. "And make sure none of the files are corrupted." He added.

" _Will do, Mr. Senju."_

Naruto smirked at that, before he turned back to see if the rest of the hero's were done with the grunts. He had noted that Robin had already tied them all up, and he had noted that the muscular teen with the hood was actually half man half machine. "Wow, a Cyborg." He said, impressed. "Not bad, looks like you have a lot of weaknesses though, on your hardware and probably software… could definitely use some work."

"Weaknesses? What the heck are you talking about? I'm as strong as I can be, there ain't nothing weak about this!" The Cyborg stated, flexing his muscles and doing a pose as he did so while Naruto shook his head with an amused look on his face.

"Dude, one of the many things I've been able to do since I was a 4 year old kid is being able to interface with technology." Naruto deadpanned. "Don't know why at first, but when I'd found out, well let's just say that I was shocked." He shrugged. "Point is I can communicate with any technology I want and from what I've seen about yours, it's in pain bro, you need to update most of your systems and I can help with that."

"If you can do what you say you do, then how come you haven't done anything about the firing systems on this ship? Huh?" The Cyborg challenged.

"Oh that? Well because I was busy downloading anything useful for my tech." Naruto said with a shrug, before placing his hand on the dashboard of the control panel. "There, that's all there is to it…" he removed his hands when he felt he was done with what he needed to do and put on his backpack. "...now we need to leave because in a few minutes, this ship is going to hyperspace into the sun."

"Dude, you're planning on frying them!?" Beastboy yelled, shocked at the move.

"I'm sure they'll wake up and evacuate once they realise their lives are in danger and they can't change their ship's course." Naruto shrugged, ignoring the scanthing look Robin had sent him.

He took his backpack and placed it on his back and looked at Raven expectantly and just like as they had arrived, the team had left via shadow teleportation, and just in time too, because just if they had wasted another second, they would sure have perished along with the ship…

 _(Holo-message Transmission Point - Minutes Later)_

"That's quite a view."

"Someone should build a house around here."

"Or a Tower…"

After the entire night's work, the team of 6 now stood on an uninhabited - void of both plant life and human life - island, watching the sun as it rose up into the skies, indicating the start of a brand new day. It was something that they all needed, something that reminded all of them of what they were fighting for all night: so that the citizens of Jump City could live to see a brand new sun rise.

It was worth it if you asked any of them, and it was one of the reasons why one Naruto Senju had made the decision… the decision that marked the very beginning.

"...Guys, what we all did here together, it made a difference when it seemed that there wasn't any hope. Today, we became that hope, the hope that this city needs should it ever fall into the same darkness that it faced earlier today…" Naruto had said, while looking at each one of his new team with a look of determination. "…today, we made a difference as a team, one which I'd not mind working with for the remainder of my stay in Jump City, a Team of Heroes that could be greater than the Justice League and this island here could be our main base of operations."

"A team huh? That sound's awesome." Beastboy said, grinning. "Sure, I wouldn't mind being on a hero team!"

"Oh how glorious! I am so excited to be making the new friends." Starfire had said, with an excited look on her face. She had gotten rid of most of what she wore the time she came to this planet and now, she wore an outfit which alluring enough to get men drooling anywhere she walked.

"I guess I could work with a team… as long as I get to be the leader." Robin had mused.

"Co-leader Robin, since you probably have the most experience out of any of us." Naruto corrected, "But it's nice to see that you all are onboard with my idea."

"We'll all need a form of communication if we're going to be working on a team Mr. Smart guy." Cyborg had said. "Do you have any plans for that?"

"Of course I do, what do you take me for?" Naruto asked, sounding insulted, before pulling out three pairs of blue tooth devices from his backpack. "I made sure to have a way for us to talk with one another if we need help, just one click and the call connects; it's a short term mode of communication until I can whip up something more state of the art, after I finish working on our Head Quarters of course." He explained, as he had handed each one of his new teammates the earpieces.

"Working on our new headquarters? How you going to do that? You some kind of billionaire or something." Cyborg had asked.

Naruto smirked in response. "Something like that, added with the small part of me being a Genius Inventor." He quipped.

"But what are we going to be called?" Raven had asked.

"Oo, oo, what about the Teen Titans." Beastboy suggested excitedly.

"Actually I was thinking something more along the lines of The Titans." Naruto had said with a hum, "So I guess you're not that far off."

Robin smiled. "The Titans huh? Intimidating; I like it."

Naruto smiled and looked up at the sky.

"When there's trouble, you know who to call."

To Be Continued.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Thank to a collaboration of ideas from my friends, I finally managed to get this chapter done a bit earlier than I had expected. This is the thing that's been keeping me from updating most of my stories. I hope you all like the first chapter of my rewrite, and wow, as of yet, this is by far the longest chapter I've ever worked on… I hope I get a refreshing reception as a reward for all my hard work J

 **Changes:** As Some of you have noted, there's been a few changes in the story, one is Naruto's armor and two is the abilities he possesses in the original story, oh and before I forget, there's the origin story of his case, that has changed, and the villains have been decided; I want this rewrite to be better than the old one.

 **Vibrainum Mentions:** Yes, it's the same Vibrainium you all know and love except in this universe, Naruto's had created the metal – thanks to some notes found from his father – so he's free to use as much as he wants wherever he wishes to. It's the basic metal he uses for all his armors; he could use it around the New (and definitely different) Titans Tower.

 **Armour:** Unlike the armor in the old story, this one is an energy absorbing model, he has similar properties to Arsenal from Marvel Avengers Assemble, similar but different, but all to him, it's definitely an advantage. Thanks to his Vibrainium armor, he can absorb the kinetic energy of objects before they make impact on him thus reducing the impact strength of said objects or limbs – which means that like Black Panther, he could take hits from Hulk (Or in this case, Superman) and survive with barely any scratch – and unlike the last stories armor which was based of Extremist, this armour is based off the **Iron Spider Armor** except where is Red and Gold, it's Black and Gold, and he doesn't have the 'Spider Legs' but still has the compartment and Spider Emblem (I chose to leave it because it looked cool).

 **AI** : I would have gone with Jarvis, believe me I wanted to, but I thought going with an Ultron AI would be both new and fun and it'll also embrace the whole 'Alternate Reality' concept; it'll be especially interesting to see how the Avengers react when they meet Naruto and hear him ordering Ultron around… *wink, wink, Spoiler Alert*…

 **Naruto/Raven:** Why he's being such a jerk to Raven at the moment? Well there's a reason for that, it was said in the chapter but never fully mentioned, just like there's another reason for her being on Earth. Honestly, I was pained when I wrote the Naruto/Raven interaction, but if I wanted any development, it had to be done, especially with Starfire being now in the mix, I just wanted to have at least one story where the Romance is smooth… is that too much to ask?

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, Marvel or DC.

Peace!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Settling Down.

 _(Six Months Later: Jump City)_

 _(High Vantage Point)_

"Sooooo…. any idea when the boss man's going to show up?" Beast Boy asked. "I'm starting to get _really_ hungry." He whined.

Cyborg slapped the back of Beast Boy's head. "Dude, we just ate Pizza five minutes ago…" He told the changeling. "…and we've been here in under three, learn to be patient bro after all patience is a virtue and all that crap."

Since the Gordanian invasion, a few months had passed in Jump City and the heroes of the night had gone through with their agreement and remained in City since that day, as one team, saving said City from the various criminals that showed up either on a daily or weekly basis; because they all had lacked a base of operations, their saving of the city was usually done individually or in team pairs – usually consisting of either Beastboy and Cyborg, Robin and Cyborg, or Beast Boy and of course Raven – and through this, however, each of the individual Titans had all made names for themselves, names which the citizens of Jump City were all familiar with by now: Arsenal, Starfire, Robin, Cyborg, Beastboy, and Raven, and even though some of the Titans were more liked than the rest, with Arsenal being in the lead for the popularity poll – if there was indeed one – their deeds had left a positive review on them both individually as heroes and as a unit.

As for personal lives though, the Titans had decided to get to know one another to improve themselves as a unit: Beastboy and Cyborg found out that they had a lot in common and became best friends almost in an instant, both Raven and Robin had become something of a sibling to each other as they both make each other smile and happy, and because Starfire didn't have a place to stay until the tower was built (and she was of course still technically his responsibility) Naruto and Starfire had hung out a lot; in fact those seeing them would often mistake the two for a couple, much to the ire of some and the amusement of others, but at the moment, this never really bothered their teamwork.

"I don't care about patience and all that nonsense." Beast Boy muttered, crossing his hands over his chest with a pout on his face.

Cyborg looked at his green animal buddy and sighed, it was always like this with him. "Well I'm staying, and if you want to go home and play video games on your own, then go, I'm not the one telling Arsenal you decided to ditch on his orders…" He had a lot of respect for the armored hero, especially more after several of his systems were upgraded; if it weren't for Arsenal he was sure that he wouldn't be stronger and faster than he once was – sure _then_ he was a tank, but that was _then_ and if anything, his systems were as slow as a turtle, compared to _now_ – he could not only interface with systems faster now than before, his upgrades also included new abilities for him: Camouflage Mode (both civilian and stealth), EMP Emission, Flight via Rocket Thrusters and so on… he liked his upgrades, and unlike Beastboy and some others, _he_ knew why Arsenal asked for the team to be here. "…trust me bro, I've been working with him from time to time since we met each other, and I can tell that he wouldn't ask us all to be here if whatever he was going to say wasn't at all important."

"Cyborg's right Beast Boy, you have to be patient." Robin's voice had said, suddenly appearing from nowhere and startling Beast Boy and Cyborg a bit. "Despite being absent most of the time when Jump City needs saving, he's proven that he can be trusted."

"It's not his fault that he's not been around saving the city as much as he should have," Raven's voice had coolly said, defending Arsenal's absence. "He's just been really busy these past few months, and I'm sure it has something to do with the sudden disappearance of the small island which the invaders had used to transmit their message over the city."

Beastboy and Cyborg turned to see that Robin and Raven had arrived at literally the same time; both, like them (Beastboy and Cyborg) hadn't changed their outfits since joining the team, in all they pretty much looked the same, but that's not really important right now.

"Yeah, I still don't understand how that happened." Beastboy had grumbled. "I mean how does an Island suddenly disappear like that?" He was confused as to how it happened and why no one was even bothering to comment on that; not even the mayor of Jump City had reported foul play.

"Don't think too much into it BB, I'm sure it'll turn up." Cyborg said before looking around. "But where's Starfire? Isn't she usually the first to these things?" He asked.

"She's been spending most of her time with Arsenal since she arrived, have you forgotten?" Robin had said, his voice and expression did well to hide the jealousy he felt towards the armored hero for having Starfire's attention. His crush on her wasn't obvious to all, but to those smart enough to notice it, it was there, and beside him, Raven likewise fell a spark of jealousy towards the alien girl in question as Robin mentioned that.

"Whatever, let's just wait for them, but they better show up quickly. I have important books to get back to." She said, knowing it was the jealousy speaking, and ignoring as light bulbs exploded below her because of said jealousy. She missed as the others threw her a confused glance before looking back at each other. She was lamenting at her numerous lost opportunities she had as she tried to speak with Naruto, opportunities lost because of _Starfire_ … she disliked how the alien girl was always by Naruto's side near 24/7 and when she wasn't by his side, Naruto would be busy working on one thing or the other with Cyborg thus pulling her, Raven, further and further away from him.

' _Ugh, this is pointless.'_ She thought, feeling that at this rate, she'd never be able to get to Naruto before _he_ showed up on _that day_ ; she knew that Starfire meant well and didn't have no idea of what she was doing, but that's what made it even worse in her opinion. _'Just take a few deep breaths… meditate, calm your mind.'_

Cyborg, Robin and Beastboy all looked at Raven with a worried glance.

"Okay seriously, what's eating her?" Cyborg whispered to Robin.

Robin pulled closer to Cyborg and whispered back, "She's been trying really hard to talk to Arsenal but he's either with you or Starfire to give her the time she needs." He frowned. "It's been messing with her mind for some time, upsetting her, and she's been getting gloomier and gloomier because of it."

"Why doesn't Arsenal just talk to her?" Beast Boy asked in a whisper, scratching his head in confusion. "Why's he being such a jerk about it?"

"Raven knows why but she refuses to tell me each time I ask." Robin had answered, looking at Raven with a worried glance. "We should do something; I don't like seeing her upset like this."

"Us? Why do we have to do anything?!" Cyborg furiously whispered. "It has nothing to do with us." he protested not wanting to get into someone else's personal life.

"It has everything to do with us Cyborg." Robin had said to the upgraded half man/half machine. "She's our friend, we owe it to each other to help ourselves out."

Cyborg was silent for a moment before he crossed his hands over his chest and huffed. "Fine." He muttered.

"But how are we going to get those two together?" Beast Boy thought out loud. "With the way things are, it'd be nearly impossible."

Robin was pondering for a moment before Cyborg smirked.

"Leave that to me." He stated, before stopping short as the voice of Starfire had popped up from above them at that particular moment.

"Friends, how wonderful it is to see all of you together in this gathering!" She had said enthusiastically. "I must apologize for being so late."

"It's okay Star, we all just got here a few minutes ago." Cyborg said, before looking around and asking, "But where's Arsenal?"

"Right here."

Arsenal had approached the group roughly the same time Starfire had, the roar of his thrusters alerted all to which direction he had arrived from, before he had landed on the roof they all stood garbed in his Mark VII Armor (official name for the Black and Gold Absorbing Armor).

"Sorry I'm late; I can assure you, there's a really good reason for that." He had said, before his faceplate retracted, revealing his blue eyes and whiskered face – which had of course worn a sheepish look.

"Dude, forget about it." Beast Boy groaned in pain, holding his stomach as his stomach grumbled. "Just get on to why you asked us all to be here."

Naruto pulled out something from his armor and once revealed to the group of five, and as they all saw what he held on his hand, it turned out to be six ID cards, which held each of their pictures, at least that's what it looked like.

"Dude, you interrupted my Pizza time for some ID cards?" Beast Boy asked.

Naruto smirked, a smug look accompanied that expression on his face. "Oh, but they're not just any ordinary ID cards BB, that's what they're made to _look_ like." He stated.

Robin eyed the ID card in his hand, observing it with a curious look on his face. "I don't know, they look just like ordinary ID cards with me." He said, while inwardly admiring the design of the cards, as they sort of looked cool (think Avengers ID card except with the words 'Titans' instead of 'Avengers'), but he did notice something a few moments later. "Hey, what the… d-did my picture just… _move?_ "

"Oh that? That's because it's not just any ordinary picture." Naruto had told Robin, holding out his ID card to the team. "Think of it as a Video Communicator, the pictures are just there to show the default owner of the communicator in question. If I do this…" His hand hovered over the picture before his finger swiped it to the left. "…I can freely switch the image on display to the image of anyone I want, as long as they're within our Titan's Data Base." He explained, as the images of one of the Titans fell over the current image after each quick finger swipe. "With this function, I can communicate with any Titan I wish, no need to worry about any long distance charges and roaming fees, I already took care of that."

"Sweet!" Beast Boy cheered, bringing up the card closer to his face with an excited grin, before he frowned and looks at Naruto. "But _please_ tell me you didn't tell us to come here all because of that." He added, with some of the Titan's agreeing with him.

"Yeah I mean we already have a communicator, so what difference does this make?" Robin asked, looking up at Naruto expectantly. "I mean you've been distracted for _so_ long, this… ID card should be able to do more than that."

Naruto had a knowing grin on his face, which revealed to the Titans looking at him that there was more to the card than just _that_. He brought his card towards his face and continued with his explanation. "Of course it can, what do you take me for? A lazy ass, like Beast Boy?"

"Hey!"

Naruto and the others ignored the indignant yell knowing that that part was true. "Just do what I do…" He brought the ID card up to his face and spoke to it. "…Titan's Tower." He said, and a few moments after he did, he was shot by a laser, startling the group a bit, before he suddenly started to disappear from the ground up.

This brought a round of panic to the group, but Naruto – before he was completely gone – had explained them that he was alright and they didn't need to worry, that he was being teleported to their new home base, the Titan's Tower, so they should all do what he did and meet him there; shortly after contemplating, they did just that, with Starfire being the first to experience the teleportation, and when they had all arrived their new home based via teleportation, they were greeted by a smirking Naruto.

"Welcome… to the **Titan's Tower**."

To say they all were completely stumped with awe and amazement would be nothing short of an understatement.

The tower was equipped with everything imaginable. It was a geek's paradise with the latest tech available designed and made by the blond superhero. Everything was automated and run by one of Naruto's A.I's, starting with the living room: it had a large leather couch, and in front of it was a large circular platform - it had a map of Jump City which would then blink red whenever a crime was in progress - which also worked as a holographic screen to either chill and play videogames, call someone, or act as what it was, a Super Computer... that was just the living room.

There was the kitchen with a marble counter, and a futuristic looking refrigerator that would tell you its content and what you could make with them. The whole kitchen was stocked with enough food to feed a small village, and the kitchen had a pair of arms that would come out of its side to make the food in the Titans were too lazy to do it themselves.

The tower also had a training simulation room that could turn into any location they wished it to be, it also had special impact Life Model Decoys (LMD) which could transform into anyone they wanted it to transform it to: Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash… surprisingly, it could retain the abilities of anyone they picked… literally, it was the perfect training room that could recreate whichever dangerous situation they wished without the real danger, if desired, they could literally recreate the same alien invasion that occurred months ago; the LMD's acted as the enemy would, and adapt to whatever they did making their training sessions harder.

Then there was also the teleportation room which was a room on its own. It was a big hole on the side of a wall that would breakdown the person it was teleporting and reassembled them back in the tower; the room was under the tower and was heavily protected.

Their quarters were as magnificent as the other rooms. Of course they were pretty basic with a bed and some drawers, but they could literally decorate and make it their own. Naruto had designed a machine that could make anything that wasn't too complex, like furnitures, fabric and so on; they could create their own paradise with in their rooms.

Lastly, it was the tower itself which was located in the outskirts of the city with a high vantage point, and was completely invisible. The whole tower was hidden from everyone and it could only be access through the teleportation platform which the I.D cards were needed for.

Being stumped with awe and amazement at just seeing the meeting room was nothing compared to how the remaining five Titans had felt once they all had a 'complete' tour of the Titan's tower – even Starfire and Cyborg (the two who were supposed to have known more about this due to their proximity with Naruto) were both filled to the brim with awe, wonder and excitement, as they experienced the tour which had showed them places that they weren't even aware off – they had no idea that Naruto had been holding this much info out of them.

It had everything they could ever want in a base: a meeting room, a dining area (equipped with a kitchen - which included a wood burning oven), an entertainment room, a highly advanced training and simulation room (complete with special LMD's), a monitor room, a teleportation room (teleports them to any mission vantage point if needed) and finally, their sleeping areas… the best part about everything was the fact that they had their own personal AI who performed most of the work for them if they hadn't any idea how one or two devices worked…

"This place is awesome! It has everything!" Beast boy cheered in excitement.

Robin agreed with Beast Boy's comment. "And best part of this base is that we're hiding in plain sight! No villains would be able to track us back here since the entire base is under a cloaking field, along with the island." He said, looking out to Jump City from their reflective two-way mirror-like wall. "Just how did you manage this on your own? Where on Earth did you get the money to pay for all of this?" His question was directed at Naruto as he and the rest of the team stood in the kitchen.

The first place they had arrived to see which, was a room similar to the living room, was the command center.

The Supercomputer in the living room could be called a baby when compared to that the amazing computer that was in the meeting room: it had the same circular platform only much more bigger, it had the same holographic screen, it could be used to hack anything on the planet, including a certain station that orbited the Earth - his tower was the much better and cooler than theirs, the blond was not about to settle for second place - the room also had a set of comfortable chairs which basically adjusted to the sitter preference.

Of course, that was just in the center of the room, there were several other screens on the wall that tracked everything around the world: Natural disasters, kidnappings, and villains about to commits atrocious crimes, (Naruto knew that the league wouldn't be able to handle everything that happens around the world so why not broaden their horizon to other places).

"I told you, I'm rich, this kind of thing really isn't a problem for me." Naruto said, shrugging carelessly as he walked over to the kitchen and flipped a switch on the wall which then opened up into a bar with a large assortment of drinks. Naruto walked behind the counter to pour himself a drink he picked up. "Besides, I have the right powers that allow me to do this sort of thing easily." He added, sipping a drink via wine glass.

"I got a question: what's up with the bar? Didn't see that in the schematics." Cyborg pointed out, remembering the blueprints he was given. He certainly did not see any label which had matched 'bar' when he had examined it first hand, and he sure as hell did _not_ recall helping Naruto build one.

"Oh, well I added it in at the last minute." Naruto casually answered. "Thought it could be fun to have this added in; you know, to make the place have a little more class." He added while looking at Cyborg with a smirk as he took a sip of wine from his glass.

"Bro, I'm sure you're underage, in fact, all of us are underage." Cyborg said.

"Correction, _you_ and the others are underage, _I_ however am _not_." Naruto said. "And besides Cyborg, don't worry too much; these drinks are mostly non-alcoholic, I pretty much have the alcoholic ones just for show but I never partake." He paused to take another sip of his drink from his glass before he continued, "And there is no way in hell I'm letting that stuff kill off my brain cells… so since this is already opened, what would you guys like to have?"

Beast Boy walked on up and saw there was a touch screen to help select his options. He soon spotted a category for vegan drinks and since he was a vegetarian he considered that option. After looking through for a bit he found something that seemed interesting which was a Vegan Caesar Cocktail, a mixture of a Caesar and a Bloody Mary without the alcohol and after he selected his desired drink, he soon heard some noise coming from the bar counter which lasted for a few more seconds, before a panel opened up in front of him with his drink.

Hesitantly, he took it off its holder and he was a contemplating trying it out or not, but after a few moments, he had taken a bit of a bit of a gulp in his mouth and swished it around before swallowing it. "Huh… not that bad." He commented, before he pulled out the celery and munched on it before drinking more of the non-alcoholic, vegan drink.

This got some of the others to come on up and do their own selections. Starfire decided to have a Forest fruit and banana smoothie, Cyborg decided to have some soda while Robin just had homemade lemonade since both weren't really in the mood for odd, exotic drinks for the time being.

Raven was about to reach out for her selected drink, however an arm had stopped her, while it had grabbed onto his shoulder. She knew it was Naruto's instantly. "Hey, Raven? Can… I talk to you?"

She heard him hesitantly ask. "Why?" She answered, turning back to look at the blonde with a frown on her face. "I've been trying to do that with you for months but you turn me down at each attempt, or you're busy with either Starfire or Cyborg… so tell me: why should I just let you talk to me now after all that?"

Her outburst caught the attention of her teammates, and Naruto winced as he'd heard all of what she'd said. He sighed, "Look, Raven, I know I've been a jackass to you lately and I have no reason for that, but if I'm going to tell you anything, then it's going to have to be done, you know... _privately_." He whispered the last part while his head discreetly tilted to the others behind her.

Raven glanced at those behind her and understood what he meant. "Fine, let's talk, but not here." She said, pulling up her hood, and then grabbing Naruto's hand, while ignoring as the others watched as she and Naruto had left their room via Shadow Teleportation.

Cyborg had shrugged as the two had disappeared.

"Looks like we don't have to go with my idea after all." He said.

Robin looked at Cyborg. "How did you plan on getting them alone?" He asked.

Cyborg smirked. He didn't answer the boy wonder, instead he just took a slurp of his drink while walking away with a hum in his tone. He ignored the look sent at his retreating back.

* * *

 _(Justice League Watchtower)_

In the familiar environment of the Watchtower, the Martian Manhunter calmly stood behind the Tower's control panel, while he had quickly observed the events on the screen before him, and to say he was worried would be the best way to describe how he felt right now. He looked to his left and hand flipped one of the many switches.

"Calling all available members of the Justice League, this is J'onn J'onzz." He had said. "I've spotted something that requires all of our attention, I will be waiting in the main lobby till you all arrive." He ended the transmission shortly after that while his eyes were still viewing what was on the screen... until he suddenly heard a whooshing noise.

He knew who had arrived.

"Hello Barry, as usual, I can see you're the first to arrive."

"Of course I am J'onn, I'm the fastest man alive." Barry Allen, aka the Flash, had said, with his trademark grin. "Besides, I never really left, I've been here since we all arrived from our last time travel adventure." He added, zipping all the way to his sit. "Both Bats and Supes left to Gotham and Metropolis - of course you know how Bats is about Gotham - and I think John went back to O'oa…"

"...Which leaves Diana, Hawk woman, and the two of us then." J'onn said, as he had hummed in conclusion.

"Pretty much, yeah." Barry shrugged, before blitzing over to J'onn and looking at the monitor said Martian was looking at. "So what did you want to tell us?"

"I believe it would be best for me to reveal the information when _all_ of us are available Barry, that way I won't have to repeat myself." Martian Manhunter had said, while switching off the monitor before he hovered over to his respective position behind the round table. "So remaining patient will be the best course of action."

"...Yeah, me and patience don't really go hand in hand, you remember the last time I tried doing that don't you? I do: it ended up with me putting a large dent in the floor with how fast and hard I was tapping my foot, and don't forget about the hole I put into the table thanks to me drumming my fingers too quickly." Flash said, as he clearly had remembered all those situations perfectly. He also remembered his issue with Super speed pacing… yeah, he and patience didn't go hand in hand...

"You're indeed correct Barry, but like I said, I will not repeat myself if you happen to miss out on what I have to say to the rest of the team." J'onn said, "But you are free to do whatever it is you want to do, however, in order to keep yourself preoccupied." He finished, before he'd watched as the Flash didn't waste a moment and ran off to who knows where.

Wonder Woman and Hawk Woman soon showed off just after Barry had left.

"Well, Barry seems to be in a hurry today." Shayera commented, walking to her sit by her position on the round table with Diana beside her. "Hello J'onn, we got your message and got here as quick as we could."

"What seems to be the problem?" Diana had asked, as she took her seat beside Shayera. "I could hear the worry in your tone."

"Indeed what I have is concerning, however I need at least Superman or Batman to be here before I can relate what I have." J'onn told Diana. "And I believe either one of them should be arriving any moment now."

He was right, as a few moments later, via teleporter, one of the two heroes had arrived, and it was Superman; the expression on his face looked to be one of concern.

"Guys, I think we have a problem." Superman said, quickly walking down from the teleporter platform and onto the round table.

J'onn looked at Superman with knowing expression clearly formed on his face.

"I believe I know just what you're about to say Superman, but Flash needs to be here first before we discuss anything." He said, and not soon after he did, the Flash had zipped into the room via Super Speed.

"So, it looks like Bats and GL aren't showing up." Flash said, zipping to his seat.

"We can start without them." Superman had said. "Batman probably already knows the problem and will inform Zatanna about it since they're both in Gotham, and I think the Guardians of the Green Lantern corps would speak with John on a similar issue."

"Understood." Martian Manhunter stated. "Then I believe it is time we discuss the main point of our meeting."

"Which is?" Hawk Woman asked.

"Time."

* * *

 _(Naruto and Raven)_

The two had appeared in one of the empty bedrooms of the tower, via shadow travel, and after they did, Raven immediately had erupted a spell which cancelled out all sound to any third party listener who'd decide to listen in on to their private conversation. The blond had also taken some measures to ensure their privacy by activating one of the many features the tower possessed.

Taking his armour off was not as hard as it look. Each piece could actually place itself in their respective places through small thrusters embedded into them. It made it much easier to summon his armour whenever danger struck. It would have been pretty stupid to have the armour and not have it handy at all times.

After putting away he turned back to see Raven sitting stiffly on his bed. Her hood casting a shadow over the top part of her face. He could see how nervous she was. Her hands were balled into fists and were shaking ever so slightly, she was biting her quivering lip, and she seemed to be taking long and deep breath, those associated with meditation.

It was a testament of how this meant to her, and how much she feared what was about to happen; of course, Raven wasn't the only one that feared this moment.

Naruto knew he might have seemed calm on the outside, but in reality, he was just as nervous as Raven was as he looked at her realising that his was the first girl he had trusted with his secret outside his family – there were few who knew about his Kryptonian bloodline, now including the Titans, but she had been the very first he had trusted with that secret – and when she left him without so much as a goodbye it had hurt him deeply… even more so after he was bold enough to confess how he felt about her…

He could still remember the rage, the betrayal, the hatred, and how upset he felt at her at that time, and he could still remember the disappointment he felt with himself not shortly after; he was glad that he had his Obaa-chan to help him get through that, because after Raven had left, he had become quite resentful to those that wronged him in the slightest. To his memory, he had fired at least 40 of his company employees for no reason (despite not being able to technically do that).

He had been very spiteful at that time.

Luckily Tsunade had knocked some sense into him – quite literally – and had taught him to let his rage and hatred go. He had taken that lesson to heart; if he hadn't he would have destroyed half the city he lived on after what _she_ had done to him with _him._

He swallowed the lump he had no idea he held in his throat as he walked towards her.

He was only five steps away from her, but it felt like he was walking a mile just to reach her. He feared that his shaky knees would give out before he made it towards her. This might have been the first time he had actually confronted someone who he felt had wronged him. He usually just fired them, or run away from them like he had done with his ex. He knew it was cowardly, but it wasn't something he could help.

Raven meanwhile wasn't faring too well. She had almost let out an involuntary squeak the one second he sat next to her, and it had taken all of her control to not teleport out. All the courage she had showed previously when she had torn him a new one seemed suddenly to have left her.

She remained silent as he did, the atmosphere around them was one of silence, until Naruto had decided to be the one to speak up first breaking up said silence.

"So?"

"So?"

The tension in the room could be cut with a knife.

They had so much to talk about yet both of them couldn't summon up the courage needed to say something, anything; it was like they were playing a game of chicken, and neither out of the two wanted to chicken out.

"Why did you leave?"

Naruto had asked that question looking at her through the corner of his eye. He decided that all the stalling was enough, and as he spoke, there was no accusation in his voice, only curiosity, as to him, there was no reason to be angry anymore since more than a month had passed since the invasion. He had learned to let his anger go before it consumed him… something he did long ago seeing her during the invasion, and at such a bad time, all that forgotten anger just bubbled back up; now he was back to his old self.

"It was not my intention to leave. I never wanted to leave you, but I had too."

Naruto stayed quiet for a moment taking it in. He didn't know how to feel about that. He had always thought it was her that decided to leave, but finding out she might not have had a choice made him feel slightly better.

"Then what was the reason?"

Raven flinched; it was something she didn't want to divulge yet.

In the days following her mistake of telling the Monks of Azarath her budding feelings for the blond beside her, she had pondered for days whether to tell him her secret or not after he had told her his… at that time, she had face so much ostrication over being half demon; back then, she was still a naive little girl, but that girl grew up – even within the Monks there were plenty who treated her like the daughter of a whore who had slept with a demon. They weren't kind to either her or her mother, and her mother had protected her all throughout it telling her it was not her fault and she was perfect the way she was – however, even a girl like her wasn't immune to the emotional scars left by her child hood.

Raven sighed. She glanced at Naruto through the corner of her eyes. "Are you sure you want to know?" She softly asked. "Because if I tell you, you might look at me differently for the rest of your life. You might even hate me more than you already do." She hadn't told Naruto her secret despite him doing so to her on his part, she felt if she did, then he would reject her like everyone else and retract his love for her.

Raven tried her best to keep her emotions in check. She knew that was only one theory based on her fears, rationally, she knew that Naruto might be the only one to accept her for what she was, but there was still a lingering fear for being rejected… she still remembered how even the Justice League had turned their back on her once that witch, Zatanna, had revealed her bloodline; even till now, she was still reeling in shock at that. She had heard so much about the team but to have been discriminated based on who she was related to from those that claimed to be heroes…

"Let me be the judge of that."

She heard Naruto's firm reply while she'd felt her hand slip into his like he had done when were they were children; she smiled softly, realizing that she was with Naruto. She had no reason to be worried. She shouldn't have thought about him like that. Unlike most others he was one she could unconditionally trust.

She took a deep breath and began her tale.

"I am p-part demon. My mother was human, and my… _father-_ " She spat out that last word with venom. "-is a demon name Trigon; my mother was tricked through a series of events that led her into taking part of a cult meeting, and she… she was…"

Naruto squeeze her hand, "It's okay you don't have to say it. I already have a basic idea of what you are trying to say." He said softly.

Raven nodded and smiled a bit despite on bringing up a _very_ dark subject. She continued with her story.

"Several Monks from Azarath had come to Earth and found my mother as she attempted suicide while she was pregnant with me." She had told him. "They managed to convince her against that motion, and after that incident, then they took her to Azarath for a new life; as I was growing up under them, I learnt that their main belief is to leave all forms of attachment behind to find true strength. When their leader died, I was handed to my mother who raised me and brought me to Earth for a time; shortly after that, I met you…" She smiled at this, with Naruto smiling softly at her side.

She remembered those joyful times ever since meeting Naruto at the park and the two of them played on hours on end. She never had the chance on playing with children her own age due to being ostracized and ignored, but with Naruto it was euphoric.

"…Before meeting you I was never allowed to experience any type of emotion and I was always forced to bottle it all up. The monks left a warning that my father could find me when I showed any type of emotion but I didn't care at all when I'd realize I was forming an attachment since I didn't want to lose you at all." Her mood started turning sour at this point. "Through one action I truly regret to this day, the reason as to why I had to leave you without a proper 'goodbye' was that I had accidentally slipped of how I was reacting with me being around you… all monks had seen this and immediately they forced me to sever my ties with you or else Trigon would literally be at our doorsteps and the end would come quicker…"

"I see." Naruto had replied with gears turning in his head on who to kill first. It was a tie with the Monks who separated them and of course Trigon, who indirectly or directly kept her from living her life as she saw fit.

"…You have to believe me Naruto, I never wanted to leave you at all. I wanted to keep spending time with you; you're the main reason I could feel like a normal girl and truly be happy." Raven quietly said. "Back then, you were my best friend… my _only_ friend… I never wanted to give you up at all, the monks forced me into doing it and had roped my mother into agreeing with them despite her knowing how much I felt about you..."

Raven felt tears well up in her eyes and tried wiping them away, but they were no use as they kept on coming through (as this was going on some of her magic was slipping away from her control as some objects in the room were broken and moved around suddenly).

Naruto noted this, and using his energy sensing – a technique he'd picked up from Raven when she'd taught him a few magic tricks when they were children (even his Telekinesis was based on magic) – he realised this was all linked to Raven, as he was able to pick up traces of her familiar energy wildly leaking everywhere due to her current state of distress.

"Heh, looks like I'm going to have to invest into some way to protect my precious babies from your magic." He joked, but in truth he knew that at this moment, it wasn't possible as most of the current metal in this house was of Vibrainum origin, (meaning rather than nullifying magic, amplify the energy in which magic is derived from).

Raven smiled and let out a small giggle. He was able to brighten her up with that sentence, even though she had known the impossibility of the implied goal, at least at the moment.

"I guess you do." Her mood dulled as she grabbed the edge of her caped cloak. "D-do you forgive me?" She had meekly asked.

"Only if you forgive me for being a hard headed idiot." He had replied, bringing her in for a tight embrace.

"Always." Raven had replied with a muffled voice, with her face snuggling into his chest.

Naruto gave a small smile on his own, while he'd felt the 'figurative' weight, which was once his chest, lifted after so long as he knew now on what happened with Raven. He didn't blame her at all, he did however blame the Monks and Raven's mother (somewhat) on forcing her to do what she didn't want to in the first place – sure it was supposed to be for good reasons but the road to Hell is always paved with good intentions; they had approached all of this in the wrong way and should've thought better on settling things – he had thought, but for now it didn't matter.

It was all in the past and they need to focus on the future.

'… _A future that was now worth fighting for more than before.'_ He realised, with a look of what one would note to be determination look on his face -

 _CRACK!_

 _POP!_

 _SMASH!_

' _-…note to self, remember to replace broken items in room.'_

* * *

 _(Meanwhile...)_

In a local café that seemed to be near devoid of customers, one man, who had most of his face covered while he had been reading newspaper in his hands, sat comfortably, while a typically garbed waiter walked towards him with a tray filled up with a serving of tea.

"Here is your order sir, I hope you pleasantly enjoy your meal."

"Yes, thank you; just leave it on the table, I'll take care of the rest."

The waiter had bowed in acceptance before walking away, while the man pulled back his paper to help himself to what was offered… as he did, from his basic appearance, the man looked to be in his late fifties or sixty's, as small hints of grey hair were seen amongst his spiky (waist length) dark locks: he had a pair of dark purple eyes which shone with wisdom and something… _sinister_.

On his person, he currently wore a dark blue high-collared long sleeve mantle which split down at the lower half and a simple, light-brown obi with a belt wrapped around his waist along with a pair of dark blue fingerless gloves and 'toeless' sandals.

He looked to be a simple man to most people, however the very familiar pair of rings he wore on his index and ring finger on both his left and right hand showed that this man was anything _but_ simple.

"The 'Invincible Arsenal' saves day… interesting." He murmured, reading out the headlines on the paper as his eyes roamed over to the picture of said hero easily lifting a school bus filled of nothing but cheering kids and the designated driver. Reading a bit more on the article, he had noted that the bus seemed to have been saved from tipping over a bridge due to an accident which seemed to be caused by terrible driving, and the terrible driver in question was arrested later… it was interesting and yet pointless at the same time.

Such potential, to use it for menial tasks… it displeased him to see such an opportunity wasted by the likes of the so called 'heroes' and 'villains'. He knew exactly how power was meant to be used, and he sure as hell wasn't one to callously waste it, however, he also knew that there were going to be some times when such a waste was needed to make a point and casually get things done should other means fail, he wasn't ignorant enough to dismiss that. He also wasn't one to be ignorant enough to casually dismiss that sometimes, certain power usages usually come at a deadly cost that would eventually endanger his life if nothing was done to work around it… that was his current dilemma.

His goal was to find a way around his dilemma, and he knew that in order to do that, he needed to first find someone… someone who held the key to his solution dangling in his face… a person he had managed to track to this very planet…

His eyes dangerously flashed orange.

' _What a foolish man you are…_ Minato. _'_

He was as foolish and ignorant as the house that adopted him. He was more foolish to think that he could successfully hide his prised possession.

"It's a shame you had to die as you did."

He was more useful alive than dead.

It was all in the past however, and he had to look forward to the future, a future he'd planned on utilizing to its fullest with the power he had, and nothing would stop his efforts… not even those pesky Green Lantern Corps.

He was Madara Uchiha, leader of the Uchiha Clan, and soon to be the most powerful man in the universe with none second to him. He just needed to find what he was looking for, and his goal would be realised; nothing would stand in his way… not the Green Lantern, not those pesky heroes and villains, and definitely not annoyances like the Justice League or these new teenager heroes.

He _will_ become a God.

He _will_ reign supreme.

"Waiter, could you please send me the bill? I believe I'm done."

* * *

To Be Continued.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Well then, I believe that's the end of that! Now to clear up some things before you all get confused.

 **Titans Tower:** In its design, one part of it is the Avengers Tower and the other part joint with it is an exact duplicate of the Avengers tower only in inverse, making it look somewhat like a T and a Triangle 'joined together' and where the vertical line of the T splits down from the top of the 'triangle' down to the bottom, the words 'I' 'T' 'A' 'N' 'S' are boldly presented, and the words 'O' 'W' 'E' 'R' 'S' are presented 'resting' on the Horizontal line of the 'T' (sort of like with the 'towers' resting on the horizontal line of the 'A' of the Avengers Towers). Hope this gives you all a main gist of how it looks.

As for its features however, like the Avengers Tower, the Titan's Tower is shamelessly laced Vibranium, and not only that, the Tower and the island it's built on is under an advanced cloaking field which hides both locations from normal maps, radars and so on and so forth. This way, at least the location of the Titan's base won't be as obvious as it was in the Comics and the T.V shows, and as you can see, the only way a person can enter the tower is if they're added to the Data Base and have access to their ID card which then teleports them from wherever they are into the Tower's Teleportation Platform, it doesn't work for outsiders and that way the Titans won't have to be obvious if they want to enter the Tower.

I'm literally making it into the 'Secret Base' it was supposed to be in the first place.

 **Naruto and Magic** : Naruto is a 'Dr. Doom Type' Scientist, meaning he's not above mixing science and magic to suit his needs, and how he knew about magic in the first place? Well as stated, Raven taught him some tricks, some which he chose to explore and expand on his own after a basis of trial and error… until he got the hang of doing it, without having to chant the necessary words 'Azarath Metrion Zinthos', it's where is magic is based from since he learnt it from Raven.

 **Magic Type:** Tactile Telekinesis, Energy Sensing.

 **Shout Out:** I'd like to thank my friends **'Mystery Joker'** and **'JeBest4781'** for providing me with the necessary tools to make this chapter come out as awesome as it looked, give a shout out to them for me guys and gals!

Peace!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or DC.

 **PS:** Madara Uchiha, Uchiha Clan and Green Lantern Corps… it could only mean one thing… try to find out!


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:** Updated version of Chapter 3 with a different ending to set things up for follow up chapters that I'll post in the future. Sorry for the double post, I hope the new contents of this chapter will ease up your temper. Tell me how I did with this ending.

* * *

Chapter Three: New Tiers

* * *

 _(New Titan's Tower)_

The Grand tour of the tower was over, and with that said and done, the visiting Titans had all quickly moved to pick a room where they'd spend the night and nights following during their stay in Naruto's tower; each of them picked a space suitable for their needs while Naruto had watched this from afar, and when asked, Naruto simply replied that before they all had come here based on his request, he had already picked a room for himself, and that on its own was done shortly after the Titan's Tower building process had reached its completion.

His bedroom's bigger than the others, obviously, and unlike theirs, there laid a hidden platform in his room which he'd then use to access the room underneath his bedroom - this room was bigger in space (three times even more so) than his own room - it was a room he would use for personal storage; the room contained different slots where adult human sized tubes laid - for a better idea of my description, imagine the Amory where Tony stores his suits in Iron Man 3 - the slots were all empty, save for 6 slots which contained different armors in them, each label assigned to said suits were plastered on a silver faceplate which laid on the bottom of each pods: Mark I, Mark II, Mark III, Mark IV, Mark V, and Mark VI were the words printed on the face plates respectively, and as one would go on, they would note the increment on Roman Numerals on the plates, implying that there were more suits to come in the future.

Compared to the others, his room was more 'techie' and bigger (in space), it was just the way he liked it as it was he who designed it in the first place. His bedroom was already stacked with all the essentials he needed and wanted: Super King sized bed, awesome paintings, a personal toilet stacked with its own hot tub (the space of that room in particular was half the size of his bedroom's space), shower and other things that'd he wanted, air conditioners, Flat Screen TV, and more, which included a perfect view of Jump City via two way reflective wall (which was a two way uneasily breakable glass wall) that provided him with a perfect view of the sunset and sunrise; his room was off limits to anyone that was neither him nor Raven, and if they needed to speak to him, there was a camera just outside the door that would allow them to transmit whatever message they wanted via video view (which he'd later receive on his monitor).

Speaking of Raven, the others had noted that she now had a lighter atmosphere around her following whatever it was she did with Naruto as the two had their alone time; sure she was still a bit 'blank', however compared to before, now, her blankness had taken a sort of 'lighter' turn. Raven especially felt better now than she had in years, yet, she was disappointed with herself for not being able to tell Naruto how she really felt about him… but she knew that doing so now, especially given what happened with her friend back home – Naruto had told her about his years in Japan following her departure, and hearing why he was in Jump City in his first place _really_ made her upset… it was his insistence in her not going to his home country that's what stopped her from marching all the way to Japan to _'talk'_ to the two perpetrators in question – would make things a bit weird between her and Naruto, especially since they've only just started the long road to recovery in their relationship.

Raven's room, after a few moments of tinkering on her part, had changed into something she'd personally liked: it was dimly lit (unlike the others who had bright lightbulbs installed, she had old lamps installed) with candles inside hanging from the ceiling, and of course lining the walls were several bookshelves where she placed books of varying ages – figuratively and literally –rare mythical artifacts and sculptures, and dusty old tomes. On the centre of her room, her bed (which was a circular queen sized bed which had purple sheets and a purple duvet) sat, near a single window overlooking the city; finally, a small orange trunk sat just beside her closet door, opposite her dresser, above which a large pentagonal mirror proudly hung, and like the armour wearing leader, her room's entrance door had a small camera placed on the see through hole of the door, which would allow them to transmit whatever message they wanted via video view (which she'd later receive on her flat screen monitor hanging on the wall opposite the end of her queen sized bed).

Her room was off limits to all that was neither her nor the blonde himself, and speaking of the others…

If it wasn't actual bedroom materials from furniture and clothing then the person would need to acquire the materials on their own like books, movies, posters or anything else one could imagine. On the bit with the clothing, Naruto had told them that he would be fine on paying for their clothing but once reaching a certain point, like full closet and drawers worth, they would need to acquire them on their own to which the others accepted.

Beast Boy had gotten himself a decent sized room with a good window to view the ocean and it came with a standard set of a twin sized bed, a desk, a couple of drawers for clothing, and a bookshelf. It was also in plain white color for the walls with carpet for the floor while for the bedding had a standard blue bed covering from pillows and sheets. As for the closet space it was a walk-in closet that was pretty big to walk through and picking one's long assorted clothing. Beast Boy figured this was the standard set for all of the bedrooms and after the current members pick their rooms, the others would be for future guests and members. He soon decided to do a request for his bedroom walls to be painted green and replacing his bed with a bunkbed and when asked for that he said it was because he was still a kid at heart but he said that at one point he'll go to a queen sized bed later on.

Robin's room was a standard elongated in style with there being no windows at all. He had requested for the bedroom walls to be painted yellow and to have the bed replaced with red bedsheets instead of the blue. Robin also asked Naruto if it would be fine to convert two other larger bedrooms to become a trophy/evidence room and large work study/crime lab to which they were acceptable. Naruto figured that Robin ended up gaining more traits from his mentor after so many years living with him.

Kori's room has a very wide window that took the majority of one of the walls to give her a very good view of the ocean and most of Jump City. She had requested for the walls and carpet to be painted in a nice violet pink color and to replace the bed with two queen sized circular beds with pink bed coverings. When asked as to why on the spare and the circular bed was because it was what she had when she lived on Tamaran and that she tends to move quite a lot in her sleep.

And finally, Cyborg already had a room made out just by him because of the technology that he needs to have to keep up with his systems. Sure it already had the necessities for him from a metallic bed to hold his weight, a reclining table so that he can operate on himself for repairs, a control system desk to search for whatever he desires, a rack containing various spare parts for him to replace and fix up the old and a recharge station to help keep his power cells running but Cyborg felt it wasn't homey enough so he had put in a request for several other items to be added into his room.

When going over clothing with everyone else since they only had a handful on hand, the others asked Naruto if they could go to the city and go clothes shopping and he had fully agreed on that, however, before leaving, he gave the members (asides from Robin) holographic disguise 'wrist gauntlets' to help hide their appearance to something based on their appearances; he'd confidently explained that should the ID cards ever fail to maintain communication, the Gauntlets are the substitute, not only that, they would also serve as a fully digital navigation unit, a function unavailable in the ID cards at the moment, and when not in direct use, it'll always be under a cloaking measure, naked to the visible eye. He also explained to them that since they are keeping their location a secret and to not be bugged by the populace… they needed to look as normal as any average civilian.

Robin understood that and quickly went to his room and picked up his civilian clothes: a green hoodie, a black jacket and pants, and finally a pair of sunglasses, and when asked why the sun glasses by some of the Titans, Robin had told just simply explained that it was for 'extra insurance'.

They left it at that.

Cyborg ended up taking his old appearance before his accident and it made him feel uncomfortable at first of seeing an old face after so long. He was still bald, yes, but he saw his other eye look normal with it being black to match his organic eye.

Beast Boy ended up looking like a normal teenager to which he noted of what he could've looked like before he gained his abilities: he had a tanned complexion, green eyes, and messy red hair and some freckles on his face. However brief, he felt nostalgia like Cyborg did when he looked at his appearance on a mirror – he clearly missed being a normal human boy, he missed having to walk around without being laughed at or pointed at like some sort of freak (something that happened shortly after his accident) and most of all, he missed his parents who he had lost on that very day – but he chose not to dwell in the past. He had a new friend and people he could call family, that's all that mattered.

Starfire's appearance changed her eyes of taking away the green tint of her sclera to make them human in appearance while her skin tone went from an orange tinted color to a normal healthy complexion of a dark Caucasian female, and Raven, well she had her hair changed to that of raven black with a few purple tints, while her skin tone went into a lighter complexion of a female Caucasian to replace the grey tinted skin.

The clothing they needed was already provided by the holographic image shifter Naruto had provided for them so they didn't have to wear their hero outfits to go to the mall to get their daily life clothes, and as they all were done with half a day's worth of shopping, the group had decided to get something to eat...

 _(Scene Change)_

 _(Present)_

… in the closest Pizza Shop, and rather than sitting inside the shop, on the first/ground floor, The Titan's (in casual) sat on a floor above, at a 'vantage point' waiting area outside the shop but still within the shop's serving perimeter.

"So guys, decided on what we're having?" Naruto finally asked his team, as his eyes scanned the items listed on the shop provided menu he held in his two hands; he wore his casual orange sweatshirt and black pants (Last Movie Casual Outfit). "And don't worry about the cost, my budget can handle it..." He said before looking up with a thoughtful look on his face and adding as he'd glanced at Beast Boy. "…Beast Boy, you can get a separate pizza from the rest of us since you're a vegetarian and all while the rest of us aren't."

"Sweet!"

"No fair!" Cyborg, now known to the group as Victor Stone, who wore what he had on the night of the Gordainian invasion, had whined with a pout on his face before pointing at Beast boy. "If he's getting his own separate pizza, then I want my own too!"

"Sure, I don't see a problem with that." Naruto shrugged, not really worried with the change.

"Raven, Naruto, I would not mind sharing my Pizza with you both." Starfire, known as Kori in disguise, happily said, before stopping and looking at the out of costume Boy Wonder. "You to as well Ro- I mean Dick, I wouldn't mind sharing my meal with you." She added, looking dazzling in her new earth clothes.

She wore a purple and black corp with several orange stars printed on it – the shirt was a snug fit on the girl: it exposed her midriff, showing her flat and smooth stomach to the world, while clinging around her perky C-cup breasts (making it slightly bigger than it already was) – and on her bottom, she wore a pair of matching and equally fitting jean trousers – which had some designs sewn onto the thighs that clung to her developing figure, showing her wide hips and small waist – Finally, to complete her outfit set, she had a necklace tucked into the valley of her breasts under her shirt. She was oblivious to the perverted looks she received from men (and surprisingly a few women) as she was happily talking with her friends.

Naruto had noted some of these looks, and discretely used his Telekinesis to make one or two things 'unfortunately happen' to them each time they looked at Starfire like that, and no one noticed what he was doing… well, no one save from Raven at least.

She was understandably jealous of Starfire due to this fact, but didn't show it, although her tone held a hint of annoyance as she spoke in a small grumble. "Can we _please_ just order, or are we going to sit around and do nothing?" She rubbed the bridge of her nose in annoyance as she did, while she chose to sit next to Naruto, on his left, with Starfire sitting on his right, Robin sitting on Starfire's right, Beast Boy sitting on Robin's right, and Cyborg sitting on Beast Boy's right; like her fellow Titan's, she was in her chosen pair of casual clothing. "Because if we are, then I don't see the point in coming here in the first place."

Raven wore a tube top with sleeves that showed the d-cup mountain's which her breast were. She had on a pair of black knee stockings that covered up to her knees and showed her thighs while she had a small black skirt on that was about 10 inches long showing plenty of skin. She also had on a pair of black combat boots on that added to her sexy 'Goth look'; finally, wrapped around her neck, was a leather choker ankh hanging off from it.

"Chill out Rae, we'll order, we're just deciding on what we're having that's all." Victor grinned.

Garfield nodded in agreement. "Yeah, decisions like this takes patience and concentration! You need to know the right mix to make the perfect meal!" He added, making Raven's eyebrow twitch in more even annoyance.

" _Ugh_."

Naruto reached out and patted her very much exposed left thigh in hopes to calm her nerves. "Cheer up Raven, at least some of us have already decided on what to get." He chirped, while looking at her with a small, cheerful, smile on his face.

"Whatever." Raven answered in a small murmur, as a blush adorned her pair of cheeks, while she avoided looking at Naruto's eyes, missing the glower (however brief it was) Starfire had secretly shot her.

Soon after, the waiter had showed up and asked the group what they would like to order, and after he'd taken said order down, he left the group to their devices for about 20 minutes or so before he brought what they'd all asked for.

Garfield couldn't keep the drool off his mouth as he saw the food.

For their main order, Victor decided to have a Meat Lover's Pizza, which comprised of pepperoni, smoked ham, salami, Italian sausage and ground beef. Garfield got an Extreme Vegetarian which had fresh spinach, artichoke hearts, Sicilian tomatoes, red onions and vegan cheese. Dick had a Chicken Ranch Pizza that had a Garlic Ranch Sauce topped with chicken breast, apple wood bacon, tomatoes, onions, and cheddar and mozzarella cheese. Naruto and Raven ended up sharing a Stromboli which had pepperoni, onions, green peppers, and Italian sausage; Kori ended up sharing with both Dick, Naruto and Raven's.

"Dig in everyone…" Naruto grinned, reaching to take a slice of his pizza…

 _BOOM_

…he stopped his advance short at the sudden explosion that rocketed a building nearby, and looking up at his teammates – while ignoring the loud chattering and scrambling of bodies – he noted the looks sent his way. He sighed and picked up his bag. "…right after we deal with _that_."

 _Scene Change_

 _(Jump City Local Bank…)_

What had started out as a normal day at a local bank had gone to bust a few moments after two weirdly dressed, scrawny, teenage looking boys casually walked in with grins on each of their faces; their appearance draw strange looks from the crowd but the two boys had ignored this and continued onto their business, while heading straight towards the giant vault doors which'd held all the money in the bank.

Seeing they were coming his way, the guard on duty had forcibly blocked their path and politely told them to move turn away from here, that there was nothing of interest for the two young boys behind the door he was guarding, however the response he was expecting wasn't the response he got, as suddenly the guard found himself surrounded with 10 clones of the same one teen all grinning at him.

It was lights out for the guard, and with no one left guarding the vault doors, the now twelve boys proceeded to their destination, ignoring the loud chattering around them, and finally, when both boys had arrived, the other boy (the one who didn't make the clones) did twisted a knob on the helmet he wore and suddenly…

 _BOOM_

It was the scene the Titan's had arrived to meet (technically speaking, the Titans had arrived to meet screaming and cowering citizens, a forcibly wide open vault filled with money which all looked about to be robbed, and a swarm of red jumpsuit wearing teenagers all grinning roguishly at them, and an equally white and green jumpsuit wearing teenager crouching on one of the desks, holding a knob on the side of his green helmet.

"Well… this is new." Arsenal dryly remarked, while his teammates had quickly ushered the crowd of civilians out of the bank. He was lucky enough to get out of the Pizzeria in time following his quick paying of the bill, and he was lucky that no lives neither were hurt nor lost (as per Ultron's report following his arrival at the bank). He did not expect to be confronted by something as Bizarre as… _this_. _'Well, Super Villains were bound to pop up sooner or later.'_ He sourly thought. _'I should have expected this, given the sudden influx of supers in Jump City following that particle accelerator business in Star Labs…'_ He mentally recalled, remembering that particular citywide incident on the night of America's Independence Day. He was just lucky that none of his friends and teammates were too affected by it… like _he_ was. _'…but still, we are outnumbered 5 – 1 by someone who looks like he easily can make clones of himself, if we're not careful, we could be easily overwhelmed!'_

"Well lookie here boys, it seems the Tit'n's have don' goof'd..." said one of the many red themed clones. "…if they's thinkin' dat' they can take on us Billy's then they'in for a world 'o hurtin', Right Billy's…?"

"Right!" Came the unanimous response.

Beast Boy gulped. "So, any idea on how were going to take these numbers out?" He nervously asked as the clones started to advance towards him and his teammates.

Robin frowned. He noted the advance and he shifted to his fighting stance, getting ready to fight. "They have to have a weakness, we find out what that weakness is and use that against them." He stated.

"Don't forget, there's still the other one we have to fight, if they're not planning on coming quietly." Arsenal warned, getting himself ready as well as the clones approached closer. "Ultron will try to find a weakness these clones might share. Cloning, despite what it may appear like in the outside, is never perfect and we'll use that to our advantage. Ultron, did you get any of that?"

" _Yes I did."_ Ultron's voice replied in confirmation. _"I have begun scanning the clones for any possible weaknesses you might wish to exploit."_

"Good. Raven, the energy traces of a clone should differ from the original but have at least some similarities, the similarities in a large quantities could be the original; can you use that to track him down?"

Raven nodded and flew up to the highest point on centre of the room where she then erected a force field around herself as she sat in a lotus position.

Naruto nodded as he saw this, before he turned to the slowly advancing clones surrounding him and his team. "The rest of you, buy as much time as you can for Raven; so try and knock out as many clones as you can. I'll deal with the other one as quickly as I can and join you guys later, clear?" His response from them was a sharp nod of confirmation, while they settled into their fighting stances. "Good, Titan's, GO!"

"Get 'em Billy's!"

 _(Somewhere Nearby…)_

 _(Vantage Pointe)_

Three figures spied the battle taking place in the bank, and despite two out of the three being male and one being female, these three had distinguishable characteristics which did the job of uniquely separating them from the rest of the 'normal' crowd, and the characteristics had something to do with both their appearance, and their individual gifts; these three were none other than Gizmo, Jinx and Mammoth, together along with two others, they make up the HIVE five. Their mission: Effectively take out the Titans and acquire the Arsenal Armor from said heroes' knocked out body.

"Whoever's under that armor's really smart, I'll give him that." Gizmo commented. He was very short for his age, in fact some would mistake him for a midget with the face which belongs on a baby, but don't let all that fool you, along with how he seemed to dress in an outfit that looked too big for him. He was smarter than he looked, in fact, Gizmo, for his age, is currently ranked within the top 15 for highest IQ in the world. "But if that guy thinks that's all it takes to take out the HIVE, then he's not as smart as I thought he was."

"Let's just hope Billy actually sticks to the plan…" Jinx responded. She was the female of the trio, but let not her gender and stature fool you, because truthfully, she's just as talented as both her male teammates.

As a female with a slender hourglass frame, Jinx has light gray skin, sharing this skin color with Raven, with her hair is shaped like a horseshoe (sticking out just a little bit at the tips). Her hair color is light pink with metallic black bands near the top – her eyes match her hair color, with pupils shaped like a cat's – and she on her each side of her cheek, she has a pair of small, oval shaped, pink blushes. Her outfit, meanwhile, consists of a black long sleeved dress, whose bottom is cut like a witch's, and matching her black dress, were a pair violet and black striped leggings which she wore under her dress; her shoes are black boots with violet soles, and finally, to complete her look, a black collar with a violet charm on it was wrapped around her neck.

"…I'd rather not end up on Slade's bad side." She murmured quietly, shuddering as she thought of her teams employer in question, and remembering the deadly Aura he gave just by doing nothing but calmly sitting down on his throne… yeah, disappointing him was definitely _not_ on her too do list.

"Don't worry about it Jinx, I'll make sure that our plan goes off without a hitch." Mammoth replied as the corners of his lips curved up in a smirk. "They may be strong, but I'm sure none of them is as strong as I am; if that guy doesn't willingly give us the armor, I'll just easily pound him until he's barely left breathing and then rip it off his corpse."

He was the bigger male among the trio, and being the bigger one (and from his giant stature) Mammoth was obviously a huge-muscled male. He has long brown hair, which included brown goatee, and his eyes are white with no pupils; his uniform consists of a sleeveless black unitard with a yellow pattern going across his costume, and the patterns have circles sticking out, and completing said outfits were a pair of wristbands and shoes with the same yellow pattern.

"Woah, easy with the pounding there big guy." Gizmo said with an uncertain look, clearly uncomfortable with Mammoth's response, before shaking his head and smirking. "It won't need to come with that; my plan's gonna work without an issue alright?" He was definitely certain of that, because not only was his plan precise, it was simple: use See-More's skill to create any sort of situation in a busy location – the Titan's would come rushing to save those injured and take out the 'bad guys' – Billy attacks the Titans and wears them out with his seemingly endless supply of clones, that's when he, Mammoth and Jinx would strike and easily take them out. "I'm the one that thought about it, and you guys _know_ that I'm the smartest guy around for miles."

"Heh, heh yeah." Mammoth grinned, before he pouted. "But sitting around and doing nothing is _boring_." He grumbled, and beside him, Jinx frowned.

"Give me that." She said, snatching the pair of binoculars from a protesting Gizmo's hands. Her frown deepened a bit as she picked up See-More being taken down by whoever's in that Arsenal suit. Her eyes narrowed slightly. "I hope you're plan involves See-More's ass getting kicked around."

Gizmo growled and then he angrily snatched his binoculars from Jinx, and ignored the angry glare she shot at him afterwards. "See-More's part of the plan's done. Billy's the one with the more important role." He said as he looked at the entrance of the Bank, noticing that the battle had drawn to the streets. "As long as he remembers his part and does it, then we have no problem."

Mammoth grunted. "Well then, he better do his part real quick." He said, pounding his fist on his palm, as the corner of the lips curved upwards forming a smirk of excitement. "I'm eager to kick some Titan's ass."

Gizmo smirked.

"Relax Big Guy, you'll get your chance, sooner than you think…"

 _(The Titans)_

 _SMACK_

Beast boy was sent flying by a pole to the face, and his body sailed up into the sky before it arced downwards and fell back down to earth, down towards a very busy Cyborg.

"Look out below – _OOOF!_ "

Beast Boy winced, rubbing his head as his body sat on Cyborg's downed form.

"Sorry bro."

"Get off me…" Cyborg had said, standing up and forcefully pushing Beast boy off of his body with a frown. "…and stop joking around Beast Boy, as you can see, we're in the middle of a serious situation!" He snapped, before his two hands had morphed into cannons and he aimed and fired off a couple of powerful sonic blasts at the clones that just kept popping out where seemed to look.

Beast Boy grumbled a bit before he morphed into a rhino and charged at any clones he spotted, however each one clone he struck and knocked out, two would take its place; this's been going on for a while now, and it was starting to take a toll on some of the Titans.

"Geez, is there no end to these guys?" Beast Boy panted, morphing back to his human form as he'd just taken out a few more clones. "I mean, how do you fight someone that clones himself in an instant? It's like fighting an army!"

"I know, but that doesn't mean we give up!"

"Cyborg's right Beast boy." Robin said, landing next to the changeling in question and throwing a couple of birdarangs and some explosives at the clones that kept popping out. "Don't let their numbers intimidate you, remember, we have to stall them long enough for Raven to find the original."

"And how long is that going to take?" Beast Boy asked, groaning, before he morphed into a gorilla and smacked a couple of more clones that were about to strike him. "Seriously, I'm starting to get tired over here." He stated, striking more and more clones that kept swarming wave after wave after wave; he was unaware that with this strategy, Billy's current objective was close to completion.

In the bank, with See-More knocked out and out of reach, both Starfire and Arsenal were swamped with a somewhat similar situation as Beast Boy, Cyborg and Robin, except unlike those three, not only did they have to fight off the clones that kept on charging at them, they also had to face the clones that moved to attack Raven, defending her while she did her thing.

"Come on pretty mama, ditch this fool and let Billy sho' ya gud time!" One of the Billy clone's had said to Starfire with a grin on his face, before another clone blinked into existence, followed by another two. "Nah, nah, ditch Billy and let Billy show _ya_ a gud time!"

Starfire shuddered, and smiled nervously. "I am flattered, really, but unfortunately I am not interested." She said, before she fired energy blasts after energy blasts at the clones that kept popping up and did her best to avoid the strikes sent to her person. "If you give yourself up and turn yourself to the police, then I will be most pleased."

Arsenal used his forearms to block a couple of hits from a clone attacking him. "Doesn't really work that way Star…" He said, while grabbing the hand of the clone that attacked him and firing a repulsor energy beam at said clone, and the ones behind it, vanishing it out of existence. "…you have to knock some sense into guys like this before they listen to what it is you have to say to them." He added, before his chest plate separated and opened up, revealing a small arc reactor in the centre which fired a larger energy beam at some of the clones surrounding him and his two teammates – he cancelled the beam before it hit Starfire – then more clones phased into existence each with a grin on their faces. "Ultron… that weakness, I'm still waiting!"

" _I'm already done. I've analysed the molecular structures of the clones I could gather, and I noticed that some clones are generally weaker than most."_

"Weaker? Weaker how?" Arsenal questioned, ducking under a strike from a clone and weaving through a couple of punches and kicks from more than one source before sending them back with an energy blast, before he erected the force field around himself and Raven once more; behind his two lenses, a 2d holographic screen had popped up in front of Naruto's face, showing him just what Ultron meant: it had Billy's image on the left side of the screen and some sort of complicated DNA structure with different labels rotating 360 degrees on the right side of the screen, and as he noted this and observed the readings, his eyes widened in realisation before he suddenly smirked. "Oh, yeah weaker like that; good work Ultron!" He stated.

Meanwhile, up above, Raven's eyes (which were glowing an ethereal white, just a few moments before) had seemed to fade back into its normal colored pair, indicating that she was done with what she was doing. "I think I've found the original." She had said, levitating down to land behind Arsenal. "He's not in this building, he's hiding somewhere close, watching all of this from afar probably to keep himself safe."

"Good work Raven." Arsenal's voice told her. "You think you can handle him while we keep these guys occupied?" He asked, and Raven replied with a yes. "Good, then go on; Starfire and I will handle it from here." Raven had teleported out as soon as he said that, and as he felt Raven's energy leave the building, Arsenal said to the Titan remaining in the building. "Starfire, get behind me, I'm going to end this in one shot."

Starfire immediately flew to stand behind Arsenal, and when Arsenal noted this, he erected a barely visible force field which was large enough to encase the two of them.

' _Looks like I'm going to have to send a check to the owner of this bank to pay for these damages.'_ Arsenal thought, grimly, before shrugging and snapping his two hands together in a loud clap which echoed throughout the room. In response to this movement, the field surrounding him and Starfire had instantly expanded as it encased the entire room, easily pushing and crushing anything in its way – including the clones, and the furniture within the room – by the time the field had retracted back to where it came from, all the clones had disappeared.

Raven had teleported into the room with an unconscious bound and gagged Billy numerous and noted the damage with a raised eyebrow before turning slightly to look at a widened Arsenal and a surprised Starfire. "I'm not even going to ask." Raven said with a blank expression, dropping the body of Billy in front of Arsenal and Starfire just as Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy walked into the room also spotting the idea.

Beast Boy whistled, eyes wide. "Dude, what happened here?"

"It's nothing to worry about." Arsenal said, dismissing Beast Boy's question as he moved to pick up See-more's body from the vault he'd stored it in. "Let's get out of here and get these two to the police, I can deal with all this mess later." He motioned to the mess as he'd said that, before leading his team out of the building.

"Well, I for one, am glad that's over." Beast Boy commented with a sigh of relief, throwing his arms behind his head as he walked out of the bank. "I mean with the way things were going, if it lasted any longer… I don't think I would have had the energy to keep up."

"Be thankful that at least we managed to stop this before it got any worse." Robin said, responding to Beast Boy's comment. "I mean look around-" his hand simply motioned to the partially destroyed street they walked along. "-if we didn't stop that guy, who knows, this might have been worse." He said, before he and the other Titan's stopped as their ears had suddenly picked up a voice from nearby...

"It's about to get worse you good for nothing shit for stain!"

Then there was the explosion…

 _BOOM!_

…followed by the smoke which clouded their vision, which looked like it was being sucked through a small vacuum tube, and when the smoke had cleared, Arsenal was seen standing in front of the Titan's (some of which were coughing) with his hands spread in front of him and two bodies behind him.

"Let me guess," Arsenal dryly stated, looking at the three 'imposing figures' in his sights. "You three are here for those two idiots behind us."

"Please." Jinx said, with an unlady like snort, while cocking her hips to the right. "Those two idiots can take care of themselves."

"We're here for something else." Gizmo smirked, before pulling out a remote from his backpack and pressing a few buttons on said remote controller; in response, four mechanical arms had stretched out from his backpack (four mechanical Spider Legs to be exact). "Wanna guess what that something is?"

"Yeah!" Beast Boy said, clenching his fist. "It's to get your asses kicked by us, the Titans!"

"Not even close elf." Gizmo sneered, before he pointed his finger at the Six Heroes, but more specifically, he was pointing it in Arsenal's general direction. "HIVE, get rid of the Titan's and get that Armor!" He ordered.

" _NEEHEEHEEHEEHAHAHA!_ "

But the sudden maniacal laughter made everyone around suddenly freeze in their tracks.

"Sorry _brat_ but that armour, it doesn't belong to you…"

As he listened to this, Naruto frowned under his helmet; his frown deepened as he suddenly picked up how foggy his visibility (and the entire street he was standing on) had gotten. "Ultron, I need you to – _ugh!_ " He grunted; whatever he was about to say was rudely cut as something was surprisingly strong enough to suddenly slam into him. His body was sent sailing across the street.

"Arsenal!"

 _WHOOSH!_

He faintly picked up his code name as body slammed through and destroyed a couple of cars, before his back finally crashed into the wall behind him.

 _CRASH!_

 _BOOM!_

Naruto closed his eyes and shook his head as the world around him suddenly spun uncontrollably, before his body was then easily picked up from the ground. He was surprised that he was blindsided by someone who managed to hide from his senses. He was surprised that whatever hit him was strong enough to dent his armor, however slightly said dent was - his armor was coated in what was admittedly the toughest material around, unbreakable and unbendable – yet someone or something had done what he thought was almost impossible….. He opened his eyes to see his assailant; he found a pair of intelligent yet maniacal looking black eyes staring at him.

"It's very nice to meet you _Arsenal_ , or should I say… _Naruto Senju?_ "

Naruto's eyes suddenly snapped open in in an expression of shock, and his expression mirrored the glint in his eyes. _'H-how?'_ his only thought.

"…Heh-heh, looks like I hit the jack pot…"

Naruto took a deep inhale of Oxygen before he breathed it out a long sigh and looked up at the dawning skies.

"Well now, this is an unfortunate predicament." He dryly stated.

His assailant's smirk had looked like it widened before he spoke.

"I'll say."

' _Okay, don't freak out at the slight possibility that_ somehow _my secret ID_ might _have been leaked.'_ Naruto silently thought to himself. _'Just concentrate on finding out the '_ who' _and the '_ why' _since I already know the '_ what' _that this man's after.'_ he deduced after a few moments of contemplation. "I don't believe we've met before." Naruto had loudly pointed out in a calm tone, as he looked back down to his assailant's bottom half masked face. "Hi, I'm Arsenal, and I'm the guy who's gonna to kick your ass and enjoy it, if you don't calm down and let go of me."

"I'm impressed kid." His unnamed assailant commented, with an expression and tone confirming such. "Usually by now, people would have passed out from being this close to my presence –

' _Oh believe me, I'm close to passing out!'_

-and for you not to yet shows how much untapped potential you have… if we'd met on more acceptable terms, I'm sure I would have helped you realise it."

"Yeahhh… _no_." Naruto stated, his tone in a deadpan, as he couldn't actually picture something like that _ever_ happening. "Even if we had met on other terms, I'm sure I would have still felt like kicking your ass then -" _"Analysis complete."_ Ultron's voice said, interrupting whatever it was he was about to add in his sentence. _"Multiple Traces of the same residual Dark Matter detected, all of which bear the same energy as this man; Mr. Senju, I advise that you proceed with extreme caution."_ "-and I'm guessing that you're somehow responsible for the all of this fog." Naruto finished, motioning to the fog around him as he did.

"So what if I am?"

"Well then, looks like I _might_ have my work cut out for me." Naruto joked. "Ultron, please show this guy why it's 'shockingly' stupid to face the two of us without back up." He said, before he smirked as his assailant gave him a confused look at his statement; then the insult was registered, and after, his assailant shortly growled, and was about to reach for the hilt of the weapon that was on his back, but it was too late: a violent shock of electricity had jolted out of his Arsenal suit and attacked the man in front of him.

His assailant screamed, involuntarily letting go of him, his body no doubt feeling the effects of having more than a thousand volts of electricity coursing through. Naruto had also noted that the fog had lifted as he could now see clearly with no visibility interruption. He looked down at his assailant. "Let that be a lesson to you pal, and maybe next time your body wouldn't have to suffer what it just did." He said with a hint of smugness in his tone, before said tone changed to one of seriousness with an air of a similar kind as he knelt down and grabbed the shoulder of the kneeling man in front of him.

"Now, either you're going to tell me what I want to know starting with who you are and why you're after this armor..." Naruto started, pointing a charged up repulsor right up to the face of his assailant. "…or you're going to get a repulsor blast to the face." He finished, giving the downed figure an ultimatum of two options. He was not going to openly question how this man new his civilian identity – that would be a stupid thing to do, as he had no idea whether or not this man's claims were based on a bluff or not, and he wasn't going to confirm it _yet_.

His assailant barked out a short laughter before it died down into small chuckles. "Heh-heh, I think I like you kid and just for that, I'll tell you my name." He said. "Make sure you remember it for as long as you live." He finished, grinning roguishly as he did.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he listened intensely.

"My name is…"

 _(Titan's Tower…)_

 _(Minutes Later)_

" _Recognised: Arsenal, 001."_

It was a soaked Arsenal that walked down the Teleportation Platform and towards the door leading to the meeting room after he was transported in, and as he did, his armor retracted into its default back pack state, revealing an equally soaked Naruto; as he walked, he noted Raven healing a surprisingly injured Beast Boy. He couldn't help but ask, "What happened?"

"We got our ass kicked." Beast Boy grimly answered, while Raven was mending his wounds. "Those HIVE guys were tougher than they seemed." He commented, recalling just how badly he and the others had lost to the three HIVE member's moments earlier.

"Don't forget, they were smarter too." Raven added, her voice was soft and cold. "They were able to anticipate and counter most, if not all, our moves." She said as she pulled back as she felt that she was done with Beast Boy's leg. "It was humiliating." She murmured.

"What about the others? Where are they?"

"Well, Cyborg flew off to who knows where, and Starfire went chasing after Cyborg." Beast Boy supplied with a shrug. "Don't know where those two headed off to."

Naruto frowned in disapproval at Beast Boy's casual dismissal of his teammates before shaking his head. He already had enough on his plate to deal with today, he wasn't going to focus on that issue for now; instead he continued with his prodding. "And Robin? Why isn't he here with the two of you?" He asked, and Beast Boy and Raven remained silent, both of them avoiding his eyes as he gazed at them. Naruto noted this with an eyebrow raised. He also took note of how the atmosphere in the room had suddenly grown sombre. "Umm guys? I think I asked you both a question." He pressed, however he was interrupted by the familiar voice of Ultron.

" _Recognised: Cyborg, 002. Starfire: 004."_

"Phew!" Cyborg had exhaled, walking into the meeting room wearing an expression of relief. "After what just happened today, I think I deserve a short break." He remarked, recalling how he had to stop himself from blowing up by defusing the bomb that was on that runaway rocket, which was _somehow_ magnetically attached to his back, moments earlier; he shook his head out of those unwanted memories before he turned to look at Beast Boy, Naruto and Raven, while noting the way two seemed to avoid looking at one. "So what happened?" He asked, before shifting his view to Naruto. "And just where the hell were you? We could have used your help out there." He said in an accusing tone.

Naruto frowned, upset at the not too vague implication, before he answered Cyborgs question.

"I was busy." He stated. "Someone, who apparently knew my secret identity, had hired a mercenary and sent him after me to take me out and steal my armor." He clenched the hand holding his backpack on his shoulder, remembering the fight he had with the Merc in question, while also remembering how badly he was outclassed and outmatched back then. "I lost. Even with all the armor's capabilities, I freakin' _lost_! I was simply _too slow!_ " He fumed.

"Dude, _chill_." Beast Boy said, unamused at Naruto's current state of distress and the reason leading towards it. "Don't think you're the only one that lost today; we all have to eventually lose a fight sometime in our fight." He wisely stated, in an uncharacteristic move. "I should know. It's not the first time I've lost and I don't dwell on it bro; _move on_."

Everyone turned to stare at the changeling.

Beast Boy noted this. "What?" He asked.

Naruto shook his head at Beast Boy's question. "Nothing." He answered, before turning around and walking away from the group. "I'm heading to my room to get some rest, something all of us should do and have much of because tomorrow, we're going to train our asses off." He said, ignoring the whining and moans he heard from behind him. "Someone should tell Robin when he gets back." He left the room after that, and missed as Ultron had announced Robin's arrival shortly after he'd left.

* * *

To Be Continued.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** How was that? Despite the lack of material, I hope this chapter was enough to keep your interest tied into this story…. and no I'm _not_ going to give spoilers as to who the mysterious assailant is. It's for me to know and you to find out in the next chapter. Now for some things to clear before we move on…

 **Vibrainum:** Naruto's version of Vibranium, well the only thing it shares with the Marvel Version is its properties, apart from that, they're more advantages this type of Vibranium has over the original type. For example: unlike the original version, this version, in addition to the Vibranium properties, shares similar properties to Adamantium meaning that the metal is virtually indestructible, however unlike the original, this Adamantium is much more lighter in density but still packs the same amount of power if used properly; imagine combining Adamantium of that variant with a type of Vibranium that stores energy and allows the user to freely manipulate the converted energy stored into and then imagine Tony Stark having near limitless access to that kind of metal to build his Iron man suit… that's how strong all versions of Naruto's suit from Mark IV are; Arsenal's separate properties makes Naruto's Arsenal Suit even more powerful to stand against someone as powerful as say Superman or maybe Shazam.

 _ **Durability**_ **:** The Arsenal Armor is very special in terms of durability, but that doesn't mean that it's completely indestructible and invincible. Yes, it can absorb the kinetic object of an object in motion (e.g. a speeding bullet, Flash's Accelerated Punches or even the k-energy the Hulk gets from swinging one of his arms to strike any of his opponent) thus reducing the damage it could cause on impact, but that doesn't mean the initial starting strength or force gets eliminated. With that said, one could imagine how strong the man who attacked Naruto is for him to even cause a small dent in his armor… or maybe the armor wasn't as strong as you all originally thought?

 **Particle Accelerator:** Like Flash, this show had a Particle Accelerator incident and most of you can probably guess who and who not was involved. I introduced that incident because I was looking for a plausible way to explain why Naruto and his team hadn't faced any supers until now, and the incident had happened a few months _after_ Naruto had formed the Titans, for those that are wondering Naruto was one of those affected by the flare for being close to the accelerator when it happened (he's a scientist, one of the engineering aspect, so he won't miss an event demonstration that would claim to 'change the world'). He had his suit with him in default mode when it happened and he was to slow to put it on when it did thus he was eventually affected though the question is: "By how much?"

 **Episode:** As you can see, this chapter revolved around the Teen Titan Episode: Final Exam, except where most would do the same thing and write the episode making the chapter contents mostly expected and repetitive, I decided to change more than a few things as thanks to the way I've constructed the story. One of the things I've changed were the events before the Pizza scene, and the events _after_ the Pizza scene which included the fights and the opponents faced. The 5 Canon Titans still faced the 3 Canon hives and lost, that wasn't changed, and Robin also was missing for a bit. Another one of the things I'd changed was the fact that Robin had shown up in the Tower after his surviving the fall in to wherever it was he fell towards (something I think he could have done if he had the means to do so to let his friends know that he was alright) and the fact that the HIVE never showed up to the Titan's Tower (They don't have access to any one of the Titan's ID cards so sneaking in is next to impossible unless they'd plant a tracking device which was next to impossible to do). With that said, I hope that the Changes didn't upset you all, I wanted to do things logically and within reason. Hope I accomplished that, and hope you all will tell me what I could have missed in the reviews.

 **Naruto's Attacker:** I can't tell you all his name yet, you'll find out who he is in the next chapter and maybe you'll understand why I had to make him as strong as he was.

 **Note:** It's my story, and it's my decision to manipulate the facts here and there to however I please, especially considering the fact that this universe is an AU Teen Titans/DC universe, so expect to see some things that are not that respective to Teen Titan's cannon...

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Teen Titans.

Peace!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: New Determination.

* * *

 _(Titans Towers… 9:30 pm)_

Naruto stood and gazed, in front of him sat a suit of armor on display in its capsule – which currently sat on the platform at the centre of his storage room. He had an unsure look written on his face, a contrast to what it there the day before, as he looked at the Arsenal armor with a small frown while his mind flashed back to certain moments of his fight with _him._

" _You're too slow_ brat _." His assailant had said. "How are you going to protect your team if you aren't_ fast enough _?"_

" _Your armor maybe strong. But there are many different ways I can get around the armor's defence if I wanted to brat; you're only standing because I want you to."_

" _With so many weaknesses, are you sure you even have what it takes to lead? How can you be fit to lead a team if you're too slow to save them when they need you?"_

Just remembering that last statement hit Naruto hard; it reminded him of all the problems he went through before coming to jump city. It reminded him to much of everything he lost, from losing his biological parents at birth and Raven's sudden departure.

It was infuriating having been taunted and mocked in such way.

 _SMASH_

' _Damn it!'_ He _hated_ to be mocked, to be patronized; just thinking back to the fight made he want to rip the man to shreds. It very much reminded him way of _her_ and the way she humiliated him, _toyed_ with him!

He did not wish to be his old self, to be the boy that lost his parents. He wanted to protect his friends with everything he had.

Several 'what if' scenarios came to mind if he ever lost: What would happen to the team? Would they live? Die? What would happen to Raven?

He would not abandon someone so important to him, like he had thought she did to him, because he was _weak_ and _slow_.

He needed a better armor… more advanced tech… _he_ needed to be better.

"Ultron!" He barked, pulling his hand out of the cracked glass in front of him and dusting the shards off of it.

" _Yes sir?"_

"Let's get to work." He said, while watching as the Capsule in front of him was 'picked up' with a Robotic arm and then later sent back to its appointed space. "I seem to remember that there was a project we never completed. I say it's time we do so."

" _I believe that_ that _particular decision would be inadvisable, Mr. Senju."_

"I don't care." Naruto said to his AI, while the platform he stood on detached from the pathway - that lead towards it from his bedroom – hovered towards the lower, darker levels of the storage room. I need to be better, I _have_ to be better." He stated, with a firm look and a tightened clench of one of his hands. "I will _not_ let my mistakes, my _careless decisions_ be the main cause of losing someone close to me ever again, and _that_ can solve my problem."

" _For your own safety Mr. Senju, I_ urge _you to not make a second attempt at recovering a piece of_ that _from Wakanda."_ Ultron's voice had advised. _"Or have you forgotten what happened the last time you made an attempt to 'borrow'_ it _from the King?"_

"I haven't forgotten Ultron." Naruto responded, wincing as his hand had grabbed his shoulder where a scar once laid, one he'd received from being stabbed with a sharp ended spear, a thing that happened because he got caught attempting to 'steal' it… not one of his brighter moments.

First off, he was sort of shocked that he would even consider doing something like that. Heck he wondered what he was even doing in Wakanda in the first place when he should have been busy with having a good time since it was his Summer Vacation; and second, for a city which'd looked primitive from the outside, they had some advance technology.

He was lucky that they weren't able to track him down soon as he escaped; of course, he hadn't left Africa without a souvenir (not counting his wounds) he had obtained the smallest chunk of their Nth Metal from spear head that had been driven through his shoulder. Sure the piece was not as much as he wanted it to be but it was enough for any _one_ of his future projects.

Naruto shook his head.

"Anyways, we won't be returning to Wakanda any time soon Ultron instead, we'll be taking the self-sufficient route, and make our own Nth metal, once we properly mix the right components of course." He said as if it was some big reveal. "In fact, why stop there? With our success after, we could perfectly make an all new and powerful metal, by perfectly combining the best halves of the limited Adaranium and Nth Metal we have… and with the result, we could make the best Arsenal suit in existence!"

" _Sir I truly hate to burst you bubble, but it is nearly impossible to fuse these two metals, much less recreate them artificially."_ Ultron's voice told him.

Naruto waved him off as the platform he was standing on had levitated into some sort of physics and chemistry lab mixed into one; he then got off from the platform and walked towards one of the tables in the room where he placed the items need.

"It's not impossible when you're me Ultron, after all I _am_ the one that finished my blood fathers work on the Adaranium, something he couldn't do, and he was one of the best scientists back on our Krypton." Naruto said with a smirk as he reached for a pair of goggles which were placed on the table in front of him. "Now enough chit-chat, it's time to get to work." He ended, as he put on the necessary clothing for his experiment and slapped his goggles on, before he grabbed all the items needed and got eventually got to work.

He wouldn't be seen for hours to come.

 _(Scene Change)_

 _(14 hours later… Next Day…)_

"Yo, have any of you guys seen Arsenal?" Cyborg wondered, flipping a pancake with a frying pan, as he'd asked. "Since it's like, you know, 12 noon-ish and we haven't seen him at all."

"Must still be sore from yesterday." Beast Boy said, shrugging uncaringly. "Dude seriously needs to take a chill pill."

After a day like yesterday and a long night, the rest of the Titans had finally woken up to a bright morning where most chose to 'forget' about the 'beating' they received the day before. But it had seemed that not all of the Titan's felt this way as some were still mellow about their loss; Naruto and Robin were perfect cases of this, however, unlike Naruto, Robin had at least not only shown up but he also had the decency to greet them, which was something Naruto hadn't done quite yet.

Some were not bothered by this, as they either didn't care or they were busy with something else currently occupying their time, however some others were, and Starfire was one of those people; she currently was paced around the room in concern with an expression of equal emotion on her face as she asked, "Has no one gone to his room to see how he is doing?"

"I'm sure he's doing alright Starfire, he just needs some time to himself." Raven coolly said, meditating silently to herself, and while her face lacked the emotion to show it, inwardly, she was just as concerned over Naruto as Starfire was, however unlike Starfire, she, Raven, had felt out for Naruto's energy 'shadow walked' to where she'd felt he was, just to see how her child hood friend was doing, and well…

* * *

In a scarcely lit room, a pool of shadows rose up from the ground, and once the shadows had separated after reaching a certain height, Raven's cloaked figure had revealed itself. She gazed around the room looking for where her friend was, however because she had teleported in a poorly lit room, she could barely see anything therefore, she had used her magic to absorbed the shadows in the room, brightening it enough to locate where her friend might be; moments later, she found his form hunching over something, behind a wall made of what looked like a wall of thick glass and on his right hand, he held a welding torch which was currently cutting through something.

"There you are." She muttered, before walking towards him, and as she did, she noticed that Naruto seemed to be working on something very important, or maybe another new armor – if she were judging by all the tools scattered around the table and the parts around the room – she could not see much of what he was doing since all she could see was his back, but she had taken note of the parts that were already built from the pair of legs by his feet to the torso which hung nearby, being held by several chains, to the arms which were off to his side; she shook her head as she stopped in front of the door and quirked an eyebrow at the button in front of her.

She pushed it and spoke into what looked like an intercom speaker. "Naruto?" She called out. "Can you please let me in? My magic can't pass through the glass."

Naruto had flinched at the loud noise and stopped his work, before pulling off the protective mask on his face and dropping the welding torch beside him after switching it off. "Raven? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"You missed dinner last night and breakfast. I wanted to see if you were alright." She answered him. "It's not healthy to work for long hours without eating something or taking a break."

"It's fine." Naruto replied, waving Raven's concern off. "I don't really need to survive and I can go on for more than 24 hours without sleep." He explained, before grinning and moving to the side and picking up a red and gold helmet and showed it to her, "But check this out!"

Raven had picked it up from him and inspected it, trying to look for what it was Naruto was showing it, and from a normal perspective, she saw that the helmet on her hands was very similar to the one he wore with the arsenal armor. "What am I supposed to be looking for here? It's the same as your other helmet." She told him. "There's nothing different."

"Oh my dear sweet gullible Raven, that piece of tech you're holding, is very different from any one of its predecessors." Naruto said, chuckling at Raven's eyebrow twitch, (to which he silently muttered 'cute'), before grabbing the helmet back from her. "One, this helmet offers more functionalities, and two, it's much lighter, something which allows easily mobility, third, you see the blue spot here? On the part which connects to the base of the neck?"

"Yeah, why?" She asked, as she saw him pointing at a center spot, on the back of the helmet, close to the bottom.

"Think of this as an extra eye for me to use anytime I want." Naruto explained. "Meaning with this, I'll literally have eyes at the back of my head."

"You seem to be going all out with this armor."

"Yup!" Naruto grinned at Raven's bland look. "I'm going to make this armor my best one yet." He said, before smirking "Who knows? With this, I might even take on the entire force of the so called 'Justice League' and win!" He joked.

Raven's lips curve into a small smile at this, knowing the outcome of that battle despite him phrasing it as a joke, because she knew her friend was smart enough to find out the weakness of each of the members of the Justice League and use it against them, if he wanted to; he after all found a way to block out her magic in a constricted space, it's because of that she wasn't able to port into this specific area of the Titan's Tower.

She liked that her friend was _that_ smart and open minded.

"Hey, Raven, are you in there?" Naruto asked, snapping his fingers in front of Raven's dazed off face. "Are you with me?"

"Yeah, *cough* *cough*, sorry about that." She said, while clearing her throat to hid her embracement at how stupid she might have looked a few moments before. "What were you saying?"

Naruto quirked an eyebrow at this before shaking his head. "Don't worry about that babe, besides, thanks for checking up on little old me." He told her, before he reached out and grabbed his welding torch protective mask. "But I need to get this done as quickly as I can, and don't worry, I'll let you know when I'm done."

"Sure, whatever." Raven blushed at her crush calling her babe, before seeing him get back to what he was working on while tuning everything else out; she had immediately taken this as her cue to leave. "I'll see you later." She said, and Naruto waved her good bye with his unoccupied hand as he heard that; with that, she left the small space and had heard the glass door shut up behind her shortly after she walked out.

* * *

"…So just give him that and I'm sure that he'll show up, eventually." Raven muttered that last part out, before closing returning to her meditation, knowing that her conclusion would sooner hit the proverbial 'hammer on the nail' rather than later.

"Whatever, I'm glad he's busy with you know, whatever it is he's doing." Beast Boy said, ignoring Raven's meditation, as he ate a plate of Tofu Eggs and Bacon brunch. "I'd rather just relax all day than bother myself with that 'training.'" He stated, putting air quotes at the 'training' part, before he had shuddered just at the mere thought of doing all that work.

"I do not understand Friend-Beast Boy." Starfire said, floating over to the changeling. "Why is the mere thought of training upsetting your insides?" she asked, noting her friend's discomfort moments earlier. "Or are you sick? Do you need any medical attention?"

"I'm fine Star." Beast Boy said, waving off his alien friends concern. "I'm not just that fond of all that training like Robin or Arsenal are. Not all of us are workaholics like they are."

" _I heard that Beast Boy, and for your information, being a workaholic isn't as bad as you are making it seem."_ Naruto's/Arsenal's familiar voice spoke, via Titan Tower intercommunication system, startling those that listened.

"Dude, don't do that!" Beast Boy said, panting after nearly chocking on some food. "Seriously, I nearly died from chocking!"

" _Stop exaggerating Beast Boy, you're perfectly fine…"_ Naruto's voice had said. _"…and yes, I can see you from where I am. The Tower is wired with security cameras in different strategically decided areas, that way I'll spot if there's any intruders in the towers."_

"Good to know." Cyborg said, already knowing of that particular function since he partly helped with the installation of the security system. "But is there any reason you're talking to us through Titan Tower Intercom and not Ultron?"

" _Why yes, yes there is."_ Naruto's voice said. _"But instead of telling you why via Titan Intercom, I'll tell you in person; but first... Ultron, beam them all to the Simulation room please."_

" _Understood."_ Ultron replied in his usual monotone, and moments following the request, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Starfire noticed that their skins had started to glow, a holy blue.

Beast Boy started, "Hey wait-"

 _(Scene Change)_

 _(Simulation Room…)_

"-a minute!"

Beast Boy's sentence was cut off, because he and the other Titan's had been suddenly teleported from the kitchen area/living room to a cubical shaped room that was nothing but pure white in color. The only thing that seemed to mess up the one singular color scheme was a smirking Naruto, who was currently standing in front of his _five_ teammates (Robin also was beamed into the Cubical room all the from his personal Training Gym), and cur currently had on a casual set of clothing which consisted of a dark grey shirt, which had showed off some of his muscles, a pair orange pants along with a pair of dark grey and dark blue stripped sneakers on each of his feet.

His smirk was accompanied with an eager expression on his face, while his two hands were crossed over the brightly glowing circle, which rested exposed, on the middle center of his entire chest. "Sup." Naruto greeted with a small wave. "Hope you all enjoyed the ride." He quipped.

"We didn't!" Beast Boy yelled, before muttering quietly to himself, "Take the fun out of Teleportation why don't you?"

Robin then stepped forward, ignoring Beast Boy's answer. "Hey, Arsenal, what's with that thing glowing on your chest?" He was the one to finally ask the question on most of their minds, with a look that was somewhere in the middle of observing and calculating. "Because it awfully looks like some sort of power core if you ask me…" He mused. "…and as far as I'm aware, you aren't a robot or a cyborg."

"If I went into the details, you guys wouldn't understand half of what I'm saying." Naruto mused, grabbing his chin his thought. "But you're essentially right Robin, the Arc Reactor – that's its actual name by the way – is essentially what's keeping me alive at the moment." He explained. "Got into a bad accident a few years ago, this is the result."

"Are you sure you are alright?" She asked in full concern, floating over to Naruto, pulling his face over to her, looking into his blue eyes, his hypnotic blue eyes… "Does it not hurt?"

Naruto shook his head and pulled Starfire's hands away from his face as he looked at her. "No, not really." He said, rubbing the core on his chest. "Plus it's kind of useful in the long run if you think about it." He added, humming to himself as he thought of the different possibilities he could use this type of power from, like for instance, powering an entire building or giving his suits a permanent, near unlimited power source. _'The possibilities are endless.'_ He realised, before shaking his head from before he was lost in thought; he was filling that particular information for later though.

"Wasn't there a reason you asked us to be here?" Raven blandly asked, ignoring Starfire's close proximity to Naruto. "Oh wait, you didn't _ask_."

"True, sorry about that… but you're right." Naruto said with a grin before he paused and had a serious expression on his face as he suddenly snapped his fingers; in response to this, a green light had scanned the room twice. "Ultron, set course objectives… Simulation: HIVE, difficulty: 7."

" _Understood."_

The room suddenly flashed once and change into an exact replica of Down Jump City, then moments later, five blank faced robots had rose from the ground before the images of each of the five robots shifted and changed into exact replicas of the five members of HIVE the team had fought the day before, with blank expressions on their faces.

"Please don't tell me we're doing what I think we're doing." Beast Boy groaned.

"Yesterday, we were caught off guard by these group of people that call themselves 'The HIVE'." Naruto started to explain, as a sixth blank robot had rose from the floor directly in front of the five HIVE robots. "And I was ambushed…" He paused, as the image had shifted into the very familiar visage of the man he faced the day before. "…by _this man_."

"Woah, talk about scary." Cyborg said with a whistle, walking over to the robot in question. "He got a name?" He asked.

Naruto scowled and angrily clenched his fist as he was, walking towards the LMD. "He calls himself… _Zabuza Momochi_." He started with a small growl. "He's an expertly trained mercenary from Japan whose Primary and Secondary Element is water, meaning that he could create it, control it, absorb it, flow with it, and so on and so forth." He stated. "One doesn't get that good with those abilities in just _five_ months; my guess, he's had access to his meta-human powers longer than that, only for it to have been upgraded from the city wide flare caused by the _incident._

His powers all including but not limited to Shapeshifting, Density Manipulation, Elemental Camouflage, Elemental Projectiles, Atmospheric Water Absorption, Vapor Creation, Elemental Teleportation, Enhanced Senses, Super Strength, Super Speed, Elemental Clones, Elemental Prison, and finally, Elemental Flight… that's all I can list off the top of my head." Naruto had ticked his finger each time he listed an ability of his assailant. He looked at his team with a frown. "He might have access to more than that, and because of that, we can all note that he's no regular rouge." He stated. "He's going to be the first one to be listed as a high _A_ to possible low _S_ Class threat. If you _ever_ meet him, do _not_ engage him on your own; call for back up, as soon as possible."

"Understood." Robin said, with an understanding nod, as he could clearly see the logic in Naruto's reasoning and conclusion; he also appreciated that the blonde haired leader's observation was shared with him and the rest of the team, despite him being dragged away from his training, something of which he would like to get back too as soon as possible. "But that doesn't fully explain _why_ we're all _here_."

"I'll get to that in a minute." Naruto said, in response to Robin's query. "But there's something I need to do first."

"And what's that?" Raven asked, already having an idea of what his answer might be.

"This." Naruto smirked, and before they knew it, the outfit Naruto had worn had completely morphed into a gold-colored neural interface under-sheath, which both covered his body from his head down to his toes (including his fingers), and his flexing muscles as the sheath had seemingly 'clung' to Naruto's skin; the only two places exposed at the moment were Naruto's face and the glowing core in the centre of his chest (this sheath was different from the under sheath they'd seen him wear on the day Gordainians Invaded) but it seemed whatever it was Naruto was doing, wasn't done yet, as stream on nanites poured out and clung to his body like a second (well _third_ ) skin.

It looked like they were almost alive in the way they moved and adapted themselves to his body.

It looked as if paint was spreading across his entire body, but as they spread it began to take form into a new armour, which basically had the same colour scheme and seemingly the same helmet design as the Arsenal armor before it - which had an oval shape with two big yellow eyes on the helmet that resembled that of a spider, with the kaleidoscope sort of look as the some of the light was reflected - however that was where the noticeable resemblance had ended.

"You can do that?" Beast Boy asked, breathing out a whistle in awe, as he gazed at the armored hero garbed in an awesomely new armor. "How the hell can you that… _why_ haven't you done that before?"

"If I explain it to you, your head will burst Beast Boy, and besides, I just decided it's time to try something new." Naruto smugly responded, vocal tone sounding somewhat metallic, while he waved up and down to the new armor he wore with his right hand. "With the amount of work I put into this, and with what I can do with the results..." Naruto said, trailing off, before a smirk formed on his face. "…heh, well let's just say that the bad guys won't know what hit them until it's too late."

Cyborg hummed. "Not bad. But what can it do? What makes it different from your other armor?"

"I want to keep that one as a surprise." Naruto stated, making Cyborg pout and grumble at the lack of answer, but after a few short moments, he decided to indulge his fellow Technogarnic with some answers. "Kryptonian based Nano-Technology." he told Cyborg, seeing the confused looks on the faces of his teammates, he elaborated. "For as long as I was born I guess, or maybe a year after my dad injected a serum into my bloodstream which had changed my physiology – something caused by a very important microscopic component of the serum, called nanites: very microscopic machines which were briefly activated before they laid dormant for the next 15 years without a power source to have activated them – this is why I can't use my Kryptonian Bloodline to my full capabilities, but hey they _are_ a great substitute."

"The core in your chest… let me guess, that's the power source?"

"Yup." Naruto nodded, confirming Cyborg's theory. "But don't worry too much about any side effects; I can assure you that all the nanites are completely obedient to the mental commands of the occupied host body, meaning any thing I want it to do, it does it, no questions asked; it's just that I've never really _needed_ to actively use them before…" He explained, leaving out the part about how the Nanites had fused with him days following the Particle Accelerator Incident on America's Independence Day; he could still remember how sick he was for _days_ from what he guessed was the bonding process.

Starfire floated over to Naruto with a curious expression on her face. "Then what caused you to do so now?" she asked.

Naruto shook his head, and his right hand clenched, when the familiar grinning visage of _Zabuza_ had flashed once in his mind. "That's not important." He replied, before quietly taking a few breaths, which had greatly helped in stopping himself from angrily blasting something with his repulsor beams. "We're here for training, our fight yesterday revealed that we need it." He said to his team, as he walked over to the HIVE five LMD robots. "Our stamina, our focus, our reaction time, our speed, and our battle strategy, _these_ are the things we'll need to concentrate on."

"Okay, I get that after yesterday, we all need training to improve ourselves, but why are you making such a big deal out of it?" Beast Boy asked, crossing his hands over his chest with a small frown on his face. "It's Saturday!"

Raven frowned. "While we're here doing that, who's going to watch over the City without us?" She asked.

"Don't worry about the city, I'm sure the city's going to be fine without us for a few hours, besides I have Ultron on city wide surveillance; he'll let us know if there's a situation that needs our help." Naruto said, in response to Raven's question, having faith in his programing of his AI. "But let's not worry about that right now." He added, as different 2-D video squares had popped up all of them around the room, showing a video recording of yesterday's fight. "I hacked into different Security and Traffic Cameras all over Down Town Jump City and managed to dig up and piece together different pieces and recordings of the fight we had yesterday."

"Um dude, what's the point of bringing this up?" Beast Boy said, scratching his head in confusion, as he watched the videos presented to him and the others. "We were there, so of course we know what happened."

Naruto frowned at Beast Boy, before he tapped the squares in front of him, increasing their size and stabilizing the screen resolution to the new setting as he did. "I remember that part of being a hero means that we do our job in keeping our city safe for people to live in." He stated, crossing his hands over his chest. "That includes limiting the attacks to the public buildings, roads, and infrastructure, after all people need homes to properly sleep in and businesses to run and safe roads to drive on… I'm looking at you Beast Boy."

Beast Boy gave a nervous laugh, scratching the back of his head, with an equally nervous look on his face. "Yeah, you saw that?" He asked, before he winced as images which highlighted him destroying things here and there had popped up. "Sorry…" he quietly muttered.

"I'm not the one you should apologise to." Naruto scolded, looking down at the cringing Beast Boy. "Even if I didn't bring this up, you should have known better and been more careful with this sort of thing; that goes for the rest of you guys as well." He said, looking at the rest of the Titan's as he did.

"Dude, I hope you're including yourself in that bracket." Cyborg scowled, as he remembered few times Naruto himself had accidentally destroyed properties and roads, as he took down different law breakers days after days after days. "Because I seem to remember times when _you_ caused as much damage as we did."

"Of course I'm not, but at least I use what I have in my own money to pay for all the damages I cause." Naruto answered, fixing his mask over his face as he did. "I have to do that each time part of the city gets destroyed because of us. I may be rich, but that doesn't mean that my money won't run out eventually." He warned. "We're all here to work as a team of six, not as separate individuals like we did yesterday. It's time for us to begin working as the team we are, the inspiring team we _should_ be, one well aware of our limits…"

' _And this just got boring again.'_ Beast Boy thought, with a bored look on his face as he managed to drown out the rest of Naruto's speech, before he sighed and glanced up to his friend, standing with an equally bored expression. _'See, even Cyborg's bored too!'_ He pouted. _'I don't wanna stay and do some crummy training, I rather play video games, or go to the movies! Unfortunately I can't do any of those on my own…'_ he smirked, as a plan slowly began to form in his head.

' _Anything beats work on a Saturday… I mean seriously, who does that?'_

He, looked to his left, then around, before his elbow carefully nudged Cyborg's elbow, catching the Technorganic Human's attention.

" _Hey Cyborg, what do you say we both ditch this and go play some video games?"_ He asked, as he was quietly whispering to the ear of his friend, hoping his voice wasn't heard by a certain blonde someone he didn't want hearing it. _"Huh? Huh? Come on, I know you want to~"_

Cyborg, looked up at Naruto and then glanced back down to his animal morphing friend. _"Damn straight!"_ He whispered back, his hand was over his mouth while he did. _"I can to call up some extra LMD's and program to act exactly like us, and we're golden."_ He explained, shifting his glance up to the still conversing Naruto, before it went back down to Beast Boy. _"All I need is the right moment of distraction to make the call and then the switch."_ He was interested in computers and training from time to time, sure, but it didn't mean that, he wasn't going to turn down an offer to ditch the two once in a while play video games with his best bro.

" _I can help with the distraction."_ Beast Boy whispered back, excited. _"But are you sure the robots can cover for us? I mean I haven't really seen them in action… can my double_ really _replicate my animal morphing?"_ He asked, worried about that small part, as he didn't want to be busted so early into his plan.

" _Of course! What do you take me for fool? I helped build them bro, and I've tested them!"_ Cyborg replied, grinning. _"In fact, I've already set up the perfect pair of duplicate bots for this exact situation!"_

" _Dude, you're awesome!"_ Beast Boy said, before he and Cyborg bumped fists, equally grinning at each other as they did, and at that moment, it seemed that Naruto's monologue reached its final stages.

"…Alright then let's get to work. I've already programmed the LMD's to act and react to a specific code phrase-" Naruto explained, seemingly 'unaware' of Beast Boy and Cyborg's private discussion and plan. "-and remember what I explained earlier: I programmed the LMD's to be smart enough to realise any 'weaknesses', visible or otherwise, and properly respond to it in a way that's advantageous to whatever their end goal is set to be. Everyone got that? Good." He stated, before looking up at an intercom speaker. "Ultron, start the simulation!"

" _Understood sir."_ Ultron responded, and all six of the LMD's eyes glowed blue following said response and before each got into their various fighting stance, seemingly waiting for a signal to charge, Beast Boy and Cyborg looked at each other with smirks on their faces; then Beast Boy decided to speak up.

"Hey hold up, I have a question!" He said, looking at Naruto and rubbing his chin with a hum in his tone. "How are you so sure that these duplicates are the real deal? I mean won't they smash easily?"

"I hate to say it, but I think Beast Boy does has a point there." Robin mused. "What are the LMD made of? Can they withstand lethal attacks?" he queried, wanting to know the weaknesses of his opponents. He needed as much as possible if he was going to secure a confident win.

Naruto sighed, before he began another lengthy explanation of his robot's Exoskeleton Metal Components, while Cyborg smirked at Beast Boy's distraction, before he had snuck away and quickly summoned the two robots that he made to be the perfect duplicates of him and Beast Boy.

He immediately had downloaded several phrases each would say in the heat of the battle, and made sure to have several of the duplicate's mannerisms match the original's so as to not raise suspicion; once he was done and confident that there wasn't any issue, his smirk had switched to a grin that last step was to make the switch.

' _Just need to do one more crosscheck of the programming…'_ He thought silently to himself as he typed in a few squares on his gauntlets while tentacles from said arm latched onto the neck of his duplicates. _'… and done!'_ He smugly stated, proud of his work, not feeling an ounce of guilt at the blatant lie he was about to be an accomplice in.

Beast Boy saw the signal that Cyborg had given and smirked in excitement, just as Naruto had finished with his explanation, and nodded in understanding.

"So, um, how were you able to, you know, have the robots copy our abilities?" Beast Boy loudly asked, crossing his hands. "How are you even sure that they're any good?"

"The LMD's are created and programmed by Nanites Beast Boy, Nanites which _I_ built and had programmed to duplicate any possible skill with their hive mind programming." Naruto simply explained, like it was an easy subject.

"Hive mind programming?" Starfire worded with a confused look on her face. "Please, explain; I do not understand that term."

"Well Starfire, a Hive mind is… hold up." Naruto began to explain, before he suddenly stopped in mid speech and aimed his right hand at where Cyborg was hiding causing Beast Boy's jaw to suddenly drop in shock.

"CYBORG!"

 _BOOM_

Naruto pulled his arm back after at the building Cyborg was hiding behind had exploded from the shockwave resulting from his attack, before it then disappeared into nothing revealing a still shocked Technorganic, who's skin was as pale as a white sheet of paper.

"Dude, what the hell was that for?" Beast Boy asked, suddenly getting all up on Naruto's face. "He could had gotten hurt!"

"No he wouldn't." Naruto said, crossing his hands over his chest while he tilted his head down to face Beast Boy's angry face. "I control everything in this tower, I knew what I was doing, and I overheard what you two had called a 'plan'." He ended, adding air quotes at the word plan and watching as Beast Boy suddenly went from angry too nervous in an instant. "Did both of you really think you could pull one over on me?"

"But still, was that really necessary?" Robin asked, frowning at Naruto. "Couldn't you have found a better way to have dealt with that?" he added, looked from Naruto to Beast Boy then to a still shocked Cyborg.

"My Babies!" Cyborg wailed, finally out of his shock.

Naruto smirked, but none could see it, as it was hidden behind his helmet's mask. "Yes I could have." He responded to Robin, not even speaking to the sobbing Cyborg. "But then they would not have learned that you can never pull one over on me in _my_ _tower_ and simply get away with it." He added, before looking back down to Beast Boy. "Oh and by the way, all those games you planned on playing? Yeah, I just got rid of them." He said.

Raven looked at the defeated Beast Boy with a cold look on her face, not feeling sympathy for the two that tried to do what they were about to do. "I could have told you that your plan wasn't going to work, but I knew you wouldn't listen." She said, crossing her hands over her breasts, while Starfire wore a lost expression on her face.

"I believe I am confused." She simply said.

 _(Somewhere Else…)_

 _(Meanwhile…)_

In the far regions of space, usually filled with the void of darkness and its surrounding stars, a lone humanoid figure – who currently flew at FTL speed capabilities via space – at the moment is currently being chased by machines looked like cones with tentacles; there were at least 10 of them on its tail, and it was moving as fast as it currently could.

Thinking fast, the figure had purposely directed its chasers on collision courses with asteroid belts, moons and stars, though much to the humanoids annoyance however, it managed to get a few of them off her tail, four in total.

Six were still left.

' _Damn it. I need to find a better way to lose these things.'_ The fleeing figure had thought in frustration, before it spotted something familiar in the corner of its coal eyes, the one window of opportunity it was looking for; it smirked.

' _A wormhole, perfect!'_

If it wasn't possible to lose its chasers at their current pace, then it needed a new way to take them out; the figure was sure that the machines chasing it couldn't withstand the wormholes' pressure, however _they_ could, thanks to the special modifications and add-on's their suit had.

"Try to keep up, slow pokes!" The figure taunted, before shot towards the hole with the drones hot on its tail; as it entered and disappeared into the wormhole, the drones had followed after it, unaware of the trap they were being led into.

' _Looks like I'm going to have to lay low for a while until the heat cools down.'_ The figure thought, with a thoughtful frown on their face, as they thought about different locations to on where to hide out until the heat had cooled down. _'Earth's a good place to hide, from what I've heard…'_ said figure mused. _'…besides, I'm sure_ she'll _be_ happy _to see me_. _'_

A small smirk wormed its way on the figure's face, accompanied by a sly chuckle.

' _Well, Sis, looks like I'm popping in for a visit; hope your friends know how to have_ my _kind of fun, and hey, if I like it enough, I might as well make Earth my new home…'_

'… _eventually.'_

 _(Hours Later)_

Night time had fallen in Jump City on this day of the weekend, Saturday, and where most would usually be partying, having sleepovers, or doing most whatever different activities it was they did to keep themselves occupied this night, most of the Jump City's population decided to spend their Saturday night with a visit to the Jump City Harbor Day Carnival, where every person's guaranteed to have fun, and the Titan's weren't exempt from that particular bracket.

Starfire was the one who had suggested it – stating that after such a grueling training session, it would be nice for them to go out and have some fun together – when she and Raven had spoken to Naruto following the tiring training they had all participated in, and Naruto had hesitantly agreed with Starfire's opinion.

He realised that he needed the distraction after all, the fight he with Zabuza had worked him up and ruffled him a bit. Zabuza's taunting had ruled him for the past 23 hours; in hindsight, he should have just ignored the taunt, he should have moved on like Beast Boy had told him, but if anything, he was glad he didn't because had he done so, he wouldn't have had the drive to build his awesomely new armor, and build worker nanites which helped him build his other new models.

He was shocked at why he didn't think of building this armor before. He liked his work and was satisfied with the flexibility of this armor provided by his worker nanites, the same things that helped him extend his armor stock; he now had a total of at least 48 different armor models each with either one or two specialities which made them unique, 42 of which he could remotely control from wherever in this world he was...

Naruto sighed in content, throwing both hands behind his head and leaning back with a small smile on his face. "Looks like you were right Rae, after everything that happened up until a few moments ago, I guess I needed some time to chill out and relax." He stated.

"True, but I wasn't the one that suggested that we should go to the Carnival." Raven said, as she glanced at the person that did in the first place, who currently sat uncomfortably with Robin at this exact moment, with a small – almost invisible – smirk on her face (that instantly vanished as it came).

Naruto hummed, "True." He said, glancing the same person Raven was spying on. "But then, if I hadn't come, I wouldn't have had this time up here to appreciate the amazing view…" He quietly added, before glancing to his right. "… and besides, that's not the only thing that's amazing to me right now."

Raven blushed at the implication behind Naruto's message and pulled her cloak's hood over her head as she did while shyly turning her head away from him; at the moment, she appreciated how secluded their area currently was from the rest of the pier, as if anyone saw her blushing face right now, she didn't think she'd be able to put up with the teasing, and secretly, she was glad that Naruto had chosen her over Starfire because she'd know of the Tamaranian feelings to her child hood friend.

She glanced down at the Tamaranian in question, and her smirk returned at seeing how she was getting more uncomfortable around the Boy Wonder. She wasn't going to lose Naruto, especially not to her because of her inaction; she couldn't help it if they both had feelings for the same man however, she, Raven, was his friend first and longer than Starfire ever was.

' _I know it's wrong to feel that way,'_ She thought, _'But I can't help it.'_

She was acting petty towards Starfire, and she knew that, but like it was said before, she did not want to lose her best friend – someone she just got back a couple of days ago – to someone who just popped up from nowhere outer space even if that someone was a sort of friend.

She couldn't help it if she was possessive of Naruto…

"Hey Rae, wanna come try out that ride with me?" Naruto asked, thumbing to the ferries wheel.

"Sure." She replied, blushing, taking Naruto's hand as she stood up.

…he was her first friend, her best friend, and it would be a cold day in hell if she were to ever willingly give him up.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Sorry but I have to end the chapter here, but it's a two part chapter which continues in the next chapter, hope I did well to impress you, because I'm pretty much exhausted from writing this.

 **Zabuza Momoichi:** Who else we're you going to expect the assailant to be? He could manipulate water and is stronger and faster than the human eye could follow, he's also a swordsman and a mercenary, a hired assassin in the Naruto series that's not really 'evil' per-say, and I sort of saw him as the being perfect to fit the role of Naruto's motivator since Haku is not really in this series to do that. As to how strong Zabuza is? Well I'd say that his strength, speed and enhanced physical conditions are of the Super Natural Level (for those confused, please remember to look up Enhanced Physical Condition in Super Power Wiki) it was something Naruto wasn't expecting; it could be part of the reason as to how he was able to put a small dent in Naruto's armor, maybe something among his attacks causes his armor to brittle, like Vibranium brittles to Gama Radiation strikes (Ultimate Avengers 2).

 **Naruto's Armor:** We're going to see more of it in Chapter two.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Teen Titans or Marvel.

Peace.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Part Two

* * *

Robin was happy. He finally got the alone time/date he wanted with Starfire, despite he not being the one who originally asked for this outing, and at the moment he was enjoying every second of it; he was ecstatic, and he was excited. He was going to milk this very well deserved opportunity for all it was worth, and the best part? There was no Naruto around.

Robin smiled in content and leaned back on the sit he sat on. He glanced to his left to spy one quick look at his date, and instantly, he was momentarily stunned at her exotic beauty and he had to say, he was so damn lucky.

Starfire, on the other hand, was upset.

She did not dislike spending time with Robin, it was just that Robin was not the one she was looking to spend her outing time with when she had suggested it; when she came up with the suggestion – after watching an Earth program which intrigued her – she was secretly hoping that Naruto would be the one with her, however, Robin had surprised her when he had asked her before Naruto ever could and she could not say no to him.

She did not like to make her friends sad. She liked making people happy, especially to those that were her friends, so she could not say no to Robin's offer – despite her wanting dearly to do that very much – and while she would have tolerated this on a normal basis, the one person who her crush had chosen in place of her made it impossible for her to do so.

Her not seeing any sign of them only furthered her bad move… until-

"Hey Star, do you want to ride the Ferris wheel with me and watch the fireworks?" Robin asked, hopeful. "I can promise you that it'll be fun."

"Ferr-is wheel?" Starfire worded, with a confused expression written on her face. "Please friend-Robin, explain to me: what is this so called 'wheel' of 'Ferr-is?' Is it some sort of strange custom you Earth people have? Is it some sort of game?" She fired off several question excitedly.

"Whoa, whoa, Star, slow down, it's not something to be really worried about." Robin said, as he was waving his hand in a calming motion. "There," He thumbed to the ride in question which was a short distance away from the two. "That's the Ferris wheel; it's just a fun ride that we can enjoy as much as we want."

-she saw where Robin had pointed and for the briefest moment, her heart had suddenly stopped at what her emerald green eyes had spied upon.

"I believe that while that does look exciting, we should try something else." Starfire suggested, as she turned her head away while trying to burn out the scene she had just spied on. "I would even appreciate it more if it was far away from the 'Ferris Wheel'." She quietly added.

Robin's eyebrow shot up to his hairlines in surprise. "Why? What's wr-" he had started, before stopping in mid sentence the moment his eyes turned to see what had Starfire so bothered. "You know what? You're right. We could try something else." He finished, cheering inwardly at this God given opportunity as he caught Starfire's grateful look - which made him give an outward smile; he threw out an alternative solution to his quandary.

Starfire did not care what it was, for as long as it took her far away from this spot and the 'Wheel of Ferris' then she was okay, so she given an affirmative nod and followed after Robin as he lead the way she was unaware that she was about to get a surprise visitor.

* * *

 _(With a different Titan Pair)_

Raven was the one who now sighed in content with her two eyes closed (while currently garbed in her civilian garb like the rest of the Titans) enjoying Naruto's warmth and personal musk, as she took both in while snuggling in rather intimately into his chest; she didn't care that she was currently perched on his lap at this exact moment, something she wanted to last.

Naruto was in a similar position (mentally) as he held Raven's hips with his right hand; exactly why Raven perched herself on him a few moments after they'd begun the ride, he did not know and did not particularly care. He was content and at peace. He was having a good time with his best friend and teammate. Speaking of teammates…

"Raven," he called her name softly, "I'm sorry for working you and the others so hard earlier today." He said to her, looking down at her hologram covered face as he did. "I didn't realise I was taking out my issues on you all sooner rather than later."

"It's alright," she replied her voice just as soft "I think we needed the training." Raven said, before looking up at Naruto. "We'd messed up and we were caught off guard by a well thought out pan from the enemy, something they used to their advantage; we nearly lost Richard as a result…" she mumbled out the last part, shuddering at the thought of losing Naruto like they nearly lost the Boy Wonder. _'Thank God he had his Titan ID card with him on somewhere that wasn't his utility belt.'_ She mused, glancing up at Naruto. _'It's a good thing he was smart enough to add the Teleportation Feature.'_

"Please-" Naruto snorted. "-that idiot is too stubborn to die from a fall like that." He said, as he was remembering the footage of Richard's particular misstep. "Try to recall just who it was that'd taught him Rae, and I think you'll see what I mean."

Raven did as she asked and realised that Naruto was indeed right, however this slightly worried her as well; because she seemed to remember it was the same mentor who was amongst the one 'team' who had rejected her cry for help.

' _No, don't think like that.'_ Raven mentally said, shaking her head, as she had unknowingly drawn Naruto's attention. _'Richard and his mentor are two completely different people; what I found has at least told me that much.'_ She thought, remembering how she used her telepathy while she was reading the minds of Richard and some other teammates upon her arrival - she knew that was wrong, but she needed to make sure she was amongst people she could trust.

"Raven, you're zoning out again." Naruto said, snapping Raven out of her zoning, before a smirk formed on his face. "But don't worry, I think it's cute when you do that!" He teased.

Raven shyly avoided gazing at Naruto's eyes, slapping him in his chest, before she had grumbled out, "Shut up."

Naruto opened his mouth and was about to give a retort, but he stopped and turned serious as multiple square-like spots of different colors and shapes just seemed to 'flash' on the surface of his pupil, after they died down, his right index finger immediately snapped up the Mincom in his ear. "Ultron, talk to me." He said.

 _'Titan's Satellite has picked up three incoming alien projectiles, all currently breaking through Earth's atmosphere and advancing at speeds of up to 600km/hr Mr. Senju.'_ Ultron had said to him. _'Based on my calculations, it seems that their current destination is somewhere around your general location; impact is imminent.'_

"Understood..." Naruto sighed, already picking up the same details Ultron had picked, before a blue flash of light surrounded his entire figure in a split second (something which had caused Raven to shield her eyes) and once said light had died down he now stood boldly and confidently, garbed fully in his new armor, as Arsenal instead of Naruto Senju; he turned to Raven and said to her. "…and as much as I want to do otherwise, we have to cut all this outing short and put it on hold."

Raven sighed in what seemed to be disappointment. She was very upset that her date was rudely interrupted and cut short with no chance of continuing, and she knew exactly just who or what to blame for this inconvenience, and she hoped whatever it was that she and Naruto were about to fight was enough of a tool to allow her to vent her anger. Her hand had reached to her wrist gauntlet and switched off her hologram. "Whatever, let's get this over with." She said, missing Naruto's slightly taken back expression as she put on her blue hood attached to her cloak, before she then followed after him as he took off in flight towards the alien projectile after the blond had gotten a lock on the drone's signal.

* * *

"…so did you all get that?" Arsenal had asked, speaking via Mincom speakers, as he was shooting through the skies in amazing speeds with Raven flying right beside him.

 _"Yeah, we did."_ Robin's voice responded through his com link. _"Starfire and I remain on ground for standby, just in case Cyborg and Beast Boy aren't able to stop the second drone from reaching the harbour."_

 _"I already got the lock on the drone's signal."_ Cyborg's voice spoke up from where Robin left off. _"Beast Boy and I are on our way to intercept; I'll let you know what happened when we do."_

"Good." Arsenal said in response to both Robin and Cyborg's statement. "We don't know what the drones are after, so at the moment we don't really know if it's either friend or foe; we're going to have to be careful with how we handle this…" He added, before the HUD in his helmet had started beeping. "…I'll get back to you guys later, something just came up." He cut the transmission shortly after that, and just when he was about to turn around to locate the threat his armor had warned him off, a blur of the color combination of red and blue blur had shot passed him much faster than his eyes or any of his cameras could follow.

"Whoa!" Raven's voice said in complete shock as, as the bottom of her cape flew over her head, exposing her leotard. "What the heck was that?" She asked, properly fixing her cape.

"I'll give you three guesses." Arsenal said, scowling, while his mask had pulled back revealing a frown on his whiskered face as he pulled up next to Raven. "It's Red, Blue, and it has a Great Big 'S' in the middle of its chest." He grumbled, and Raven knew whom it was that Naruto was referring too, and a few moments after a few couple of poundings and smashing's were heard, said persons had fully revealed themselves, and her conclusion was dead on.

Superman (new 52 design) had arrived, and currently, he held the remains of what looked like a utterly destroyed octopus-like robot in his right hand – it was safe to say that it was what she and Naruto had been about to intercept – before he had casually tossed the broken item to Naruto, who had caught it rather easily with his own hand (his helmets mask pulled back over his face and he activated his EM shielding as it did, so as to hide his identity from the Man of Steel's X-ray vision).

"I think your team and mine need to have a talk." He, Superman, had said. "And since we helped you with that small issue, I think you owe us that much." He added with a tone stating how serious he was.

"Sorry, but I don't think we do." Arsenal shot back, while he had activated his telekinesis and using it on the object Superman threw to him to make it levitate on the air, since he had needed to use his two hands. "And besides, my team and I already had the situation handled." He added, frowning behind his helmet but none could see the upset facial expression.

"Well, you might have handled it, if you weren't exactly slow in your execution." Superman calmly retorted, shooting Arsenal a look. "I believe that alone says how much the situation was 'handled'." He added, knowing that doing this kind of thing always meant business, and you couldn't always joke with it. "You need to be faster than that kid. Lives could have been lost if things had gone south because you weren't fast enough."

"Hey, the only reason I was slow in the first place was because I was relaying orders to my team!" Arsenal argued, already starting to grow angry at the Man of Steel and the way he had just seemed to put him down – because it had reminded him of the fight with Zabuza Momoichi and how he, (just like the 'Man of Steel' was doing at this moment), had put him down at every given chance he had – Superman was patronising him; it was something he disliked. "You and your team didn't need to jump in like that, we didn't ask you too!"

 _"Um, yo Arsenal, just a quick question…"_ Cyborg's voice had said, halting Arsenal's tirade _. "…did you say anything about a certain Manhunter popping in and doing our job for us?"_

"No Cyborg, no I did not." Arsenal growled, slightly getting angrier with this news. He wanted nothing more than to smack the living daylights out of the smirking Man of Steel right now but he held himself, not willing to give in to his anger and further add ammo to the Kryptonian's fuel. He didn't want a repeat of the situation with Zabuza, something that had happened, due to how he easily gave in to said anger in the first place.

He took a few calming breaths and mentally counted backwards from 10 before he took a final breath and spoke to Cyborg. "But at least the drone secure… right?" He lowly spoke.

 _"Looks like it, from what I can tell."_ Cyborg replied. _"Why'd you ask?"_

"Because we need to find out what it was after and who sent it in the first place." Arsenal answered, blissfully ignoring the 'Good Plan' comment from Superman. "We still need to determine whether or not it and (if any) its creators are friends or foes, from there we'll plan on how we're going to deal with this should the situation suddenly escalate from good too bad to worse; for all of that to happen, I need to download any files I can from the drone's CPU. With me so far?"

 _"Yeah, good call by the way."_ Cyborg said before pausing and then asking, _"So what now?"_

"Now, you and Beast Boy return to the tower with the drone and make sure that it's as secure as it can be when you get there." Arsenal had replied. "At the very least, I'll be able to salvage what I'm able to do after studying it. I'll let Robin and Starfire know that our break is over."

 _"But what about-_

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Arsenal said, already knowing what Cyborg was going to say. "You can take him to the tower too, just watch over him until I get there with Mr. Boy Scout over here." He smirked, spotting Superman's angry scowl at the mention of that. "Raven and I will see you guys later."

 _"10-4 Mr. Boss Man, Tin-Man is out!"_

* * *

 _(Somewhere Else…)_

 _(...Meanwhile)_

Now known as Zabuza Momoichi, the mercenary sent after the Arsenal armor casually sat on an expensive looking chair, while he casually threw both his legs over an even more expensive looking table, and in front of him sat a very angry man who looked like a midget with a hairstyle that somewhat resembled an afro – the appearance served to amuse Zabuza even more than the pathetic Killer Intent the midget poured out – and standing on each side of the midget, each with a Katana perched on their hips, were two guards each wearing smirks on their faces while they stared at Zabuza.

"Well Zabuza… I'm waiting." said the midget.

Zabuza quirked up an eyebrow at the sentence. "Waiting for what exactly?" He asked.

"Waiting for a good reason not to kill you for failing to perform a very _simple_ task!"

"Kill me? You? _Please_." Zabuza snorted. "You're lucky enough that I let you breathe in _my_ airspace." He said, sneering as the midget had sputtered following his airspace.

"I offered you money!" The midget roared, stabbing his cane at Zabuza's direction. "Money that most would kill for in your position! This, _this_ is how you repay me?"

"Meh." Zabuza shrugged. "I don't really care about that anymore Gatō." He said, waving his hand dismissively. "Besides, I've been offered something else that pays more than whatever you were going to offer me."

The midget, now identified as Gatō, glared at Zabuza. "Yeah right, there's no one richer than me you pathetic fool." He proudly proclaimed. "I'm the world's richest man! Even Lex Luthor, of all people, is jealous of me and my money! There's just _no way_ anyone has more than what I have!"

"Is that what you say to yourself each time you go to bed you freak?" Zabuza said blankly, staring at Gatō with an expression of equal blankness. "I can name at least 5 people that are richer than you are right now, but right now I won't because I've got better things to do." He stated, getting up from his chair, not caring if it fell behind him as he hopped to the open window of the room.

"Hey, wai-"

Zabuza had jumped out of the window before he could finish Gatō had finished his sentence, freefalling down 20 flights.

Gatō gripped his cane angrily as veins bulged and pulsed on his forehead. "That no good, pathetic little twerp!" He snarled, slapping the tray of wine in front of him away. "Does that fool even realise the consequences of his idiocy?" He growled.

"Why not just hire someone stronger Boss?" suggested one of the guards, the one to his right. "I know of a few people that could get the job done better than that poser."

"No need." Gatō sighed, before he grinned. "I already have someone in mind, someone that's going to help me take care of Zabuza _and_ retrieve the armor." He said as he thought of a certain he knew that was stronger, faster and even smarter than Zabuza himself could ever be in this lifetime. "He's the best man for the job, that's why I hired him months earlier to help me get rid of a few unwanted annoyances." He explained, before slapping his cane at the guard on the left. "You, peon, get me my phone; I believe it's time to make a few… _calls_."

He needed to tell his man that the parameters of his mission has changed, due to _undesired_ circumstances. He needed to get that armor before the end of the year, and he _will_ get that armor. He didn't care of who he has to kill to get to it because in his mind, every casualty was one that got in the way of his business, something he greatly disliked to an extremity.

' _Slade Wilson… it looks like we're going to be seeing each other sooner than we originally thought.'_ Gatō thought, smirking, while looking outside the window of his multinational industry. _'He-he, and I do like it when you work for me, at least unlike some people, I know I can trust you to get the job done… you always do… after all.'_

* * *

 _(Titan's Tower…)_

 _(…Minutes Later)_

"So Arsenal, what do you say?" Superman asked. "Since you're the leader, the decision is in _your_ hands." He added.

Arsenal/Naruto crossed his arms over his chest. "But if I say yes, then what? The Titans work under the direct supervision of the Justice League with you guys monitoring us like common criminals?" He demand, in a tone stating clearly that he didn't like the idea. "After what you guys did to one of my teammates, tell me just _why_ exactly I would _want_ my team to work with your short sighted team."

Flash sighed. "Listen, back then, Zatanna didn't speak for all of us and she was just a rookie-" He tried to say, but he was harshly cut off by Arsenal.

"Yet you still went ahead and listened to said rookie."

"-our mistake, I get that, but you have to see it from our point of view-" Superman spoke up, but like with Flash, he too was cut off.

"Stop, just _stop_." Arsenal sighed,

It's been nearly an hour since the Justice League comprising of Martian Manhunter, Flash, and Superman had arrived to the Tower and got straight up to the meeting right after the initial visitor's tour of the place – Flash was greatly impressed and slightly jealous at the set up here as he compared it to what they had in the JL tower – and as the meeting had begun, the first issue to deal with was thanking the Titans for saving the world in their stead from an invasion, when they were unavailable to do so. Apparently, the entire team consisting of 9 heroes had all been somehow transported to a distant time line where they had to save a few lives from being lost or it would be the end of the universe as they had known it, and yet, despite the team being on said mission for 6 days as they had counted, in their timeline, time had passed for 6 whole months.

Six!

Naturally, this brought worry and concern over how the world had fared without them to protect it, and when they had found out that a new team of heroes called the Titans had stepped up in their place, they were relieved and impressed with the way they handled themselves, however to some of the more observant members of the Justice League, some members of the Titans needed to refine and work on their skills and damage control, and it was no surprise that Superman and Batman were one of the few people who had shared those thoughts, still, most of the Justice League were impressed in general, and some even proposed some form of alliance with the team; it was why the Justice League had sought out an attendance with the Titan's in the first place, for their proposal of an alliance.

The progress on that? Well…

Speaking of said team in question, he had told them to sit this one out after they escorted the three members of the JL on a tour of the tower, while also telling Cyborg to study the drone they had secured so that they could get the answers they needed; while Cyborg did his work, the others watched the meeting as it proceeded via live feed in a different room Arsenal had provided for them however, unlike the rest of her teammates, Starfire, had reported that her presence was required elsewhere so she needed to step out of the tower for a few minutes, while having a look of giddiness on her face, but that did not stop her from wishing Naruto the best of luck in his proceedings, when they took place, before she had left.

' _Ugh, this is really starting to get difficult.'_ Superman thought with a sigh while his fingers rubbed the bridge of his nose in an equal amount of frustration the armored hero in front of him already was starting to display. _'But he does have a point, knowing how Batman acts and all.'_ He inwardly mused, before looking at Arsenal. "Look, we're not saying that your team should work under ours, what I'm saying is-"

"I _know_ what you're saying." Arsenal said, cutting off Superman once more. "But you still haven't given me a reason _I_ like, for both our teams to even consider merging in the first place." He told the Man of Steel. "You can't offer us resources, as you can see, because we have all what we need in the tower, at the very most, the only thing your team can offer us is just a little extra manpower-"

"-something you could no doubt eventually need-" Flash muttered.

"-and I already have a plan for that as we speak, so your help isn't really necessary." Arsenal continued, ignoring Flash's interruption. "So I'm asking again, exactly just _why_ should my team join up with yours?"

"J'onn, you haven't said anything yet." Superman said, looking to the Green skinned Martian in question. "Don't you have anything in mind to help us change this guy's mind?"

"To be honest, I see no reason for us to even consider convincing this man otherwise." J'onn J'onzz, the Martian Manhunter, had spoken up after a few moments of silence. "Even I can tell that he's dead set on refusing anything we have to offer." He said to Superman, before turning to Arsenal. "But consider this, do you not think that if our two teams could combine both our resources and efforts, the lives of the innocents would be saved even more efficiently than before?"

Arsenal was silent. He realised that what the Martian Manhunter said was indeed true, the merit was pretty obvious to anyone who had eyes, he was just too blind to even consider that one answer because of what happened between the Justice League and Raven. _'Looks like getting a new armor doesn't exactly make you stronger as a person.'_ He mused to himself, before glancing up at the camera that was recording this live feed for his team to watch. _'Rae, I know you're watching this… I just hope you're not going to stay upset with me for_ too _long.'_ "You bring up a very convincing argument." He told the Green Skinned superhero not of his team. "Makes me wonder just how long you were waiting to say that."

Martian Manhunter smiled in response.

"But I see your point." Arsenal continued. "Fine, we'll work together, _but_ only if your team agrees to these conditions…" His hand was raised up in the sky to hold off any comments he knew would generate the moment he considered agreeing with the alliance. "…number 1."

 _(Minutes Later)_

"Glad we could come up with some sort of agreement that satisfies both our teams." Superman said, as he, Martian Manhunter, and the Flash all currently had stood inside the Teleportation Capsules. "When you see Raven, please do me a favor and help me apologize on behalf of myself and my team for the way we treated her the first time we both met." He added, while taking the hand of Arsenal and shaking it.

"I'll try, but don't blame me if she's not as forgiving as you hope," Arsenal told the Man of Steel as he firmly shook his hand. "Especially when I just decided to form an alliance with the team that snuffed her out based on a blind magician's assumptions." He finished.

"Do not worry yourself my armored friend, for I believe that she will understand why you had to follow this path." Martian Manhunter had said, smiling.

Flash spoke up. "Yeah, listen to the Green Alien." He said, blitzing to Arsenal's side and throwing his hand over the armored hero's shoulder. "You don't need to worry about it; eventually all that anger she'll probably feel will blow over in a few days, give or take." He added, "And it'll all be hugs and kisses with you guys."

"You really don't know who Raven is do you…" Arsenal stated dryly.

"Not really!" Flash grinned. "But from what I can see, she's definitely a female version of our Big Man-Bat."

"Alright, that's enough of that." Superman said, "I think it's time we three head back to the Justice League Tower."

The Justice League had left shortly after that and after saying a final goodbye to Arsenal, who stood and waved them off while he watched as their atoms slowly vanished until nothing was left. "Great, now to think of a way to explain to Raven why I had to join forces with the Justice League…" He muttered as he 'flash out of' his armor and instead into Naruto Senju, who was now wearing a mid-bicep and mid-thigh length under sheath unitard (think of the one Tony Stark wore occasionally in Avengers Assemble – at least I think it is a unitard). "If anything, at least my explanations should calm her down… I hope."

His musings were cut short however, when Ultron's voice spoke up.

" _Recognized, Starfire: 004, Guest: 001."_

He blinked at the second part and saw as Kori seemed to faze into existence following Ultron's announcement, before he looked around for who it was that had arrived with his friend Kori, because all he saw right now was her excited figure.

"Friend-Naruto, look who has paid us the surprise visit!" She exclaimed happily.

Naruto's eyebrow shot up passed his hairlines. "Um Star… there's no one here." He dryly said, before Starfire had floated to the left, revealing a figure who looked strikingly similar to Starfire in looks and figure, the only differences were the outfit she wore, and the color of her hair and eyebrows and finally, her eyes, all of which were dark purple in color; oh and there was the fact that she seemed to ooze out a more mature and serious air around her more than Starfire ever did. "So umm, you going to introduce me?"

"No need, my name's Blackfire." The near look-alike had introduced, floating over towards Naruto. "And my _charming_ little sister told me all about you~" she said, purring. "Hmm, but she didn't tell me you were this… _handsome."_ She finished, throwing her left hand over Naruto's neck and trailing a line up from his chest to his jaw.

Starfire was twitching.

Naruto noticed this right away, so he grabbed Blackfire's hand from his cheek, and looked at her with a nervous smile on his face. "So umm, yeah." He started, rather awkwardly. "Well then Blackfire, welcome to the Titan's tower." He finally said, after recovering and pushing her away from him. "I'm sure you would like to meet the others."

"What's the matter? Can't handle a little danger?" Blackfire said, cocking up an eyebrow with a sly smile on her face.

Naruto snorted, "Please, I can _handle_ danger toots." He boasts.

"Oh?"

"The question is whether or not _if_ danger can handle me."

Starfire loudly cleared her throat, snapping the attention back to her as she did, and when both her best friend and her sister turned to see her, she had a big smile on her face. "Like Naruto said big sister, I do think it is time I introduce you to the rest of the Titans." She said, happily. "Come, I will lead you to them!"

"I'll catch you later handsome!" Blackfire called out with a wink as Starfire pulled her away.

Naruto watched as the two leave before he breathed out a sigh of relief he didn't know he was having.

"Phew, when you told me about your sister Kori, you didn't tell me she was _that_ intense." He mutters, throwing both his hands behind his head and folding them as he walked away from the teleportation platform while he remembered that one time Starfire had told him about her rather extended family that lived on Tamaran. He remembered how she always so fondly spoke of her older sister, Blackfire, but she never gave a complete reveal as to how said older sister really was.

He smirked.

' _I think things around here just got a little bit more exciting.'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _To Be Continued_

* * *

 **Sorry** : I know that I promised that I would show you all Naruto's suit in action, however I had hit a writers block at deciding on where to have said action, and honestly I was planning for this chapter to be longer than this but I felt that if I added anything more, the chapter would have been completely wrecked.

 **Arsenal Transformation:** Because of how complicated to me it seems to transform into the armor since said armor is bleeding edge based, I'm going to simplify it and by doing that, I'll be referencing Max Steel's (2013) Transformation style, when he goes into his turbo modes that is. Look it up in Youtube, and when you see him switching turbo mode, switch Max Steel with my version of Naruto and instead of Max getting into his turbo mode, you can imagine Naruto getting into his Arsenal Mode, and a similar method is going to be used if I'm eventually going to switch Naruto's armor mode type into any armor mode type he wants: Speed, Strength, Stealth, Space (though not needed) and so on.

Hope it's clear for you all to understand.

 **Titans/Justice League:** Well, not much shown in their conversation, but don't worry, this isn't the last you'll see of the Justice League. They'll be making regurlar appearances but not too often as this story is a Titans Based story.

At the moment, I've hit a writers block. Don't know when I'll recover, but when I do, I'll post the next chapter to this story, that's a promise.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, DC, or Marvel.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter Six: A New Rouges (Part I)._

* * *

 _(Days Later…)_

Following the Justice League's departure and Blackfire's introduction to Naruto, Starfire moved on to introduce her sister to the rest of her friends, and as Naruto noted, the others showed a somewhat mixed reaction to Blackfire's appearance: most were okay with it her presence, while a few others were either distrustful or suspicious of the Titan Tower's new resident, with him and one or two others being amongst the latter – following his examination of the drone (which was salvaged from the Justice League by Cyborg and Beast Boy) – because from what he had found out, the drones had arrived earth following a faint trail of a familiar energy…

 _Tamaranian_ Energy.

…and because the trail was so faint, it was easy to confuse its targeting system, something which he had realised along with the fact that Blackfire and Starfire were the only Tamaranians on Earth; he could think of reasons why Starfire could be targeted, reasons all dating back to the Gordainian invasion, however those reasons would be a moot point because of the one question based on that theory.

Why come to Earth now?

He knew that the Gordainians had the resources to approach and invade Earth the day he downloaded all the information he could from their ship the day of the invasion. He also knew that if they wanted to mount another invasion to recover their once before prisoner, they could have done so with more even fire power than before – if they learnt from their lesson the last time they had tried to invade – but why would they think of invading Earth a second time over one slave, who happened to be a princess of an entire _one_ planet opposed to their views? Better yet, why would they even waste their resources to mount a second invasion on a planet so far away from their home?

It's a conclusion based from that theory which ruled the Gordainians out, and given with how diverse the universe was in alien species – that is if he was counting in the spatial survivability aspect of the Tamaranian race – there were an infinite amount of species and organisations that could have sent the drone, so scratching that _one_ species of aliens out didn't _exactly_ narrow down his search list. He still had an unknown amount of alien species to cross out, something that could take him a lot of time.

He needed that time for his inventions.

And speaking of inventions, if anything, Naruto could confidently say that he really outdid himself with his latest suit Arsenal Suit. He could not only confidently say that the current version of his Arsenal suit was the best and most diverse in terms of functionality and adaptability, thanks to the bonding elements used to create the metallic coating alloy of his suit (now logically known as the 'Bleeding Edge 1.0' Suit because of the relation it had with his biology), and he could also say that he now had access to an all new set of powers, all of them originating from a rather diverse ability branch: Magnetokinesis; his study, knowledge and understanding of the Nth Element component of his suit is how he knew this, and it was his curiosity on the subject of why the Wakandans held the Element so close to their chest that sparked said study.

But enough about him for now, and back to his team and his Tower's new resident, Blackfire. She was every bit the opposite of her sister from his observations, and from what he noted, she seemed to try hard to get the entire team to like her and trust her, doing and showing at least a bit of knowledge or two in any of the things they liked, making some of them compare her to her younger sister in that aspect.

Naruto was upset with that: he was upset with how his teammates were unknowingly pushing Starfire away and slowly replacing her role with her sister – a 2.0-like version of Starfire is what he had heard Beast Boy, and on some occasions, Cyborg, whisper from time to time – because of this, Starfire was upset. He easily noted how upset she had looked, despite her trying to hide it whenever she was around her friends and her sister, and he also saw the spark of jealousy in her jade green eyes and from time to time, sorrow (jealousy, no doubt, was aimed at her sister and the sorrow accompanied with a look of longing was aimed at her friends); because of this, he decided to comfort Starfire in her time of need.

Starfire appreciated it, and if possible the bond between them had gotten stronger within the few days that had passed while the growing feelings she had had increased tenfold.

Raven was displeased with this as she noted how closer Naruto and Starfire had gotten, but after taking a look at Blackfire, she quickly understood why it needed to be done, it's why she had not made a fuss of the situation as of yet; besides, unlike some of the others on the team, she didn't really seem to like Blackfire and how desperate the Tamaranian had looked, trying to get into her good books, and she didn't like how her friends older sister always flirted with her Best Friend. It was why she rarely ever participated in any of the extracurricular activities Blackfire hosted, and it was also why she had mostly avoided the newest resident of the Titans Tower.

She was also a little bit upset with Naruto, but even she knew that she couldn't stay upset with him forever. She knew Naruto wasn't the one who was at fault with the way the date had just abruptly ended, but she also knew that he didn't have to end it the way he had done so; he could have just ignored the drone and continued on with just spending time with her, time which she enjoyed, however she knew if he had done that then lives could have been lost and it would be because of her selfishness, and she didn't want that. She didn't want to be the daughter her father always wanted.

She wanted to be the opposite, and of all people, Naruto knew that; it was one of the few reasons she chose to be a hero in the first place. It was also why she reluctantly chose to share him with Starfire if it ever came to that – she had realised through meditation that she was slowly giving into her negative emotions, with her obsessiveness over her best friend, something she didn't want – and she didn't want to destroy friendships because she was obsessive and selfish; she didn't want to hurt anyone because she completely gave into her negative emotions and lost control of her powers.

She wasn't her father's daughter…

* * *

 _(Present)_

Naruto stood on one of the corners within his bed room, currently gazing at the wide communication screen in front of him, and the image that was staring right back at him was that which belonged to one Ino Yamanaka: a beautiful young a fair-skinned girl of average height with a pair of blue eyes, a long, pale blonde hair (which currently is in a hip-length ponytail with bangs covering the right side of her face) and a thoughtful expression on her face.

She was one of Naruto's best friends, one which entered his life a few months after Raven's sudden departure, which was a few months before his father's death.

She, along with Shikamaru and his friend Choji, had been with him from back when he had started the whole Arsenal business a few moments after the accident, which gave him a battery type heart, and for a long time, she had been there for him, especially when he really needed emotional support, or otherwise (as long as it was within her speciality range, which was mostly interrogation and gossip), and she's also his current girlfriend.

Raven didn't know this, and originally, Naruto had no intention of telling her about Ino because he was worried about how she'd react if he told her; he knew that she would start demanding answers as to when and how this happened and why, and in all honestly he wasn't sure if he was ready to give out those answers yet… back then at least, Why? Because Ino had been around to slowly fix up the void of distrust, sadness and loss he had following Raven's departure and his father's death; it may have taken time but thanks to her, Shikamaru and Chouji's presences – along with that of his legally adopted older sister, Tsunade (who had been absent for quite some time because of a few important issues) – he's now able to trust someone again much like he was able to do before.

He trusted them more than he trusted the Titans, and his reunited friend, Raven – despite he and her repairing the relationship they once had, but he wasn't going to just forget all the years he had cried because of her in a few months; things don't work like that – and also Kori – who had only been in his life for a few months less than the many years his friends back home had been in his life – and none of the Titan's knew about Ino, not even Raven and Starfire.

Naruto knew that if he didn't want any issues between his life in Jump City and his life at Tokyo, he was going to have to let Raven, and maybe Starfire, know about Ino and what she meant to him; Ino however, she knew all about the Titans since Day 1, she knew about their secret identity and their strengths and weaknesses (as he had mentioned it once before, in the past that is) and as usual, she had always stated how jealous and upset she was that Naruto had gone and formed another team which seemed more awesome than Team Arsenal.

"Ino, how many times are you gonna make me say it? I'm not gonna peak which team is better than whose." Naruto sighed, "Even if I did, Team Arsenal had an unfair advantage since we _have_ been working together years longer than the Titans." He explained, thinking back to the five years he, Ino and Shika had spent together facing off very dangerous villains which Japan had offered, he even remembered the time he had to face the Japanese government, who thought (and still think) he's a threat. "By the way, how's Shikamaru handling the cover-up thing we agreed on?" He asked, as he recalled how he, Shika and Ino had come up with a plan to keep the hero 'Arsenal' in business even if he had left the country.

"You know how Shika is." Ino responded, waving off Naruto's concern. "It's always 'troublesome this' and 'troublesome that'…" She had stated, putting air quotes at the two times she'd said 'troublesome'. "…but don't worry about him, he can handle whatever's thrown at him, thanks to all those new upgrades to his armor; even though at first he _was_ a bit reluctant to do the job you left for him."

"It's a good thing we took care of the Mandarin before any of this." Naruto muttered with a frown on his face, as he mentioned the word Mandarin. "Lord knows that Shikamaru's not skilled enough to handle _him_."

"Still not able to find out where or who the Mandarin is?"

Naruto shook his head at Ino's question. "No, and that's what worries me." He told Ino, looking up at her face. "I know I was able to destroy some of the Makluan rings, however he still has a couple of them left, and even with one, we both know how dangerous was; I swear, the only good thing about this is that he's-"

Ultron's voice cut in, interrupting whatever Naruto was going to say. " _Mr. Senju, my sensors picked up a large trace of Dark Matter heading towards the Meta-Human Prison Grounds…"_ It said, and as Naruto heard it, his hand went through a couple of motions while he still stood in front of the screen on his wall; the image of Ino had shrunk into a small square and shifted to one corner of the screen, as a larger screen had appeared.

"-I'll call you back Ino." Naruto told his girlfriend, once he saw just exactly what was going on, before he pressed his hands to his ear. "Titans, as I'm speaking to you at this moment, there's about to be a break-in at Iron Heights. I need you guys to gear up, I'll meet you there-"

Ultron's voice cut in again, once more interrupting Naruto's voice. " _Sorry to interrupt sir, but an explosion just went off at Project Cadmus Facility…"_

"-correction, _you_ guys head off to Iron Heights, _I_ need to quickly head off to Cadmus to put out a fire and save any lives in danger." Naruto said to the communication device in his ear, as he 'flashed' into his Arsenal suit and walked towards the two glass doors that lead to the balcony hanging outside the room. "I'll catch up with you guys as soon as I can."

He took off shortly after he cut the transmission.

 _(Project Cadmus...)_

 _(…Moments Later)_

He had arrived at the facility faster than any fire fighters would have done so and as he got there, he saw that the fire had spread faster than he had assumed in such a short amount of time which caught him off-guard, but Naruto wasn't deterred by this however, so he immediately went to work, which he had started by transforming (or shapeshifting) each repulsor cannon built on his two palms into small portholes – after he had stopped a few meters away from the building – and aiming said two palms, after he'd spread them in front of him, towards the fire (think Water Hazard from Ben 10 Ultimate Alien).

Once he did that, the flames started to vacuum towards into the two holes, with the fumes escaping through a third and fourth hole located on each of his elbows – a murmuring crowd already gathered below him, pointing and talking amongst each other (and amongst this crowd was the media, who were filming and reporting as Arsenal put out the flames) as the fire fighters were arriving to the chaos – and he stayed in that position for a few more moments, that is at least until the flames had completely disappeared, thus eliminating any possibility of spreading into the city causing more chaos.

Naruto could hear the crowd cheer his hero name down below. He ignored it and instead, without consulting Ultron, he switched his vision mode to infrared, scanning for any heat signature that could have been injured or trapped during the fire outbreak.

' _Two life signatures, and from what it looks like, they're both uninjured.'_ He mentally said, as he was scanning the building. _'Good.'_ He added. _'Looks like everyone…'_ His sentence had trailed off as his scanners picked up more than two heat signatures further levels down below the two he had spotted, and it seems that they were all completely fine and very calm despite the very recent fire outbreak. _'…on second thought, it looks like I'll leave those two to the fire fighters, because it looks like it's time I perform a little…_ investigation _.'_ He thought, turning to the fire men below him and levitating down towards them.

"Hey, thanks for helping us out man, you don't know how many lives you've saved by putting out the fire faster than we could." One of the firemen had said once they had seen Arsenal hover in front of them.

"Don't worry about it." Arsenal responded, waving off their thanks. "I'm sure you guys would have done the same thing I did if I hadn't shown up on time."

One fireman replied, "Yeah, but not as fast as you hero-types would have done it." He looked yonder and saw his partners bursting out of the building with two workers who seemed to be a bit charcoaled but otherwise okay. "I wish I had superpowers like you guys did, or at least had a suit of armor with awesome feats, it would sure make my work easier." He muttered quietly but Arsenal was close enough to hear him.

"You guys don't need super powers, you're doing fine without them." Arsenal stated, before turning around and flying towards the building just as the reporters were able to make their way towards him. "Well, take care, I need to see if anyone was hurt; I'll radio you guys if I don't see anyone in the building." He said, before disappearing into the Project Cadmus building a few feet in front of him.

He was completely unaware that amongst the crowd of people in front of project Cadmus, someone had slipped away and into the recently flaming building when everyone was distracted with one thing or the other; what this person wanted, no one knew…

 _(Inside Project Cadmus…)_

 _(…Moments Later)_

Arsenal had given the 'all clear' to the firemen a few seconds following his entrance into the Project Cadmus building, however as he had done so, he had spotted something strange taking the service elevator, suggesting that a third person, or thing, was on the upper levels of the building, something that would be completely strange since his scanning 'vision' had only picked up _two_ heat signatures...

"Honestly, that shouldn't be strange at all." Arsenal stated quietly to himself, as he recalled spotting the lower levels with his scanning vision, and more heat signatures right along with said lower levels. "What's strange is that there's 52 sublevels in a two-story building, and what's more is the fact that there's someone or some _thing_ trapped on one of the floors…" He muttered, as he punched a few squares on the hologram displayed image on his gauntlet. "…and I can't get anything up here." He sighed, before walking up to the express elevator doors, which he'd then forced open with his enhanced strength, and he saw how deep the elevators pathway was once he was done.

"No time like the present." He said to himself, before taking a step forward and jumping, dropping down at speeds increasing with each floor he passed. _'Switching vision to infrared.'_ He had thought, waiting as his vision switched modes, and waiting and watching as the angle of his descent slowly reached the x-viewing angle of the room where his scanning vision was seeing the heat signature of the still struggling victim, after said modes had switched.

He was about to activate his thrusters but then he had stopped as he realised that they would make too much noise, so he instead, he called upon his telekinesis and wrapped himself with a telekinetic force blanket (which he had control over), before he gently lowered himself down on the air, slowly but finally reaching his designated floor – with his vision switching back from the infrared to his normal human vision as he'd done so, and after channeling his Technokinesis (which he used to bypass the security and the motion sensors) he then forced the elevator doors in front of him open, with his two hands.

"Hmm," Arsenal glanced around, spotting different hallways in front of him as he forced open the elevator doors, and noting that only one lead to his destination. "Better leave a message to let the others know that I'm going to be a _bit_ late." He mutters, ignoring as the elevator doors automatically slammed shut behind him as he placed his two legs on the ground in front of him and started to walk down the hallway on his right, while turning invisible...

 _(...)_

…and at an unknown amount of time and in a different wing which was far from where Arsenal currently was investigating, a man in a lab coat was currently working on perfecting what seemed to be a serum, and behind him stood a silhouette, which belonged to a seemingly muscular male figure; it was currently watching the man in the lab coat's progress from the shadows.

"Well Dr. Desmond, I'm waiting." Said the figure in the shadows, and meanwhile Desmond, as the male in the lab coat was now known as, flinched at the sudden sound originating from behind him.

The Dr.'s normal reaction would have been to snap at anyone that dared showed him this disrespect, anyone who had a certain object on their shoulder, however, not only did this man not have the compulsory device for all workers under the sub-level facility he currently ran, Desmond also knew whom it was currently that observing him work – neither was he stupid nor he blind (metaphorically speaking of course), as he knew that the man behind him, the same one he now faced, would take him out before he could even flinch, should he try anything against him, in any form – and he wasn't strong or fast enough to take out a well-known assassin who could go toe-to-toe with The Batman and win; he also knew how closely knitted the man is to the light, his _superiors_ , something that was very bad for him in the long run should word eventually reach out of his failed assassination.

Desmond cleared his throat and loosened up his tie. "Mr. Deathstroke, you have to be more patient." He stated sternly. "Creating an enhancing formula keyed to one's genetic code isn't as easy as it-"

"Is my serum _ready_ , Dr. Desmond?"

"-well technically speaking, it is." Desmond stuttered a bit, fixing his glasses, before walking over to one of the many storage pipes in the room. "As I was trying to say before you interrupted me, the serum needs to be stored in a cool environment for a few hours for its effects to bring about more results than the current results provided." He explained, moving over to the vault he had stored the serum and grabbing said serum from said cooling vault before walking over and handing it to Deathstroke.

Deathstroke hummed as he closely observed the serum now in his hands, as he brought the vail up to his face, before looking back at the sweating man in front of him. "Do I look like a fool Dr. Desmond?" He asked, glancing back at the serum in his hands, before throwing it back to the doctor who fumbled before he finally caught it. "Test it. I need to make sure the serum you made works without any side effects."

"H-how? The Serum is keyed to _your_ DNA, if I have any test subjects that have not even a single trace of it, they'd die!"

"Then you can use this, and remember, I expect pleasing results Dr. Desmond." Deathstroke said, bringing out a vail of what looked to be blood from his utility belt and handing it over to Desmond, who glanced at the blood in the vial with a somewhat unsure look on his face. "Well, doctor?"

Desmond gulped, before he walked over to his experimenting table which held the equipment's needed. "Fine, fine, I'll do what you want." He muttered, scowling. "Just make sure you have the rest of my payment ready and up front Mr. Deathstroke, by the time we're done with all of this."

"Of course." Deathstroke calmly said, slowly reaching into one of the many utility pouches on his belt. "If this does indeed work as you claim it does, I'll make sure you get your… just _deserts_."

 _(…)_

"…so after that, Cyborg just left?"

" _Yeah, he said he quits the team, we haven't seen or heard from him since; Beast Boy's tried calling him but he's not picking up any of his calls."_

"Hmm, as upsetting as this all is, I'm very sure Cyborg's alright. I can still pick up the signal from his Titan's ID card and his Titan Issued Hologram Generator; if I can do that, then that means he's not out of the team just yet, or else, he wouldn't've had his card on him… if that were the case at least. "

" _Maybe he forgot to get rid of it?"_

"The Titan's ID card, maybe, but if he were indeed quitting for real, he would have disconnected his wrist gauntlet because he knows that I can track him wherever he is on this planet, with that thing on. So like I said, don't worry about it, you'll definitely see him again."

" _Alright… I'll take your word for it_."

"Cool… and I'll be sure to have a word with Blackfire when I get back."

" _Over and out."_

Arsenal cut the transmission shortly after that, calmly walking down the somewhat busy hallway with his orange lenses still on its Infrared viewing mode. He still couldn't believe how easy it was to sneak passed all those monsters and scientists and security he saw… well technically speaking he could believe it, because he was the one who built and programmed the stealth part of the suit, his brilliance is actually what made his stealth mode as awesome as it was, awesome in all sense of the word because, not only could he turn invisible to the naked eye with it, not only could his invisibility affect radars of any kind by cloaking his heat signature, he could also phase through solid objects effortlessly, literally it made him a ghost!

But concerning this mission so far, with the stealth mode, he was able to spy on just what it was Project Cadmus is really up to, and what he had found out had had him cursing whoever was that's running Cadmus to the lower pits of Hell and back; it also helped explained just why who, or what it was, he saw with his infrared vision was struggling the way they did.

'… _and I bet when they do find out, the Justice League aren't going to like this one bit...'_ He thought. _'…especially_ him. _'_

The G-Gnomes, Living Weapons, Cloning, the enhancements, the memory wiping… everything was just so surreal, so overwhelming, yet it wasn't so shocking as it was supposed to be to him because of the world he was currently living in, however as he thought back to the one thing that was linked to all of this… this mess, he couldn't help but clench his right hand as well as grit his teeth in anger while his eyes flashed with rage…

Project Mn…

If his girlfriend, Ino, were here, she'd rant about the immorality of all of this, and if the other Titans were here, they'd no doubt charge into this situation once they found out about this entire business, this entire situation, and destroy the facility much like how he wanted to do so right now, as his blue eyes stared at the pod containing what seemed to be a Green-Skinned, bald headed, female figure who seemingly appears to be in her late teens… from the information he picked up, the Solar Suit she currently wore constantly absorbed Yellow Sun Radiation and stored them into her cells 24-7.

' _You don't deserve to live like this.'_ He thought angrily, while his hands clenched in an equal amount, recalling the numerous reports on the experiments performed on her. _'What right do these people have to do something so…_ grotesque _?'_

"She's quite the work of art… isn't she?" a calm voice asked from behind him, making Arsenal completely freeze in shock. "They say her pod was found at Star Labs the night of the particle accelerator incident; if I were to wager a guess, I'd say she's the reason lives were sent to the hospital that night… interesting don't you think?"

' _No freaking way!'_

"I have to congratulate you for making it this far all on your own…"

Arsenal twisted his body to face the source of the voice.

"…for you to do so without alerting any of the security, well I have to say, I'm impressed; more so at the arsenal at your disposal..."

Arsenal saw a body suddenly form out of nothing.

"…I guess that's why you decided to call yourself Arsenal; that's quite clever if you ask me, but it's also quite redundant."

* * *

" _Scanning… scanning… match found._

 _Name: Slade Wilson._

 _Alias: Deathstroke._

 _An assassin for hire: wanted for different counts of murders, homicides, assaults, multiple types of theft, and arson._

 _Threat Level: S (?) –_

 _Warning: A concentrated amount of Dark Matter Energy found within the vicinity._

… _Proceed with caution."_

* * *

Those were the readings displayed on his HUD screen once Arsenal mentally ordered his on board scanners to scan the man in front of him, and if he was worried about the results, Arsenal didn't show it on his face (despite the fact that it was hiding behind a helmet), though he was more concerned about the fact that his scanners weren't able to pick up a trace of this man, that is until now of course, and he was also concerned about the fact that this man seemed to spot him despite the fact that he was as cloaked as a chameleon could be.

"There's no point in hiding anymore boy, I already know you're here." The male now identified as Slade, _Deathstroke_ , said rather calmly, with his two hands folded behind him. "The metallic scent your suit gives out is quite unique after all…"

' _So that's how he did it.'_ Arsenal thought in realisation, as his stealth mode wore of revealing his armored self to Deathstroke. _'Looks like I'm going to have to do something about that then, if this armor is supposed to be as stealthy as I want it to be.'_ He mentally concluded with a tsk and a small frown. "Fine; you managed to figure out that I'm here. I've got my own things to say like for instance, why are you here?" He asked.

"Even _I_ can see that question answers itself." Deathstroke replied, his voice cool.

"I'm not letting you put your slimy hands on her." Arsenal snarled, aiming his two palms at Deathstroke.

Deathstroke remained silent for a few moments as he stared at Arsenal, before he finally spoke. "And just exactly _how_ are you going to prevent me from getting what I want?" he asked. "You have no idea of what I can and cannot do, but you see, I've been studying you and your team for quite some time now." He said. "In fact, as we speak right now inside this block, three of my men are facing your teammates, defeating them at this moment."

"You…" Arsenal breathed in realisation, as he heard that last part. "…you're the one that sent that rock guy to Iron Heights!"

"Brilliant deduction." Deathstroke said, in a mocking congratulating tone as he clapped his hands also in a mocking gesture. "Yes, I indeed did send Cinderblock to Iron Heights, however his mission had two parts, both of which he performed them quite admirably if I might add."

"You needed me away from my teammates." Arsenal said, frowning deeply as he read the situation at hand. "That's why you started the fire here, at Cadmus!"

"Good, you're not as dull as I originally thought." Deathstroke easily commented. "Even though I _am_ saddened that it did take you this long to figure all this out." He stated, while bringing up a small tablet which showed the Titans (minus Blackfire) fighting a losing battle with Cinderblock and two new players. "As you can clearly see, your teammates are currently fighting a losing battle with three of my men. The purple one is called Plasmus and the sandy looking fellow decided to name himself 'Shukaku'." Deathstroke explained. "On their own, both can be extremely dangerous, however when they're working together with Cinderblock and my control chips, they're an unstoppable force… _my_ unstoppable force."

Deathstroke had played his hand very, Arsenal knew that, just as he also knew, as he watched all of his teammates fight Plasmus, Cinderblock and Shukaku, that this hand was a tough one to beat; what Deathstroke didn't know however, was that the Titans were fighters, and would always remain standing strong no matter what. _'They can take care of themselves.'_ He mentally concluded. _'They're strong and smart enough to handle themselves with those three.'_ He thought. _'And I'm sure Cyborg will eventually come around and help them off their feet…'_

"My team can take care of themselves." Arsenal sternly said in a firm voice. "If you think you can blackmail me with their lives, then you're clearly underestimate how strong the Titans can be when the situation calls for it." He proclaimed, before he pressed a singular surface on his right gauntlets, and as he did, six duplicates of him in his Arsenal armor had suddenly flashed by his side – three on his left, and three on his right. "Oh, and say hello to a new feature I added in my suit Deathstroke, compliments to Billy Numerous."

Deathstroke remained silent at the comment and didn't twitch a single muscle as he saw the clones appear next to Arsenal, instead his one single eye simply glanced around as he observed the situation before him with a critical eye, before he finally spoke up. "My, my," He said, trailing off into a drawl. "Aren't we full of surprises today?" He softly spoke, as he was glancing at the original Arsenal while folding both his two arms behind him, while putting away his tablet. "But if you're trying to intimidate me, you're going to have to do better than this."

"Who said all this was to try and intimidate you?" Arsenal asked, before pointing at Deathstroke, causing the clones to charge at the assassin in response to this action.

Deathstroke got into his fighting stance as he saw the clones charging at him. "Looks like I'm going to need to educate you in the pointlessness of all this is." He stated, before charging at the clones with his right arm cocked back in a fist and then throwing said fist at the first clone he reached.

Arsenal immediately went to work, as he had seen that his clones had now kept Deathstroke as busy as he wanted the assassin to be, by bringing his right hand towards his chest, before he started to type on the 2-D Hologram which had popped up. He was working as fast as he could in getting the door of the containment in front of him open, by using his computers to hack the Internal Servers of the systems controlling the pod, and as he did that, he then quickly disabled the Security Protocol that did the job of alerting the guards that someone was about to steal their projects, or that the project itself was getting free.

He looked at the pod once he had done that part and he was hesitant to follow through the next step because of the chunk of Kryptonite sitting on the opposite side of the door – it was what gave the pod that hypnotic green glow, and he found out about it thanks to the files he had downloaded – however, once he remembered that he wore a suit which protected him from any type of radiation infection or poising (especially the Kryptonite type), he reached for any ledges he could grab and tightened his fingers around it, before he grunted and literally ripped out the containment door from its hinges, and tossed the door in his hands away from him and the subject.

He gazed at the slumbering form laying in the pod in front of him, his HUD screen scanning and analyzing her as he took a few paces forward, but then he stopped and suddenly leaned his head right – narrowly avoiding the hand that would have grabbed him from the back of his head had he not moved as quickly as he did – while charging a repulsor cannon on his right gauntlet as he did so. He then grabbed the stretched hand as it was about to withdraw, pulled the body towards him and placed his repulsor charged hand on Deathstroke's 'shocked' face.

"Boom."

His cannon fired in a clean sweep, a blue beam of energy blasted into Deathstroke's body as it did, sending said assassin's body sailing across the room and crashing into the furniture's and wall behind it, and as he placed his hands by his side, his HUD flashed a red alert causing him to swiftly turn around, however he reeled back in surprise at what he saw…

The green eyes of Project Mn staring right back at him…

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

To Be Continued.

* * *

 **Naruto's Armor (final input):**

Appearance: I haven't had time to come up with a proper way to describe it, but after a couple of decisions were made, I've finally decided to say that the appearance of Naruto's Suit is based mostly out of Tony Starks Original Bleeding Edge Armor, the difference with the two is the Iron Spider symbol on the chest (which hides the RT core Tony uses to fire his energy beam) and the Iron Spider helmet (which is in the place of the original Bleeding Edge Helmet), so I hope the image of Naruto's Bleeding Edge suit is easy to come up with…

Capabilities: Like Max Steel (2013), Naruto's armor has different 'modes' for different missions: Stealth, Aqua, Strength, Astro (Space) and so on. For some modes, the appearance may change, however some may remain the same for other modes e.g. Stealth, Astro etc. If I get the chance, I'll try to describe the modes appearance as best as I can, however I'm not that good with Descriptions as I said before, so don't expect something so great when it comes to that… except someone is willing to help me with that aspect.

Metal: Naruto's new suit is made up of four (six in overall total) types of metal: Adaranium (Vibranium plus Adamantium), Tungsten, Lead and Nth Metal. Most of you know what the capabilities of Vibranium and Adamantium pairs are, the purpose of the lead is to lessen Superman's X-ray Vision to hide who Arsenal is under the suit. For the Tungsten, I just chose to add it because of its properties (not Titanium) and for the Nth Metal, well look up Onimar Synn (DC Universe) and you'll understand why I added that metal component to his suit. Overall, with this combination of metals, Naruto's suit is going to be very difficult to crack, however it does have its moments when sometimes dents or bends could be seen, so it's not completely indestructible. A known weakness to Naruto's Suit is Dark Matter Energy, if they're any more, I'll let you all know.

Reliability: Naruto, while he relies on his suit to defend him, doesn't need to rely on it all the time, as he already has powers that make him not exactly need the suit. If I make one mention Technokinesis in each chapter, it means that he's not using any functions given to him by the suit, he's using his natural powers, Technokinesis (or Technology Manipulation) and like most superhuman, he has like a superhuman level of Physical Conditions (measurement speaking, think of him as 20% above the level of a hybrid of Spiderman and Captain America) thanks to his nanites and the multiple upgrades he got, and don't forget, thanks to Raven, he knows a little bit of Telekinesis via Magic, so there's that part, and he's mastered it up to an acceptable level where he won't require the spells needed to cast it, plus the energy pouring out of his RT core is Magic, at least an artificial type, thus making him not really needing to channel in his 'magic aura' which is difficult to do most times.

* * *

 **Naruto's Relationships:** Despite the fact that both he and Raven mended their past relationship, that doesn't mean the fact the feeling of abandonment he gained from her and later from his father's death suddenly disappeared in thin air, as well as the feeling of distrust he felt for her for years… all of those don't just disappear like that, life doesn't work that way. He's bound to have someone to help him move on from that, or people to do so – Tsunade wasn't available a few months after her grandfather's company (by right, the ownership of the company should have gone to Naruto since he's the next of kin, however Tsunade was older than he is and is Hashirama's grandchild… as to how that's possible, well there's something called the Circle of life) which went do Danzo who took over it for a while – and Ino, Shika and on different occasions, Choji, were there to help him move on; the four have been friends for 5 – 6 years (a lot of things can happen within those years), and Ino got together with him a few months following the Titan's formation.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or DC.

 **PS:** I might do a repost of this chapter because I don't think I managed to get all I wanted into it.


	7. Chapter 7

For those who are unaware, please do check out my new Naruto/Spider-Man/Marvel crossover titled **All New All Different Spiderman.** It features plot lines from different universes, however where I'm going to be pulling out my facts from are the MCU, 1610 and Spectacular Spiderman Animated series. The pairing is stated to be a harem with all girls now confirmed.

For the news on this story, I'm going to need help in proceeding with the latest chapter as I find myself in a standstill with introducing the _Subject, Progect Mn,_ but don't worry, I'm not abandoning this story; I just need to get my creative jucies flowing again but I'll need some help to jumpstart it.

Also, please don't forget to check up my other story, **A Tail of Gods and Monsters**. If I reach 1000 likes on either fav or follows, the spark to continue the story might return.

Sorry if this authors note annoys you all.

I'll be sure to delete it when I post the chapter meant to take up this space.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Ya'll! Kurama Otsutsuki here bringing you guys a message after so damn long! And to those of you expecting this to be a story, I'm sorry to say that It's not, instead, it's a message to you all introducing my little brother's beginnings as a fan fiction writer. Please support him like you supported me all these long years, and read h** **is First story that's out, a Naruto/Fairy Tail Crossover story: An Extra Ingredient.**

 **As to why I've not updated my stories, at this point, I'm swamped with school and work projects all at the same time, been swamped for a little while now and I don't think I'll be getting free anytime soon, so to those interested in adopting any of my work, you're free to do so if you let me know first through PM and I'll tell you how to get the file for the stories.**

 **Again, I'm sorry that this isn't a story update and I won't be back to updating for at least a while, I'm really sorry about that.**

 **My brother's account name is: The Divine Writer. Look him up and give him a review of any kind except flames, which are not welcome.**

 **Peace.**


	9. Chapter 9

Ladies and gentlemen, I bring you unfortunate news. This account has been **Discontinued** which means any story that's been written on this account is now up for grabs for anyone interested, and discontinued as well. But that does not mean that it's the end for me. I have decided to move on to a new account where I'll continue work except I'm not the only one using said account in question so it's not just my stories there. My brother will be using that account from time to time as it's his originally but that doesn't mean that I'm discontinued from using it; and already, I have two new stories out posted in the account: **Beach City Sage** and **Guardian Partners**. If you're a fan of my work, then please move on to said account because that's where I'll be doing things from now on. And as for how to get there, well access to the new account is on **my profile page**.

Again, this account is **Discontinued** and for that, I am sorry, but I've not quit from fanfiction, just moved onto a new account that i'll be sharing with my brother from now on.

Peace.


End file.
